Triangulo Amoroso
by Aline Malfoy
Summary: Capitulo 22 no ar : Harry está em seu sexto ano e descobre estar apaixonado por Gina Weasley. Mas para a sua decepção, ela se apaixona pelo seu pior inimigo. O que vai dar esse triangulo amoroso, e esse amor proibido? Por favor, mandem Rewiens.
1. As férias na Toca

Sinopse: Harry está no sexto ano e descobre estar perdidamente apaixonado por Gina Weasley, mas para sua decepção ela acaba se apaixonando pelo seu pior inimigo. O que será que vai dar esse triângulo amoroso e esse amor proibido?  
  
Nota da autora: Essa é a minha primeira fic, e queria fazer um romance sobre minha personagem favorita Gina Weasley. Como gosto que ela faça par com Draco ou Harry e estava indecisa, resolvi então fazer com os dois personagens. Críticas ou sugestões me mandem e-mails. Agradeço a Priscila que betou a fic pra mim.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: As Férias com os Weasley  
  
Harry estava em mais uma de suas férias tediosas com os Dursley. Harry entra em seu quarto e encontra quatro cartas em cima de sua cama. A primeira que abriu foi de Rony, seu melhor amigo.  
  
Harry, Não sei se você já sabe, mas minha mãe falou com a sua tia e ela concordou em deixar você passar o seu aniversário conosco. Então amigo, prepare as malas que vamos te buscar na sexta-feira; mamãe disse que vamos fazer uma festa para você e que você irá passar o resto das férias aqui. Hermione também vai passar o resto das férias com a gente. E outra novidade: fui chamado para ser goleiro da Grifinória, não é demais? Claro que aceitei. Meu pai foi promovido e agora ele ganha sete vezes mais do que ele ganhava antes. Mamãe disse que vai comprar vestes novas para mim. Bom, até sexta.  
  
Rony  
  
Harry sentiu que iria explodir de felicidade, queria gritar, mas resolveu não fazer nada, ou não iria passar o aniversário com os Weasley. A segunda carta era com os materiais escolares para o sexto ano, Harry deu uma lida rápida e deixou a carta de lado. A terceira era de Sirius  
  
Harry  
  
Faz tempo que eu não escrevo, estou com saudades do meu afilhado; infelizmente ainda não posso andar tranqüilo pelas cidades, mas espero poder fazer isso logo. Quero saber como você está. Avise-me de tudo que acontecer de estranho.  
  
Sirius  
  
A quarta carta era de Hermione, sua melhor amiga.  
  
Harry  
  
Meu Deus, não acredito que vamos para o sexto ano, não vejo a hora de aprender feitiços, você viu a lista de materiais? Nossa! Desculpa, fugi do assunto, não acredito que vamos passar o resto das férias na casa de Rony, você deve estar super feliz de se livrar dos seus tios. Você não vai acreditar: fui nomeada Monitora-Chefe! Meus pais estão muito orgulhosos de mim. Bom, vou ficar por aqui, te vejo na casa do Rony.  
  
Afetuosamente, Hermione.  
  
Harry guardou todas as cartas, deitou em sua cama e pensou: esse vai ser o melhor ano. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Finalmente chegou sexta-feira, Harry acordou bem cedo, verificou se tinha guardado tudo em seu malão, e esperou sentado a chegada dos Weasley. Harry não queria fazer nada de errado, porque se ele quebrasse uma unha, não iria mais pra casa dos Weasley e muito menos para a escola. Eles chegaram por volta das onze da manhã. Harry pegou o seu malão e saiu de casa correndo, sem dizer nada para os tios que estavam trancados com Duda no quarto.  
  
Harry viu de longe os cabelos flamejantes dos Weasley, quando a senhora Weasley o viu se formou um grande sorriso em seu rosto e foi logo o abraçando.  
  
- Harry querido, como você esta? - disse Molly que estava sufocando Harry com o abraço.  
  
- Estou muito bem, obrigado.  
  
- Olá Harry como está? - disse o senhor Weasley, apertando a mão de Harry.  
  
- Estou muito bem. Obrigada por me deixarem passar as férias em sua casa.  
  
- Não há do que agradecer, querido, nós estamos muito felizes com a sua presença - disse a senhora Weasley.  
  
- HARRY!  
  
Harry logo reconheceu as vozes: eram de Rony e Hermione que vinham correndo para abraçá-lo.  
  
- Estou muito feliz que vai passar as férias com a gente! - disse Rony, com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Vamos fazer tanta coisa: estudar, jogar snap explosivo, estudar, estudar e ler - disse Hermione com muito entusiasmo.  
  
Harry reparou que Hermione estava muito bonita, tinha crescido, os dentes da frente estavam menores, seu corpo tinha ganhado formas esculturais, e seu cabelo estava muito liso...  
  
- Hermione, o que você fez no cabelo? - perguntou Harry com um grande tom de curiosidade na voz.  
  
- Ah, foi a Gina que me ensinou um feitiço para alisar os cabelos, a poção dava muito trabalho, e o feitiço deixa o cabelo mais liso.  
  
- Você lembra da Gina não é, Harry? Minha irmã caçula. Aposto como você esqueceu, nunca mais citou o nome dela, no mínimo esqueceu que ela existe - disse Rony entrando no carro voador logo atrás de Harry e Hermione. E Rony tinha razão. Como Harry podia ter se esquecido de Gina, a menina que sempre teve uma quedinha por ele, a menina que ele salvou de Voldemort? Fazia muito tempo que Harry não citava o nome dela, talvez pela falta de convivência. Gina tinha ido fazer intercâmbio em uma escola de Magia brasileira quando estava com catorze anos, agora ela estaria com quinze. Será que Gina mudara tanto quanto Hermione? Será que tinha perdido a quedinha que tinha por Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu? Ela devia ter mudado muito tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, já estava até trocando feitiços de beleza com Mione.  
  
Então Harry perguntou interessado:  
  
- Quando a Gina vai voltar do intercâmbio?  
  
- Amanhã. Ela vai vir para a sua festa de aniversário, e vai voltar para Hogwarts. Ela estava sentindo muita falta de todos, já falamos com Dumbledore e ela vai continuar na Grifinória. _disse Rony *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Quando chegaram na Toca, todos estavam muito cansados, pois passaram antes no Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais e vestes a rigor, pois a festa de Harry iria ser muito elegante, iria ter bruxos importantes para o jantar.  
  
Harry dormiu no quarto de Rony, e Hermione dormiu no quarto de Gina. Todos estavam muito cansados; mal deitaram na cama e pegaram em um sono profundo.  
  
  
  
Continua 


	2. O Reencontro

Capítulo 2: O Reencontro  
  
Os preparativos para a festa de Harry começaram cedo. Harry tinha ganhado muitos presentes, mas o seu melhor presente era estar com os Weasley e Hermione Granger.  
  
A casa estava muito vazia. Os gêmeos estavam em Londres pesquisando os melhores lugares para vender os seus produtos da Gemialidades Weasley, Percy estava viajando a mando do Ministério da Magia, Carlinhos continuava a cuidar de dragões na Romênia, Gui estava trabalhando no Egito e a pequena Gina iria voltar do Brasil a tempo para a festa de Harry.  
  
À tarde, enquanto o senhor Weasley fazia um feitiço para encher bexigas Harry ouviu ele comentar com a senhora Weasley  
  
- Molly, querida, como será que está a nossa pequena Gina? Será que ela já cresceu? Deve estar uma moça muito bonita.  
  
- Querido, ela deve ter crescido muito, pelas cartas que ela me mandou, ela estava contando que já se interessava por garotos um pouco mais velhos, e que cresceu bastante. Ela vai ser bem alta assim como os irmãos.  
  
- Nossa, a minha Gina já se interessa por garotos, deve ter crescido mesmo. Só espero que não faça nenhuma besteira.  
  
- Artur, a Gina é uma menina obediente, ela é muito ajuizada, não vai fazer nada de errado.  
  
Harry interrompeu a conversa perguntando:  
  
- Que horas a Gina vai chegar? - Harry não entendia o porquê de tanto interesse por Gina, talvez era curiosidade em saber como ela estava.  
  
- Ela chegará na hora da sua festa querido, só espero que venha com uma roupa de gala, terá bruxos muitos importantes aqui, e queria que ela estivesse com a roupa adequada. E também vamos comemorar a promoção do Artur, isso é um motivo para ficarmos bonitos, não é? - disse a senhora Weasley muito empolgada.  
  
- Claro, senhora Weasley, vocês são como minha família, estou muito feliz por vocês - disse Harry.  
  
- HARRY, VEM AQUI RÁPIDO! - disse Hermione de dentro do quarto de Gina.  
  
Harry subiu as escadas muito apressado, deixando para trás um senhor e uma senhora Weasley muito intrigados. Harry abriu a porta do quarto de Gina, e viu Mione e Rony lendo um livro.  
  
O quarto de Gina era muito grande, tinha passado por uma pequena reforma para receber Gina, era todo rosa, com uma cama de solteiro, e uma escrivaninha repleta de livros de romances bruxos.  
  
- Não acredito que você foi induzido pela Mione, vai começar a estudar e não vai parar nunca - disse Harry rindo da cara de indignação de Mione.  
  
- Pára de brincadeira, Harry. Eu estava lendo esse livro e... - disse Mione que no mesmo instante foi interrompida por Rony.  
  
- Sério Mione. Nossa, você nunca leu nenhum livro, você mudou mesmo nessas férias.  
  
Ela fez uma cara de surpresa pela resposta do amigo, ele reparou que ela tinha mudado mesmo.  
  
- Posso continuar? Então Harry, como eu estava falando, eu estava lendo esse livro de Historia das Substâncias Mágicas, e tem um capítulo sobre a Pedra Filosofal, e diz sobre nós três, que um dia encontramos a pedra, conta toda a história dela, desde a criação até a sua destruição.  
  
Quando estava anoitecendo, depois de lerem todo o capítulo sobre a Pedra Filosofal, ouviram a senhora Weasley gritar do andar debaixo:  
  
- Crianças, se preparem para a festa, os convidados vão começar a chegar em duas horas!  
  
- Meu Deus, ainda tenho que me arrumar, como pude me distrair desse jeito? - disse Hermione desesperada enquanto pegava sua toalha.  
  
Harry e Rony ficaram boquiabertos com a atitude da amiga, ela tinha mudado mesmo, ficara mais vaidosa, se preocupava com a aparência desde que namorou com um menino trouxa nas férias, o que deixou Rony meio enciumado.  
  
- O que vocês estão ainda fazendo aqui? Tenho que me arrumar, preciso de privacidade - disse Mione com as mãos na cintura e olhando para Harry e Rony que ainda estavam pasmos.  
  
- Desculpa, já estamos indo, também ficamos MUITO vaidosos não é Harry? - disse Rony com um certo sarcasmo na voz.  
  
- É fiquei bem vaidoso ultimamente, vou procurar um feitiço para dar um jeito no meu cabelo rebelde - disse Harry deixando o quarto com Rony, e uma Hermione no quarto com uma expressão nervosa. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Quando todos estavam prontos com suas vestes a rigor, desceram e esperaram os convidados chegarem. Tinha várias mesas do lado de fora da casa, luzes, uma mesa muito grande com bastante comida e bebida e uma pequena pista de dança.  
  
Harry e Rony ficaram na cozinha esperando por Mione, enquanto o senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam lá fora dando os últimos retoques na decoração.  
  
Harry estava muito bonito, estava usando vestes azul marinho, e seu cabelo estava penteado para trás, o que deixava realmente charmoso. Rony estava com vestes pretas muito bonitas, isso o deixou muito feliz porque as do quarto ano não o deixavam muito satisfeito.  
  
- Nossa, a Mione está demorando, acho que ela está fazendo uma poção polissuco e tentando se transformar naquela modelo brasileira, Gisele alguma coisa, o sobrenome dela é muito complicado não é Harry? - disse Rony  
  
Mas Harry estava parado, com os olhos vidrados e de boca aberta com o que via, Rony olhou para a escada e viu Hermione. Estava usando um vestido trouxa lilás comprido, era um vestido com alças bem finas e frente única, usava o cabelo solto que balança com um pequeno movimento. Não tinha como negar, Mione estava muito bonita.  
  
- Podem fechar as bocas, não disse que eu precisava de tempo pra me arrumar! - disse Mione com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Nossa Mi, você esta linda - disse Rony  
  
- Você também está arrasando, Rony - nesse momento Rony corara furiosamente, nunca ouviu a amiga dizendo aquilo pra ele.  
  
- Não vou falar nada - disse Harry tentando chamar a atenção para receber um elogio.  
  
- Você também está muito bonito Harry, não há como negar - disse uma voz doce atrás de Harry, uma voz que era reconhecida como a voz de uma menina. Quando ele virou-se para ver quem era a dona de tão maravilhosa voz, viu uma menina de cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando uns fios de cabelos caídos no rosto. Harry olhou bem para o rosto da menina e reconheceu como Gina Weasley. 


	3. Gina Weasley, uma nova garota

Capítulo 3: Gina Weasley, uma nova garota.  
  
Gina estava linda, tinha crescido muito, estava alta, e com um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer menina, até mesmo em Mione. Também estava usando um vestido trouxa tomara-que-caia vermelho, muito comprido e com um corte dos lados que vinha da barra do vestido até o meio da coxa, o que deixa todas as suas pernas de fora, estava usando uma sandália com um salto demasiado grande e fino. E um colar muito delicado e brincos combinando com o mesmo.  
  
Na mesma hora que Harry viu aquela visão, foi amor à primeira vista, era a menina mais linda que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Era incrível como uma menininha como Gina podia virar uma garota muito bonita em pouco tempo.  
  
- Harry, tudo bem? - disse Gina, conseguindo tirar Harry do seu transe.  
  
- Hum? Ah, Gina, nossa você esta maravilhosa - disse Harry  
  
- Obrigada Harry, pode se dizer o mesmo de você.  
  
- Ei, vamos parar com isso! Harry deixa de ser atrevido, e Gina toma jeito você ainda é uma menina apesar de muito bonita - disse Rony.  
  
- Deixa de ser ciumento Rony, se você não fosse meu irmão já teria se apaixonado por mim, pela cara que você fez quando eu entrei achei que você tinha entrado em transe.  
  
Harry corou furiosamente, será que ela percebeu que o mesmo que dissera para Rony, acontecera com ele?  
  
- Ah Gina, mas você esta muito bonita mesmo, tenho certeza que esta sendo muito paquerada - disse Mione, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.  
  
- Um pouco, Mi, mas você também está linda, duvido que não tenha arrumado um namorado, mas vamos lá pra fora, já devem ter chegado os convidados. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A festa estava correndo muito bem, esse com certeza era o melhor aniversário de Harry. Ele sempre olhava para Gina que estava conversando animadamente com um garoto filho de um amigo de Artur Weasley, o que o deixava com ciúmes.  
  
Harry pensava que Gina estava muito diferente, não ficava mais vermelha de conversar com ele, e antigamente quase não falava com ele, agora sempre dava um sorriso simpático ao vê-lo.  
  
De repente começou a tocar uma música agitada e todos foram dançar, Rony e Mione foram os primeiros a se levantar. Gina estava do lado oposto do jardim encostada em um muro, e segurava um copo de suco e ficava balançado a cabeça conforme o ritmo da música, quando seus olhos encontraram com os de Harry. Ela simplesmente chamou Harry com o dedo indicador, o convidando a dançar.  
  
Harry olhou para trás para ter certeza se era com ele, então se levantou e foi em direção a Gina, que tinha deixado o copo em uma mesa próxima.  
  
Quando Harry chegou perto de Gina podia sentir o perfume dela, e disse quase sem voz:  
  
- Ah, Gina eu não sei dançar, não danço nada bem.  
  
- Essa é a graça, grande coisa, vamos lá Harry - disse Gina que pegou na mão de Harry e o arrastou para a pequena pista de dança.  
  
- Nossa, Gina você mudou hein?  
  
- Nem tanto, ainda sou a mesma.  
  
- Não parece! - disse Harry corando.  
  
Gina dançava animadamente, e Harry acompanhava.  
  
- Harry olhe aquilo - disse Gina apontando para um banco.  
  
Quando Harry olhou sentiu um sorriso se formar em seu rosto, viu Mione e Rony se beijando em um banco. Ele se virou para Gina e disse ainda com um grande sorriso:  
  
- Nossa, demorou pra isso acontecer!  
  
- No nosso caso também, mas isso é passado - disse Gina na hora em que começou a tocar uma música mais lenta.  
  
O sorriso que Harry tinha no rosto se desmanchou, o que Gina queria dizer com "isso é passado"?, será que Gina não gostava mais dele?  
  
- Harry?! Você se importa se eu for dançar com Kevin? - disse Gina tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.  
  
- Ah? Não, pode ir, já estou um pouco cansado.  
  
- Tá bom, então a gente se vê depois - disse Gina toda sorridente de mãos dadas com Kevin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A festa acabou e Harry subiu para o seu quarto muito cansado, quando estava quase pegando no sono Gina aparece no seu quarto.  
  
- Harry, esta acordado?  
  
- Sim, ainda estou.  
  
- Vamos lá na sala, Rony e Mione já estão lá esperando a gente. A não ser que você não queira ir.  
  
- Não, eu vou sim - disse Harry se levantando e se deparando com Gina que estava em uma camisola um tanto transparente. - Uau Harry, andou treinando bastante quadribol hein? - disse Gina se virando e saindo do quarto.  
  
Agora que Harry tinha reparado, ele estava sem camisa e Gina tinha percebido seu corpo que estava bem definido.  
  
Harry desceu as escadas e viu Rony, Mione e Gina conversando animadamente.  
  
- Então vocês resolveram se entender né Rony?! - disse Harry olhando para Rony e Mione.  
  
- Nós estávamos apaixonados e só descobrimos agora - disse Rony. E você e a Gina, quando vão se entender?  
  
Gina e Harry ficaram escarlates.  
  
- Acho que Gina não quer trair seu novo namoradinho, né Gi? - disse Mione com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
  
Harry que estava começando a se sentar caiu no sofá meio bobo. Gina estava namorando?  
  
- Gina, você esta namorando? Eu não acredito nisso, minha irmãzinha, ainda é tão pequenininha. Como você pode fazer isso Gina? - disse Rony, nervoso e desesperado.  
  
- Calma Rony, eu não estou namorando ninguém é invenção da Mione - o coração de Harry se alegrou.  
  
- Tá bom, você e o Kevin estavam se agarrando atrás de uma árvore que eu vi - disse Mione - o coração de Harry quebrou outra vez.  
  
- Bem, ele estava tentando me beijar, e eu estava me afastando dele, era isso Mione. Eu vou dormir estou muito cansada.  
  
Gina subiu para o seu quarto. Harry, Rony e Mione continuaram a conversar. E foi desse jeito que Harry passou as melhores férias de sua vida. 


	4. Conversas e esclarecimentos

Capítulo 4: Conversas e esclarecimentos.  
  
Harry estava passando as melhores férias de sua vida, estava na casa da família que mais amava, da sua melhor amiga, e de Gina que agora era a sua paixão secreta pelo efeito de um simples olhar e pelas conversas que tinham.  
  
Ele acordou no meio da noite, não estava com sono porque estava muito ansioso para voltar para Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. Então se levantou da cama para ir até a cozinha beber água e tentar pegar no sono novamente. Harry desceu as escadas devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho pois isso poderia acordar a casa toda.  
  
Quando passou na sala pôde escutar a doce voz de Gina que estava sentada em um sofá que ficava em frente a Harry, mas que deixava Gina de costas para ele.  
  
- Também esta sem sono Harry?  
  
- Ah Gina, o que esta fazendo aqui essa hora?  
  
- E o que você esta fazendo aqui, eu estou na mesma vassoura que você, também estou sem sono algum - disse Gina agora se virando para encarar Harry.  
  
Quando ele olhou nos olhos dela, teve certeza de que esse era o amor da sua vida.  
  
- E como você soube que era eu que estava descendo a escada? - perguntou curioso.  
  
- Eu te conheço muito bem, reconheço o seu perfume a quilômetros, o seu jeito de andar, tudo.  
  
- Nossa, você sim era uma fã doida pelo famoso Harry Potter - Harry disse se sentando ao lado de Gina.  
  
- Eu ainda sou sua fã, quem não é fã do Menino que Sobreviveu?! Mas para saber isso de você, não bastaria ser sua fã, e sim ter o amor que eu sentia por você.  
  
- Sentia? - perguntou Harry de repente, antes que perdesse a coragem.  
  
- É, sentia. No Brasil aprendi muitas coisas, e também aprendi a me conformar com coisas que eu não pude ter. Sofri muito por você Harry, não quero passar isso de novo.  
  
- Mas o que eu fiz pra te fazer sofrer?  
  
- Você nunca correspondeu o amor que eu senti por você.  
  
- Mas Gina, eu pensava que era só uma paixão de criança, uma paixão bobinha.  
  
- Você acha mesmo? Quando você passou o resto da férias aqui em casa você só falava na Cho, era Cho pra cá, Cho pra lá, e isso acabava comigo. Então quando eu fui deixar você e o Rony na plataforma, você viu a Cho e beijou ela na frente de todo mundo, fazendo todos que estavam na plataforma parar e me fazendo chorar. Eu fiquei desesperada, saí correndo para a estação, e nem vi qual foi a reação dela depois do beijo. Eu não queria fazer intercâmbio no Brasil, mas depois disso achei que seria a melhor solução pra mim. E quando o Rony disse que vocês estavam namorando, fiquei muito chateada, mas aquilo foi o bastante para decidir esquecer de você. E acho que funcionou.  
  
- Não sei o que dizer - disse Harry secando algumas lágrimas de Gina. Me desculpe se fiz você sofrer tanto assim, mas nunca reparei que essa paixão era tão intensa. Mas porque você esta chorando?  
  
- Estou chorando porque lembrei da cena que acabou com o meu coração, e me emocionei ao imaginar a minha cara de choro correndo pela estação - disse Gina com um sorriso divertido no rosto.  
  
Harry retribuiu o sorriso. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ela quebrou o silêncio. - Bom Harry, eu vou subir, meu sono já chegou, e espero que o seu não demore muito - disse, se levantando e indo em direção as escadas.  
  
- Boa noite - disse Harry a observando.  
  
Gina virou a cabeça para trás e perguntou:  
  
- Você ainda namora a Cho?  
  
- Não, ela quis acabar, disse que nunca vai esquecer o Cedrico e que não queria me enganar.  
  
- Ah, que triste, vocês formavam um belo par. Espero que você tenha sorte com o seu próximo amor. Boa noite - disse Gina virando e tomando rumo até o seu quarto.  
  
Harry ainda ficou na sala por alguns minutos pensando na conversa que tivera com Gina, pensando em como a tinha feito sofrer, e como antes nem notava a presença dela. Logo depois também subiu para o seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e dormiu com Gina em seus pensamentos. 


	5. A volta para Hogwarts

Capítulo 5: A volta pra Hogwarts  
  
A correria na casa dos Weasley começou cedo, estava uma bagunça, pessoas correndo para todos os lados.  
  
Hermione estava verificando se não tinha esquecido de guardar nenhum livro, Harry estava tentando arrumar a sua vassoura na mala, e Rony estava desesperado procurando um papel que comprovava que ele iria ser o novo goleiro da Grifinória, mas logo encontrou, pois fez um feitiço para trazer o papel em suas mãos. A senhora Weasley estava preocupada com o café da manhã, o senhor Weasley estava preparando o carro voador, e somente Gina tinha desaparecido a manhã toda.  
  
- Meu Deus, onde está a Gina que não apareceu a manhã toda? - perguntou a senhora Weasley desesperada.  
  
- Tô aqui mamãe, já estou pronta faz duas horas - disse Gina descendo as escadas. Todos que estavam na mesa quase engasgaram quando viram Gina, principalmente Harry. Ela estava com um vestido bem curtinho (na opinião da senhora Weasley) cheio de flores.  
  
- Que roupa é essa Gina? O que você aprendeu no Brasil? Aquele vestido que você usava na festa do Harry não bastava pra mostrar o seu corpo? - perguntou a senhora Weasley muito nervosa.  
  
- Calma mamãe, no Brasil é assim mesmo, as roupas usadas lá são bem agarradas no corpo e com muitos decotes, as roupas são ótimas e as calças de lá são consideradas as melhores do mundo, pelo modelo... - disse Gina que logo foi interrompida pelo senhor Weasley.  
  
- Tá bom. Chega, agora vamos que já estamos muito atrasados! - disse Artur.  
  
Todos correram para dentro do carro, que começou a voar e em poucos minutos chegaram na estação. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se despediram do senhor e da senhora Weasley e passaram pela barreira.  
  
Logo que Gina passou pela plataforma foi parada por Neville Longbottom.  
  
- Nossa, Gina você mudou mesmo, hein? Puxa vida você está demais!  
  
- Obrigada Neville, você também mudou.  
  
- Parem de conversa vocês dois, você Neville, pensei que era um menino comportado e agora já fica azarando os outros - disse Rony nervoso. Gina não gostou nada da atitude do irmão, ele estava muito mandão ultimamente. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Rony, Harry e Hermione logo encontraram uma cabine em que podiam conversar, e quando Gina abriu a porta da cabine disse meio encabulada:  
  
- Desculpem, pensei que essa estava vazia, vou procurar outra.  
  
E estava começando a fechar a porta da cabine com uma cara triste quando ouviu a voz de Harry.  
  
- Fica aqui com a gente Gina, vamos conversar todos juntos. Gina abriu um grande sorriso, entrou e sentou-se em frente a Harry.  
  
Estavam todos conversando animadamente quando Rony chamou Hermione para irem para um lugar mais particular para "conversarem", deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos na cabine  
  
Gina e Harry ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Harry enfim disse alguma coisa:  
  
- Então Gina, já arrumou namorado? - perguntou Harry com um pouco de interesse na resposta. Quando ela ia responder alguém abre a porta da cabine com muita violência. Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ora ora, veja se não é o grande Potter - disse Draco sem tirar os olhos cinzentos de Harry.  
  
Draco Malfoy estava diferente, seus cabelos estavam mais loiros que o comum e os olhos estavam um cinza mais frio. Se Draco não fosse um bruxo anti- trouxas com certeza já seria um modelo muito famoso. Draco estava muito bonito, mesmo com os cabelos lambuzados de gel.  
  
Os olhos de Draco desviaram-se de Harry e foram parar em Gina.  
  
- E quem é você, garota, a nova namorada do Potter? - disse Draco um pouco mais calmo.  
  
Harry pensou que Gina iria ficar vermelha, mas pelo contrário se levantou e disse muito mais calma do que a voz de Draco.  
  
- Sou Gina Weasley, amiga do Harry Potter, prazer Malfoy - disse Gina estendendo a mão para Draco dar um aperto de mão mesmo que não fosse tão amigável. A reação de Draco foi totalmente imprevisível. Ele segurou a mão de Gina e deu um leve beijo. Dessa vez Gina ficou vermelha, e Draco a encarou e disse educadamente.  
  
- Nossa, então é verdade o que estavam falando, que a menina Weasley estava muito bonita e elegante.  
  
- Nossa Malfoy, não sabia que você era educado! - disse Gina com um grande sorriso.  
  
- Só faço isso com meninas bonitas e inteligentes, ou seja só com você. Gina ficou mais vermelha ainda, os seus olhos e os de Draco não se desgrudaram nenhum minuto, e ele ainda estava segurando a mão de Gina, que ia ficando mais vermelha conforme Draco a olhava com mais profundidade.  
  
- Hum, Gina, seu irmão e a Mione já estão chegando - disse Harry tentando quebrar a pequena atração que estava envolvendo Gina e Draco.  
  
- Eh Potter, sempre acabando com a alegria de alguns, o negócio é que você está gostando da Weasley, e não suporta que ela olhe pra minha cara. E não diga que você não gosta porque isso está estampado na sua cara. Tsc tsc, fez a menina sofrer esse tempo todo, está na hora dela virar o jogo - disse Draco com um olhar frio. Logo em seguida virou para Gina e disse:  
  
- Até breve, linda menina - Draco deu mais um beijo na mão de Gina e saiu antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa.  
  
Gina ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar que Draco a deixara.  
  
- Você esta bem? - perguntou Harry preocupado.  
  
- Sim Harry, estou bem - disse Gina se sentando sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra até o fim da viagem. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Quando todos entraram e se sentaram nas suas respectivas mesas, Dumbledore levantou-se e deu os avisos.  
  
- Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Bom, nesse ano teremos dois bailes e todos devem ter acompanhantes, um baile será de Fantasia e o outro será de Natal. Como Voldemort esta solto por aí, achei melhor todos passarem o Natal aqui, preparem as suas vestes de gala. Obrigada.  
  
Depois de milhares de risadinhas das meninas e de olhares apavorados com o nome Voldemort, todos terminaram de comer e foram para as suas respectivas casas.  
  
Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, ainda ficaram um pouco no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Logo depois todos estavam em suas camas dormindo profundamente e se preparando para novas emoções, estudos e romance no novo ano letivo. 


	6. Um Feitiço de Ciúmes

Capítulo 6: Um feitiço de ciúmes  
  
N/A: Esse capítulo não corresponde a um feitiço pra causar ciúmes, eu coloquei esse nome por colocar em um próximo capitulo algo parecido e que vai ter um bom sentido. Boa leitura e não se esqueçam de me mandar e-mails.  
  
As aulas começaram cedo como de costume, todos foram para as aulas desanimados com exceção de Hermione e Gina, que estavam muito empolgadas.  
  
Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam na última aula que era de poções.  
  
- Só espero que nesse ano a gente não perca tantos pontos como no ano passado - disse Harry para Rony.  
  
- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória do senhores Potter e Weasley - disse Snape muito feliz por tirar os pontos da Grifinória.  
  
- Isso é praga - disse Rony sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.  
  
Na saída estavam Rony, Hermione e Harry indo para a torre da Grifinória buscar um livro para que depois do jantar fossem para a cabana de Hagrid. Quando chegaram na porta da torre viram Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Malfoy? - perguntou Harry.  
  
- Não te interessa o que estou fazendo aqui Potter.  
  
- Interessa sim, essa não é a sua torre, é a nossa. Por isso você deve uma satisfação - disse Rony. - O que você quer?  
  
- A sua irmã, quero falar com ela.  
  
- Seu idiota, canalha, não quero que você encoste nenhum do seus dedos nela, entendeu? - disse Rony tentando se desvencilhar do braços de Harry e Hermione que o estavam segurando.  
  
- O que eu quero com ela não te interessa Weasley - disse Draco andando no enorme corredor e deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione nervosos e curiosos. Draco só estava querendo falar com Gina pelo motivo de tentar fazer amizade com ela e acabar provocando ciúmes em Harry. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Quando o trio estava jantando, Gina virou e perguntou para Harry, Hermione e Rony que estavam conversando.  
  
- Posso ir com vocês na cabana do Hagrid? Estou com saudades dele.  
  
- Não dá, Gina, é particular, outro dia você pode ir - disse Harry por mais que doesse o seu coração por negar um pedido a Gina.  
  
Gina somente abaixou a cabeça demonstrando grande tristeza e pensando consigo mesma: "Sozinha outra vez, e sem nada pra fazer".  
  
- Gina, você tem alguma coisa com o Draco? - perguntou Rony temendo a resposta.  
  
- Não Rony, nunca falei com ele, não. Falei uma vez no trem.  
  
- O que você falou? - perguntou Rony.  
  
- Não te interessa, isso é particular - disse Gina se levantando da cadeira e saindo do salão. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gina estava dando umas voltas perto do lago pensando em como sua vida era triste, nunca teve muitos amigos pra confiar os seus segredos e vontades. Gina se sentou em uma árvore que ficava perto da cabana de Hagrid, e ali ficou por alguns minutos em silêncio pensando na sua vida, até que uma voz acabou com seus pensamentos. - O quê esta fazendo aqui sozinha Weasley? - disse Draco Malfoy.  
  
- E o que você esta fazendo aqui Malfoy? E o que aconteceu com a educação que você tinha por alguns segundos no trem?  
  
- Não sei onde ela está, e só estava dando umas voltas - disse Draco sentando-se ao lado de Gina.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- E a sua vida como está?  
  
- Nossa, Weasley, porque esse interesse repentino na minha vida? Ah já sei se apaixonou por mim, isso eu não posso evitar é sempre assim - disse Draco com um tom de voz sarcástico.  
  
- Não estou, mas é só pra quebrar o silêncio, mas já que não quer conversa eu já vou.  
  
Draco não ia fazer nada pra segurar Gina, mas quando viu que Harry se aproximava da árvore, levantou e segurou Gina pela mão.  
  
- Não vai, fica aqui comigo - disse Draco em um tom de voz alto se fazendo notar. Gina não disse nada apenas o olhou.  
  
- Gina o que você esta fazendo com esse crápula? - perguntou Harry que percebeu o que estava acontecendo atrás da árvore.  
  
- Não é da sua conta Potter, o assunto é só entre eu e ela, pode nos dar privacidade por favor? - disse Draco tentando provocar um ciúmes louco em Harry, o que estava conseguindo muito bem.  
  
Harry olhou para Gina, que retribuiu um olhar tentando dizer "por favor, vai". Draco que observava disse num tom mais sarcástico possível.  
  
- Esta vendo Potter, você sobrou. - Vai Harry, e não fale nada para o Rony, só estou conversando com ele - pediu Gina.  
  
- Tá bem Gina, se é assim que você quer! - e Harry saiu, triste e com um grande ciúme.  
  
Draco soltou bruscamente a mão de Gina e a encarou.  
  
- É isso o que você quer, Malfoy, fazer ciúmes pro Harry? Ele nem gosta de mim - disse Gina.  
  
- Claro que não, Weasley - disse Draco  
  
- Claro que sim, olha como você esta me tratando agora, me chamando pelo sobrenome e com um tom de voz desdenhoso como se eu fosse um verme - disse Gina começando a ficar nervosa.  
  
- O que foi Weasley? Já sei. Estava se iludindo, achou que eu estava apaixonado por você. Pra falar a verdade eu não estou, mas não estou fazendo ciúmes pro Harry. É que eu queria ser seu amigo - disse Draco tentando fazer de tudo pra não rir.  
  
- Verdade, Malfoy? - perguntou Gina incrédula.  
  
- É a mais pura verdade - respondeu Draco segurando o riso.  
  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, somente com os seus pensamentos: "Nossa! Nunca imaginei que Draco Malfoy iria querer ser meu amigo, e eu achei que era pra fazer ciúmes no Harry. Como você é boba, Gina Weasley!".  
  
"Mas como ela é burrinha e ingênua. Com mil garotas pra fazer amizade eu vou escolher ela, a Weasley, a menina boba e feia de Hogwarts. Feia? Não, feia ela não é, de jeito nenhum, pelo contrário, ela esta linda. Linda? Pára Draco, ou você vai se apaixonar por ela. Mas eu vou ter que ser mais calmo com ela toda hora, ou vai acabar desconfiando".  
  
O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo, até que Gina o quebrou:  
  
- Nosso começo de amizade esta péssimo, não trocamos nenhuma palavra - disse ela com um grande sorriso.  
  
- O que você esperava, Weas.. quer dizer Gina? Nós somos mais tímidos do que fadinhas - disse Draco.  
  
- É verdade. Mas é só começarmos a conversar que não paramos mais.  
  
Draco e Gina ficaram um tempo conversando. Ela estava feliz com seu amigo, e ele já estava ficando irritado em ter que ficar falando com ela. Até que Rony grita totalmente nervoso. E nessa hora Draco ficou feliz pois poderia irritar ele e Harry.  
  
- VIRGINIA WEASLEY! O que você estava fazendo com esse crápula ridículo do Malfoy? - gritou Rony.  
  
- Rony eu só estava... - mas Rony cortou Gina  
  
- Quando o Harry me disse eu não acreditei.  
  
Nessa hora ela olhou para Harry que estava do lado de Hermione tentando segurar Rony. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração por fazer isso com Gina, quando viu os olhos cheios de raiva dela.  
  
- Ora ora, Potter, não agüentou e foi fala para o seu amigo. Com certeza estava com medo de que a Gina se apaixonasse por mim e perdesse sua paixão secreta. Pois é perdeu a paixão e sua amiguinha, porque pelo jeito Gina ficou nervosa com o que você fez - disse Draco que se virou e fez questão de beijar a mão e o rosto de Gina. Depois se virou e ainda pôde ver o ciúme de Harry, e a raiva de Rony. E foi rumo ao castelo.  
  
- Crápula nojento! E você Gina, vem comigo pro castelo agora e vamos ter uma conversinha! - disse Rony puxando Gina pelas mãos. 


	7. O Fim de Uma Pequena Amizade

Capítulo 7: O fim de uma pequena amizade  
  
Gina estava sendo levada para a torre da Grifinoria, fazendo todos que estavam nos corredores do castelo parar.  
  
Quando ficaram de frente com o quadro da Mulher Gorda, Rony disse extremamente nervoso:  
  
- Feitiço do dragão  
  
- Estou vendo que algum dragão enfeitiçou mesmo - disse a Mulher Gorda. O quadro saiu da parede e Rony entrou segurando a irmã pelos pulsos, que tentava se soltar da mão de Rony.  
  
Hermione estava logo atrás e fez cara de censura para Harry, pra que ele não tivesse dito nada a Rony.  
  
-VIRGINIA WEASLEY, que história é essa de ficar conversando com Draco Malfoy? - gritou Rony jogando Gina em uma poltrona e chamando a atenção de todos os alunos da Grifinória que estavam conversando perto dali.  
  
- Você falou certo Ronald, eu estava conversando com ele, tem algum problema nisso? - gritou Gina mais alto ainda.  
  
- Você ainda pergunta que problema tem. Gina ele é nosso inimigo, me odeia, odeia o Harry e a Mione - disse Rony abaixando um pouco a voz.  
  
Pelo fato dele ter abaixado a voz, todos os alunos da Grifinoria ficaram em silêncio e chegaram mais perto para ouvir a briga.  
  
- Você disse certo de novo Ronald Weasley, ele odeia você, a Mione e o Potter, e isso não significa que ele me odeia, o meu nome não constou na sua lista.  
  
- O que foi que você disse Gina? Diz que eu não ouvi direito você chamou o Harry de Potter - disse Rony já mais calmo.  
  
- Chamei sim, Rony, é assim que chamamos o inimigo, pelo sobrenome - disse Gina se levantando e subindo a escada sem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra de Rony. Harry estava chocado, além da amizade com Gina, perdeu todas as esperanças de ter algum relacionamento com ela.  
  
Gina subiu para o seu quarto, totalmente encabulada com o que acabara de acontecer, e principalmente chateada pelo que Harry tinha feito com ela. Eles não eram amigos, mas estava começando a surgir uma pequena amizade.  
  
"Eu não acredito que o Harry fez isso comigo. Mas será que o Draco tem razão, será que o Harry esta gostando de mim e fez isso por ciúmes?" pensava Gina. Ela estava muito cansada e abalada, então deitou em sua cama antes que Hermione começasse a conversar com ela, mas uma coisa não esqueceu. "Eu vou continuar a ser amiga do Draco, mesmo que escondido" pensou Gina antes de cair em sono profundo.  
  
Curtinho esse capitulo né? Estava sem inspiração, revisem por favor 


	8. O Feitiço que Virou Contra o Feiticeiro

Capítulo 8: O feitiço que virou contra o feiticeiro  
  
  
  
- Gina, acorda! - disse Hermione já começando a ficar irritada.  
  
- Me deixe dormir, Mione. Hoje é sábado, estou cansada - resmungou Gina puxando o lençol pra cima da cabeça.  
  
Em um movimento brusco, Hermione puxou o lençol deixando Gina totalmente descoberta.  
  
- Levanta agora, Virginia Weasley, nós temos que conversar.  
  
Ainda relutante, Gina abriu os olhos e sentou na cama:  
  
- Fala, Hermione, do que você quer falar?  
  
Hermione se sentou na cama, e encarou Gina. Respirou fundo e perguntou muito calma:  
  
- Do que você acha, Gina?  
  
- Não faço a mínima idéia - disse Gina fingindo não imaginar qual seria o assunto.  
  
- Não se faça de besta! É sobre aquela partida de Snap Explosivo que tivemos ontem à tarde: eu vi que você roubou, pode falar - disse Hermione séria, mas demonstrando que já estava perdendo a paciência. - Pára de brincadeira, Gina.  
  
- Quem está brincando aqui é você, Hermione.  
  
- Você se faz de boba, Gina, mas sabe o que eu vim falar.  
  
- Tá, não bastou o meu irmão ontem, agora é você - disse Gina começando a se levantar da cama.  
  
Mas Hermione foi mais rápida e puxou o braço de Gina fazendo-a sentar-se.  
  
Olha, Gina, não vou impedir que você seja amiga de ninguém, mas quanto ao fato de não falar com o Harry já é demais.  
  
- Olha, Hermione, com o fato de que eu seja amiga do Malfoy eu fico feliz de você não se importar, agora eu espero que não se importe que eu não seja amiga do Harry.  
  
Faça o que você quiser. Mas fique sabendo que se você se magoar, nós estamos aqui - disse Hermione indo em direção da porta do quarto.  
  
- Hermione!  
  
Ela se virou e olhou para Gina com um olhar esperançoso.  
  
- O Draco não vai me magoar, eu sei disso.  
  
Hermione apenas a olhou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto. Gina ainda ficou um tempo pensando, mas resolveu se vestir e ir tomar café.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gina estava descendo a escada em forma de caracol, quando chegou à Sala Comunal para depois ir ao Salão Principal tomar café, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Harry sentado em uma poltrona perto da escada.  
  
- Gina, vamos conversar - disse Harry se levantando e olhando-a de forma suplicante.  
  
- Não tenho nada pra falar com você, Har...  
  
- Você ia me chamar de Harry, Gina? - ele disse pegando na mão dela e olhando profundamente em seus olhos.  
  
- Não, ia te chamar de Potter, mas saiu sem querer - disse Gina tirando com pressa a sua mão da de Harry e desviou o olhar para o lado.  
  
- Me desculpa por ontem, Gina. Eu só não queria ver você sofrer na mão do Malfoy.  
  
- Não quis me fazer sofrer? Potter, você me fez sofrer do mesmo jeito, e muito mais. Se o Draco me fizesse sofrer eu iria me defender, mas eu não consigo me defender do meu irmão - disse Gina, e saiu.  
  
Harry ficou na Sala Comunal lembrando de como fez Gina sofrer, e prometeu para si mesmo que iria conseguir ser amigo dela outra vez.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* ~*  
  
Gina estava indo para o Salão Principal quando encontra nada mais nada menos que Draco abraçando Pansy Parkinson. Gina ficou estática no começo, não sabia o porque, mas se sentia traída.  
  
Draco e Pansy estavam andando abraçados em direção a ela. Gina estava reunindo toda sua coragem para dar um sorriso para Draco, mas esse parecia ter ignorado sua presença e continuando a andar abraçado com Pansy.  
  
Gina virou-se para trás e viu os dois conversarem animadamente, ainda abraçados.  
  
- Vamos tomar café - disse Rony tentando tirar os olhos da irmã da direção de Draco.  
  
- Onde você estava?  
  
- Estava aqui perto, e vi que você ficou olhando para esse crápula, e percebi que você se magoou.  
  
- Coisa da sua cabeça, Rony.  
  
- É para o seu próprio bem, Gina. Não fica perto dele. Mas agora vamos, o Harry e a Hermione estão esperando.  
  
Gina simplesmente sorriu, pensando o quanto seu irmão se preocupava com ela, mas não podia controlar sua vida. Então o seguiu, e foi tomar café.  
  
Sentou-se na mesa e na mesma hora várias corujas encheram o Salão Principal. Incrivelmente uma carta chegou nas mãos dela.  
  
- Quem te mandou? - perguntou Rony tentando tirar a carta da mão da menina.  
  
- É minha, Rony - disse Gina batendo na mão do irmão.  
  
- Isso mesmo, é assunto dela, Rony - disse Harry interrompendo a conversa. Gina olhou para Harry com raiva. Ela ainda estava muito chateada com ele.  
  
- Com licença, eu vou ler a minha carta em outro lugar - disse se levantando da mesa. E saiu.  
  
- Olha o que você fez, Rony. Só estava tentando puxar assunto com ela - disse Harry.  
  
- Eu sou irmão dela, tenho o direito de saber dos assuntos dela.  
  
Hermione, que estava quieta apenas observando a conversa, se irritou e disse muito nervosa para Rony.  
  
- Não tem mesmo, nós mulheres sabemos o que os homens têm direito ou não de saber.  
  
- Quer dizer que você esconde coisas de mim, Hermione?  
  
- Algumas sim, é lógico.  
  
Quando Rony ia começar a falar Harry interrompeu e gritou:  
  
- PAREM DE FALAR NISSO!  
  
Hermione e Rony apenas olharam boquiabertos, abaixaram a cabeça e não falaram mais nada.  
  
Depois de muito andar procurando um lugar para ler sua carta tranqüilamente, Gina encontrou um cômodo abandonado com várias carteiras e cadeiras. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e leu a carta.  
  
Gina  
  
Me encontre perto da sala de transfiguração em uma hora. Quero muito te ver.  
  
A carta estava sem assinatura. "Quem será que mandou? Deve ser o Draco" Estava mesmo com vontade de falar com Draco. Mas iria esperar ele ter uma reação primeiro. Queria se desculpar pelo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.  
  
Ficou muito tempo dentro daquele cômodo pensando quem teria mandado aquela carta.  
  
"E se não for o Draco, como vou falar com ele?".  
  
Finalmente chegou a hora de se encontrar com a pessoa que tinha mandado o bilhete. Saiu da sala e respirou fundo. Começou a andar o mais rápido que podia, a ansiedade era muito grande.  
  
Finalmente chegou no lugar combinado e viu a sombra de uma pessoa, parecia ser um garoto, mas não parecia ser Draco.  
  
"Ah, Meu Deus, quem será?" pensou e chegou mais perto.  
  
- HARRY! - disse Gina admirada.  
  
Ele se virou e deu um sorriso sincero, mas Gina não retribuiu.  
  
- O que você quer, Potter? Fala logo.  
  
- Gina, nós temos que conversar. Por favor, escuta o que tenho pra falar.  
  
- Não quero escutar nada, me deixa em paz. Só vou falar com você quando tiver vontade.  
  
- Mas aí não vai ser nunca. Gina não pôde deixar de rir, e viu que isso o animou, então logo fechou a cara.  
  
- Fala o que você quer.  
  
- É que... Gina, desde que eu te vi conversando com o Malfoy - disse Harry se aproximando mais de Gina - Eu fiquei com...  
  
- Ora ora, olha quem eu encontrei aqui, pensei que só eu vinha aqui pra tratar da minha vida pessoal.  
  
Era a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Gina se virou e viu que Draco estava com Pansy Parkinson do seu lado.  
  
- O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? - disse Harry totalmente nervoso, pois Draco tinha estragado a conversa dele com Gina.  
  
- O que você acha que eu iria fazer aqui, Potter? Você nunca se enfiou em um lugar deserto para tratar de certas coisas - disse Draco que se virou e encarou Pansy com um sorriso maroto - Bom, não imaginaria encontrar você com a GINA aqui, mas a hora de vocês acabou. Vai, se manda com ela Potter - disse Draco.  
  
- Não chama ela de Gina seu idiota, você não tem esse direito.  
  
- Como não tem direito Harry? Ele tem todo o direito do mundo de me chamar de Gina, a menos que eu proíba - disse a garota um pouco nervosa, afinal Harry não tinha direito de responder por ela.  
  
- Bem feito, Potter. Então, vão nos dar privacidade ou não? - disse Draco olhando Pansy de novo.  
  
- Já estou saindo - disse Gina andando em direção a Pansy e Draco.  
  
Quando passou do lado de Pansy, olhou para ela com cara de nojo, e a sonserina retribuiu a expressão.  
  
- E você, Potter, não vai?  
  
Harry não respondeu. Apenas olhou Draco, e saiu sem dizer nada.  
  
- Então Draquinho, vamos continuar de onde paramos? - disse Pansy com uma voz melosa que irritou muito Draco.  
  
- Mas é claro - disse Draco, e de repente puxou Pansy e a beijou fervorosamente.  
  
*** - Gina, onde você estava? - perguntou Rony.  
  
- Estava com o Harry.  
  
- Quer dizer que vocês voltaram a ser amigos? - perguntou Hermione entusiasmada.  
  
- Não. Eu resolvi dar uma chance pra ele se explicar, mas ai o...  
  
- GINA, que bom que te encontrei, vamos continuar nossa conversa - disse Harry que tinha acabado de passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda.  
  
- Agora não dá, eu vou para a biblioteca procurar um livro que estou precisando.  
  
- Eu vou com você, Gina - disse Hermione.  
  
- Se você não se importa, Mione, eu quero ir sozinha.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem, então - disse Hermione um pouco desapontada.  
  
- Então tchau, até a tarde, no Salão Principal - disse Gina, e saiu da Sala Comunal.  
  
- Eu não sei mas o que faço para voltar a falar com ela - disse Harry.  
  
- Calma, Harry, é só esperar que as coisas se resolvem - disse Rony o consolando.  
  
Gina estava indo para a biblioteca muito distraída, somente pensando no que iria fazer lá, pois não iria estudar, só queria se livrar de Harry.  
  
Mas algo quebrou seus pensamentos, estava ouvindo alguns ruídos perto da sala de transfiguração.  
  
- O que será que está acontecendo? - perguntou a si mesma.  
  
Então chegou mais perto de onde estava aquele barulho, e se deparou com Draco beijando Pansy. Mais uma vez ficou estática, e sentia-se traída novamente. Ele parou de beijar Pansy e olhou para Gina que estava ali parada.  
  
- O que você quer aqui Weasley? - disse Pansy.  
  
- Deixa que eu me entendo com ela - disse Draco, e foi em direção a Gina.  
  
- Meu Deus, Weasley, você nasceu para atrapalhar a vida dos outros, né?  
  
- Deve ser mesmo, Malfoy.  
  
- Você deveria ter continuado no Brasil, porque lá sim, talvez alguém te suportava, sua inútil.  
  
Draco não ouviu ela falar nada, só ouviu o barulho do tapa que tinha levado na cara.  
  
- Você é um idiota Draco, ninguém gosta de você - disse Gina com os olhos marejados.  
  
- Tem certeza, Weasley? Aqui atrás de mim tem uma pessoa que gosta, fora ainda que toda a população de feminina de Hogwarts me ama.  
  
- E você só maltrata, despreza todas as meninas com quem você fica. Não vejo prazer em ficar, nem gostar de você! - gritou Gina.  
  
- Ah, é? Quer que eu te mostre o prazer que as meninas sentem quando me beijam? - disse Draco e foi se aproximando do rosto de Gina.  
  
Mas Gina se afastou e disse com nojo.  
  
- Nunca que eu iria querer experimentar uma sensação dessas.  
  
- Tem certeza mesmo? - disse Draco com um olhar maroto e se aproximando de novo. Draco foi se aproximando mais, tanto que já podia sentir o perfume de Gina.  
  
"Nossa, ela até que tem um perfume bom. ".  
  
Gina também estava pensando a mesma coisa que Draco. "Meu Deus, que perfume!". Estava quase se rendendo quando de repente acordou e respondeu um pouco ofegante.  
  
- Tenho... sim.  
  
- Que pena! Você iria se divertir - disse Draco.  
  
- Draquinho, deixa a Weasley pra lá, se ela quiser fica aqui vendo - disse Pansy percebendo o que estava acontecendo entre os dois.  
  
- Quer ficar, Weasley? - disse Draco sarcástico.  
  
- Não - Gina respondeu secamente. E saiu.  
  
"Maldita Pansy" pensou Draco.  
  
"Maldita Pansy" pensou Gina. "Ah, ela tem uma sorte... queria que ela morresse! Ah, não eu não posso estar com ciúmes dela. Será?".  
  
E Gina foi e ficou na biblioteca até a hora do almoço pensando se o que sentia era mesmo ciúme.  
  
Foi almoçar, e se divertiu muito, pois Harry ficava falando de coisas absurdas conseguindo faze-la rir.  
  
- Então, Gina, podemos ser amigos de novo? - disse ele segurando a mão dela. - Eu só estava preocupado com você.  
  
Gina tirou a mão dela debaixo da mão de Harry, se levantou e atravessou a mesa indo para o lado de Harry, chamando a atenção da mesa da Grifinória que sabia que os dois estavam em conflito.  
  
Harry acompanhou Gina com o olhar, e ficou olhando para ela que estava de pé olhando-o sentado.  
  
- Levanta, Potter - disse secamente.  
  
Hermione e Rony pararam para ver o que Gina ia fazer. A mesa da Grifinória, que tinha visto a briga dos dois, também estava torcendo para que voltassem a serem amigos.  
  
Harry se levantou e ficou em frente a Gina.  
  
Ela o encarou por um minuto, e reparou como ele estava nervoso esperando alguma reação sua.  
  
De repente, se aproximou dele e se pendurou em seu pescoço o abraçando. Harry retribuiu o abraço completamente feliz.  
  
Todos que estavam assistindo a cena sorriram e começaram a cochichar, e os que não estavam prestando olharam para ver o que tinha causado tanto cochichos pelo salão.  
  
Draco estava completamente distraído lendo a carta de seu pai, quando Crabbe o cutucou e disse em seu ouvido.  
  
_Olha só isso, digno da Grifinória e do Potter, sempre querendo chamar a atenção.  
  
Draco levantou os olhos para ver do que Crabbe estava falando, e simplesmente viu Gina abraçada com Harry. Draco ficou praticamente sem palavras, que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi se levantar bruscamente e sair do salão.  
  
- Desculpa, Harry, eu não vi a coisa por esse lado, eu fui pelo lado do Malfoy, achando que você estava com ciúmes. Você me perdoa? _disse Gina se soltando do abraço e olhando no verde vivo dos olhos de Harry.  
  
- Claro, Gina. É o que eu mais quero - disse Harry que a abraçou novamente.  
  
Hermione e o resto do Salão, até mesmo alguns da Sonserina, sorriam satisfeitos, somente Rony que não estava gostando muito de tanta aproximação, mas mesmo assim se mostrava muito feliz.  
  
Depois do abraço Harry e Gina sentaram-se lado a lado e conversaram animadamente.  
  
- Eu sabia que vocês não iam ficar mais de um dia sem se falar - disse Hermione.  
  
- Tá bom, Sibila, sei! - disse Rony sarcasticamente, abraçando a namorada, antes que ela ficasse nervosa.  
  
Hermione sorriu e disse:  
  
- Eu só imaginava. Depois do que aconteceu no primeiro ano da Gina na escola, o Harry tê-la salvado, as pessoas ganham uma grande ligação.  
  
- É mesmo - disseram Harry e Gina juntos.  
  
Então os quatro continuaram almoçando tranqüilamente.  
  
"Maldito Potter, era pra eu estar no lugar dele e ele sentindo o que estou sentindo. Sentindo? Eu não tô sentindo nada, não estou sentindo ciúmes, só estou com raiva, desgraçado!", pensava Draco, e ficou muito tempo pensando se estava mesmo com ciúmes de Gina, ou se era apenas imaginação da sua cabeça.  
  
"Eu não posso estar com ciúmes, eu nem gosto dela, não me apaixono por ninguém". E era verdade, Draco nunca estivera apaixonado, e nunca se sentira amado. Sentia-se amado pela sua família e amava os seus pais, mas nunca amara de um outro jeito e nunca fora amado também.  
  
"Como será que é ser amado e amar?" pensou. "Bom, a Pansy me ama, mas eu não amo ninguém. Será que vou amar alguém? Não, Draco Malfoy não ama ninguém". E continuou pensando até que Pansy chegou.  
  
- Oi Draquinho, porque você saiu do Salão? Perdeu a cena mais romântica que já vi...  
  
- Não quero saber de nada - disse Draco totalmente irritado, não queria saber o que aconteceu no salão.  
  
Draco percebeu que Pansy abaixou a cabeça e ficou muito chateada.  
  
- Ah, Pansy, não fica assim, desculpa.  
  
Pansy sorriu, afinal de contas ele nunca a tratara assim.  
  
- Pansy, você me ama? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- O quê? Olha Draco, nós estamos ficando há dois dias, estamos só ficando, eu não te amo.  
  
- Não mesmo?  
  
- Não, nós só ficamos dois dias, um pra falar a verdade, por que depois que você me beijou você saiu e nem voltou mais, segundo os boatos você estava com a Weasley.  
  
- Estava querendo fazer ciúmes no Potter, ele gosta dela.  
  
- E me trocou por ela, por isso não te amo e nem quero te amar, senão vou sofrer.  
  
- Também acho. Draco Malfoy não ama.  
  
- Mas um dia vai amar e vai acabar sofrendo.  
  
- Tá, Pansy, chega de conversa. Vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo antes - disse Draco com um olhar maroto.  
  
- Claro!  
  
E se beijaram.  
  
"Nossa, imagine se fosse a Gina ao invés da Pansy. Ah, meu Deus, pára de pensar na ruivinha. Ruivinha? Ah, não. Só falta eu estar apaixonado. Pára, Draco, se concentra na Pansy."  
  
E Draco tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia, ficava toda hora lembrando da "ruivinha".  
  
"O perfume da Pansy não é igual ao da Gina".  
  
E assim se passou o dia. Draco com Pansy. E Gina com o trio maravilha. 


	9. Baile e Beijos

Capítulo 9: Baile e beijos  
  
  
  
Na manhã seguinte, na hora do café da manhã Dumbledore se levantou para dar alguns avisos.  
  
- Bom, o baile será daqui a uma semana, preparem as suas vestes a rigor e tratem de arrumar pares.  
  
Todos estavam agitados com o anúncio do baile, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão e pediu silêncio.  
  
- Continuando, não haverá quadribol, devido aos muito ataques dos Comensais. Uma reclamação enorme começou no salão, e Dumbledore pediu calma outra vez.  
  
- E só mais uma coisa. Todos no salão ficaram em silêncio. - Obrigado! - disse Dumbledore e se sentou.  
  
Alguns do Salão riram, outros continuaram reclamando, e outras começaram a dar risadinha frenéticas falando das roupas e dos pares, alguns já jogando cantadas.  
  
Uma semana se passou. Boa parte do castelo já tinha seus pares. Harry iria acompanhar Gina. Rony iria com a sua namorada, Hermione.  
  
Harry e Gina a cada dia que passava ficavam mais amigos.  
  
Ela tinha entendido o porquê dele ter falado para seu irmão. Ele só estava preocupado, afinal de contas era com o Malfoy que ela estava conversando.  
  
Gina e Draco estavam evitando o máximo de se encontrarem por Hogwarts, afinal, se pegassem os dois conversando por aí, poderiam se considerar mortos. Mas esse não era o verdadeiro motivo por não estarem se encontrando, na verdade tinham medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa entre os dois, principalmente depois da última conversa que tiveram.  
  
Draco não suportava ver Gina perto de Harry. Se sentia idiota, tinha perdido para o famoso Potter de novo, pois o que estava querendo causar em Harry voltou contra ele. Era pra fazer ciúmes no Harry por estar conversando com Gina, mas ao contrário disso, agora era ele que sentia ciúmes por ver Gina conversando com o famoso Harry Potter.  
  
"Ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes" era o que Draco sempre pensava. Mas agora o seu objetivo não era mais provocar ciúmes em Harry Potter conversando com Gina, agora tinha o objetivo de ficar com ela, assim matava dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, faria ciúmes em Harry e seria mais uma na sua lista de meninas que ele tinha ficado. É claro, Draco Malfoy ficava com todas de Hogwarts, ficou três dias com Pansy e agora tinha ficado quatro com Lilá Brown, que seria sua companhia para o baile.  
  
Gina também não estava diferente de Draco. Ela também tinha medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa entre eles depois do que tinha acontecido perto da sala de Transfiguração. Também estava se sentindo estranha, toda hora se pegava pensando em Draco e no que tinha acontecido, principalmente depois que Lilá Brown entrou dentro da Sala Comunal gritando pra Deus e o mundo ouvir que ela tinha ficado com Draco Malfoy. "O PERFUME DELE É MUITO BOM" foi a primeira coisa que ouviu dela, Gina sentiu um ciúme horrível, que quase foi capaz de bater em Lilá.  
  
"Ela tem razão, o perfume dele é demais" pensava Gina de cinco em cinco minutos, e de meia em meia hora pegava-se pensando "Como eu queria sentir aquele perfume de novo".  
  
Essas eram as razões de não querer se encontrar com ele.  
  
O dia do baile tinha chegado e todos estavam muito empolgados.  
  
Harry e Rony estavam esperando por Gina e Hermione na sala comunal.  
  
Harry estava com vestes pretas, e seu cabelo estava penteado para trás como na sua festa de aniversário, o que o deixava realmente lindo. Rony estava vestido com vestes azuis, seu cabelo estava como costumava usar todos os dias, mas mesmo assim estava muito bonito.  
  
Quando Gina e Hermione desceram as escadas, Rony e Harry ficaram boquiabertos. Hermione estava muito bonita, usava vestes azul claro, e seu cabelo solto e liso, mas com pequenos cachos nas pontas.  
  
Gina estava tão bonita quanto Hermione, usava vestes brancas, o cabelo estava mais liso do que já era e usava uma pequena tiara com pequenos brilhantes.  
  
- Noooossa, vocês estão lindas - disseram Rony e Harry juntos.  
  
As duas coraram.  
  
- Obrigada. Vocês também estão muito bonitos - disse Gina.  
  
- Vamos - disse Harry oferecendo o braço para Gina.  
  
- Claro. Vocês não vêm? - perguntou Gina para Rony e Hermione.  
  
- Já vamos, só vou curtir minha namorada aqui, vocês entendem né? - exclamou Rony. Hermione corou.  
  
- Tá, até daqui a pouco, então - disse Harry.  
  
Então foram para o Salão Principal.  
  
Gina e Harry estavam conversando com Simas Finnigan e Parvati Patil quando o salão encheu de gente.  
  
Gina pôde ver Draco Malfoy entrar com Lilá Brown.  
  
"Nossa, ele esta lindo", pensou Gina.  
  
E estava mesmo: Draco usava vestes pretas, o que o deixava bonito com a pele pálida. Lilá Brown estava radiante, sorria igual a uma boba alegre por acompanha-lo.  
  
Gina também viu Rony e Hermione entrarem no salão.  
  
Dumbledore se levantou e pediu silêncio.  
  
- Bom, esse é o nosso primeiro baile, o próximo será à fantasia e ocorrerá no Natal. Bom divertimento.  
  
Então uma banda chamada Crazy Witchs começaram a tocar uma música muito agitada, o que fez todos do salão se levantarem para dançar.  
  
Gina e Harry estavam se divertindo muito, não paravam de dançar.  
  
- Gina, posso falar com você? - disse Harry.  
  
- Pode ser daqui a pouco, Harry? Eu quero ir ao banheiro prender um pouco melhor a tiara, ela esta caindo - disse Gina apontando para a tiara que estava mesmo caindo.  
  
- Claro, te espero aqui?  
  
- Sim, eu já volto - disse Gina e saiu.  
  
Gina estava dentro do banheiro feminino arrumando sua tiara, quando Lilá entra no banheiro batendo a porta com violência e entrando dentro de um boxe.  
  
Gina se assustou com a atitude da garota. Então foi perguntar o que tinha acontecido.  
  
- Lilá, o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou batendo na porta do boxe.  
  
- Me deixa, Weasley. Eu não quero estragar a sua felicidade com minha magoas. - disse Lilá soluçando.  
  
- Eu não vou ser feliz, se continuar preocupada com o que esta acontecendo com você.  
  
Então Lilá abriu a porta. O rosto estava marcado por lágrimas, mas seu rosto demonstrava raiva.  
  
E o que Gina não esperava aconteceu: a menina a empurrou com raiva fazendo- a bater as costas na pia que estava em frente ao boxe.  
  
- Você não se preocupa com ninguém, Weasley, você só está no mundo para atrapalhar a vida dos outros.  
  
- Mas Lilá, o que eu fiz?  
  
- O que você fez eu não sei. Mas o Draco, meu namorado, ficava olhando e falando de você o baile todo. O que você fez pra conseguir toda a atenção dele? Fala, garota, você andou se esfregando com ele por aí? No mínimo foi, faz o seu tipo - disse Lilá dando uma pequena risada desdenhosa.  
  
Aquilo foi demais para Gina. Ela que sempre foi meiga e carinhosa, irritou- se como nunca e mostrou o seu lado Weasley.  
  
- QUER SABER, LILÁ? QUE SE DANE! E EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ PRA FICAR ME ESFREGANDO EM TODO MUNDO! DEVE SER POR ISSO QUE EU CONSEGUI A ATENÇÃO DO DRACO, PORQUE ME DOU RESPEITO, NÃO SOU QUE NEM VOCÊ QUE TENTA CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO BEIJANDO TODO MUNDO!!! - gritou Gina, o que deixou a outra assustada, mas não impossibilitada de replicar.  
  
- OLHA AQUI, WEASLEY, VO...  
  
- Não quero saber - disse Gina saindo e deixando Lilá sozinha no banheiro.  
  
Gina estava totalmente irritada com o que Lilá tinha lhe falado, mas também estava um pouco feliz por ver que Draco só falava dela. Estava pisando fundo e andava de cabeça baixa resmungando palavras sem sentido que nem viu quando esbarrou em uma pessoa.  
  
- Ai, Weasley não vê por onde anda? - disse a voz de Draco.  
  
- Desculpa, é que eu to nervosa e nem vi você aí.  
  
- Tá nervosa, é? Então olha bem pra mim, porque você fica linda quando está nervosa.  
  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy.  
  
- Santo Deus, vai entender as mulheres. Nós elogiamos, levamos patada, xingamos, e também levamos. O que agrada vocês?  
  
- Depende da pessoa - disse ela, que começou a arrumar a tiara.  
  
- Nossa, de onde você roubou isso? Porque comprar você não comprou, você não tem condições, e trabalhar para conseguir também não, porque você é uma inútil.  
  
Gina ia dizer algo mais Draco continuou.  
  
- Ah lembrei, seu pai foi promovido para Ministro da Magia e agora entrou pro mundo dos ricos, para vocês, a guerra de Voldemort foi bem útil.  
  
- Olha, Malfoy, só não te bato porque estou com pressa.  
  
- Bater? Aquilo que você me deu aquele dia não foi um tapa, a sua mão é tão macia que não senti nada.  
  
- O que você disse? - perguntou Gina incrédula.  
  
- Nada, eu não disse nada - disse Draco encabulado.  
  
- Disse sim, mas já que você não quer falar, vai tomar banho, apesar de você não precisar, você é muito cheiroso mesmo.  
  
- Ah, não. O que você falou? Repete - disse Draco contendo o riso e sendo sarcástico.  
  
- Nada, eu não disse nada - Gina corou furiosamente.  
  
- Então vai tomar banho você também, mesmo que não precise.  
  
- Repete, essa eu quero ouvir de novo.  
  
- Ah é, quer dizer que você gostou de ouvir Draco Malfoy, o príncipe de Hogwarts, falar que você é cheirosa! - disse Draco se aproximando de Gina.  
  
- Mas você também gostou de ouvir eu falar que você é cheiroso, não é? - Gina sussurrou se aproximando mais de Draco.  
  
- Então eu confesso, você é muito cheirosa mesmo, até demais, me atrai para perto de você - Draco ficou mais perto dela e ficava sussurrando em seu ouvido. O que a deixou arrepiada.  
  
- Nossa, você se arrepiou, olha só o que eu causo em você, e ainda posso causar mais, quer que eu prove? - perguntou Draco olhando para Gina com um olhar sedutor.  
  
- Quero - Gina não se segurou e murmurou olhando nos olhos de Draco.  
  
Isso já foi demais para ele. Então em um movimento rápido, Draco passou o braço direito ao redor da cintura de Gina.  
  
- Você não vai se arrepender - murmurou Draco.  
  
Então o que Gina esperava e queria aconteceu. Draco a puxou para perto e a beijou fervorosamente. Gina não sabia como reagir, afinal de contas era o seu primeiro beijo, simplesmente passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, e para incrementar passou as unhas na sua nuca.  
  
Isso deixou Draco arrepiado, o que o fez puxa-la para mais perto, abraçando.  
  
Ficaram por muito tempo se beijando, até que Gina parou, e pode reparar que Draco soltou um som de desapontamento.  
  
- Aqui não - disse Gina sorrindo e o puxando pela mão para irem para outro lugar.  
  
Andaram por um tempo e chegaram em um corredor não muito longe do Salão Principal.  
  
Estavam andando até que Draco puxou a mão de Gina, a encostou na parede e a prendeu colocando os braços na parede.  
  
- Aqui está bom - disse Draco.  
  
Então se beijaram de novo. De repente a tiara que estava na cabeça caiu em cima do rosto de ambos. Em um gesto rápido ele pegou a tiara e a jogou no chão fazendo um grande barulho.  
  
E mais uma vez o beijo foi interrompido, mas dessa vez por Draco.  
  
- Vai, devem estar te procurando. Outro dia nós nos falamos.  
  
- Duvido, você só engana, não passa de quatro dias comigo.  
  
- É, eu sou assim mesmo.  
  
- Um cachorro - disse Gina sorrindo. Então deu um selinho em Draco e saiu correndo para o Salão Principal.  
  
- Que menina doidinha - disse Draco indo em direção a tiara de Gina que estava jogada no chão.  
  
Pegou-a e a ficou fitando por alguns minutos.  
  
- Você vai ter a sua vingança, Potter. Essa é a prova - disse Draco. Então Draco foi para o Salão da Sonserina.  
  
Gina foi para o salão principal, quando encontrou Harry.  
  
- Harry, eu vou subir estou um pouco tonta, diz ao Rony que estou bem - disse ofegante pela corrida.  
  
- Onde você estava, e cadê a sua tiara? Então Gina reparou que estava sem a tiara, e sorriu ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido.  
  
- Minha tiara? Ah sim, ela não parava, então a levei para o Salão Comunal, fiquei um tempo lá e me senti enjoada, por isso resolvi dormir.  
  
- Não quer ir para a Ala Hospitalar?  
  
- Não Harry, eu estou bem. Boa noite! - disse dando um beijo no rosto dele, que ficou desconfiado: Gina esperou tanto pelo baile e agora queria subir... talvez de fato estivesse enjoada mesmo.  
  
Gina foi para a Sala Comunal, e a primeira coisa que queria fazer era deitar e dormir.  
  
Então tirou as vestes e dormiu, mal esperava para o que iria acontecer. 


	10. Uma Decepção

Capítulo 10: Uma decepção  
  
Desesperada. Se tivessem que descrever Gina Weasley naquela manhã, era desesperada.  
  
"Eu beijei o Malfoy! Gina, o que você tem na cabeça? Você é maluca!" Gina tinha acordado há pouco tempo, e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que tudo não passara de um sonho.  
  
"E que sonho...!" foi o que tinha pensado. Mas logo se convenceu de que tudo era verdade quando viu as suas vestes dobradas em cima de uma cadeira, e o pior: sem a sua tiara, que no momento, havia esquecido.  
  
Na mesma hora, entrou em desespero e começou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto do quinto ano.  
  
"Calma Gina. Calma, senta, respira, e tenta esquecer isso". Ela então sentou, respirou fundo, mas quando ia esquecer, nada deu certo, apenas viu a imagem do beijo que tinha dado em Draco.  
  
"Ele beija tão bem... foi tão bom o meu primeiro beijo". Suspirou. Mas logo se repreendeu: "Onde você estava com a cabeça? Nem com o Harry eu perdia o controle da situação! Mas foi ótimo...". E suspirou outra vez.  
  
- Gina, vamos descer, estão todas as meninas lá embaixo conversando sobre o baile!  
  
Era Hermione que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto e escutado o suspiro da garota.  
  
- Suspirando por alguém, Gina? - perguntou Hermione, sorrindo.  
  
- Não, só estou cansada.  
  
Reparou que não convencera Hermione, mas que a amiga não tinha ficado chateada.  
  
As duas desceram as escadas da torre da Grifinória para se unir às meninas que estavam conversando em frente à lareira. Ficaram lá, apenas escutando a conversa. Muitas já tinham namorado e ficavam falando dos seus relacionamentos, dizendo o quanto seus parceiros eram românticos. E Gina ficava no mundo das nuvens, imaginando como seria se namorasse Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Não, isso é impossivel".  
  
E logo voltava a imaginar passeios de mãos dadas, declarações.  
  
Mas voltou ao mundo real, quando ouviu Lilá Brown gritar:  
  
- VOLTAMOS, VOLTAMOS!!!  
  
"Voltamos? Quem voltou com quem?", surpreendeu-se Gina, temendo a resposta.  
  
- Quem voltou? - perguntou Hermione.  
  
- Ora, Hermione, eu e Draco Malfoy! Ele disse que gosta de mim, e pediu desculpas pelo o que fez ontem comigo - disse Lilá muito empolgada, mas olhando para Gina de um jeito ameaçador. Ela não quis mais escutar nada, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que pudesse começar a chorar na frente de todos. Dito e feito, Gina levantou-se e saiu sem dar satisfações onde iria, deixando Hermione assustada com a sua reação.  
  
Quando passou pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda, trombou em Harry.  
  
- Ah, Harry, desculpa - disse com a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder seus olhos que estavam marejados.  
  
- Não tem problema. Gina, está tudo bem?- perguntou Harry aflito, pois havia percebido a situação da menina.  
  
- Sim, está. Com licença.  
  
Saiu da Sala Comunal, e ainda pôde ouvir Lilá falar: "Ele disse que gosta de mim, não é demais?".  
  
"Como eu sou idiota. Como alguém pode ser tão...".  
  
Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, pois ouviu a voz de Draco Malfoy a chamando.  
  
- Fugindo de mim, Weasley?  
  
- Me deixa em paz!  
  
Mas antes que voltasse a andar, Draco puxou seu braço, fazendo-a encara- lo.  
  
- Não vou deixar, esqueceu do que aconteceu ontem? - disse Draco se aproximando dela.  
  
"Afasta, Gina, afasta! Você vai acabar perdendo o controle da situação de novo", sua mente a alertava.  
  
- É claro que não - disse Gina tirando bruscamente seu braço do dele.  
  
- Então? - sorriu ele malicioso. Não vai querer continuar? - e mais uma vez se aproximou, ficando centímetros do rosto dela.  
  
Gina estava quase se rendendo, quando novamente sua mente a interrompeu, antes que fizesse uma besteira. "Sai de perto Gina, você não se controla perto dele, a resposta está no que aconteceu ontem".  
  
Gina afastou-se bruscamente de Draco, e apontando o dedo pra ele, disse em um tom de ameaça.  
  
- Nunca, nunca mais, chegue perto de mim. E não ouse em me tocar, entendeu?  
  
Draco ficou assustado com a reação da garota. Afinal de contas, nenhuma menina de toda Hogwarts falaria aquilo pra ele.  
  
- Não, não entendi. Por que você não quer? Tem certeza? - disse Draco de novo sorrindo malicioso e aproximando-se.  
  
Mas dessa vez nenhuma voz veio na cabeça de Gina, fazendo-a esquecer do que poderia acontecer.  
  
Então ele foi se aproximando mais de Gina. E o que queria aconteceu: seus lábios tocaram os dela.  
  
Mas o que foi bom pra Draco durou pouco, pois como um choque, aquilo acordou a garota, e a fez virar o rosto, descolando seus lábios dos dele.  
  
- Você não quer mesmo, não é? - perguntou Draco, mas dessa vez sério.  
  
Gina ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que responder, pois queria beija-lo, mas ele voltara com Lilá.  
  
- Me esquece - disse o encarando, e voltando a andar.  
  
"O quê essa menina tem na cabeça pra não querer beijar Draco Malfoy? Definitivamente, deve estar com algum problema".  
  
- Não, Weasley volta aqui! - gritou Draco para Gina que já estava um pouco distante.  
  
Ela parou, mas não virou para encara-lo, continuou de costas para ele, pois já estava começando a chorar.  
  
Draco correu até ela, e conseguiu olhar em seu rosto, que já estava marcado por algumas lágrimas.  
  
Assustou-se, viu que Gina estava chorando, e chorando muito. "O que será que eu fiz?", ele pensou, agora sentindo -se culpado. Ficaram em silêncio, até que ela resolveu quebrar-lo.  
  
- Me deixe ir - disse abaixando a cabeça, tentando esconder a sua tristeza.  
  
- Não, você só vai sair daqui quando me falar o que eu fiz - disse Draco tentando fazê-la encara-lo.  
  
"Será que você não sabe? Me usar por uma noite e voltar com a sua namorada não é o bastante pra ficar chateada?", pensou Gina, o que a fez chorar mais ainda, quando lembrou do beijo que tinham dado na noite anterior.  
  
Draco se aproximou mais, mas não com a intenção de beija-la, e sim de tentar faze-la falar o que aconteceu.  
  
Mas Gina entendeu errado, achou que ele queria beija-la. E antes que fizesse uma loucura, pois sabia que perdia o controle quando estava com ele, respirou fundo e o encarou com um olhar de desprezo e raiva.  
  
- Já disse pra me deixar em paz.  
  
Draco, que já não estava nem um pouco calmo, só se irritou mais, o que o fez segurar Gina pelos ombros e traze-la para mais perto de si, fazendo-a encara-lo.  
  
Ela, que já estava assustada com o que poderia acontecer, surpreendeu-se quando ele, ao invés de beija-la como já imaginava, disse completamente nervoso, a segurando com mais força, mostrando toda a sua raiva.  
  
- Me diz, Weasley, o que eu fiz, caso contrário você não vai ter paz nunca - disse com um olhar e tom de voz ameaçador. Gina estava tremendo e Draco a segurava com mais força, o que já estava machucando. Gina abria e fechava a boca, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Olhava nos olhos dele e acabava mergulhando nos olhos cinzas e frios, sem mostrar nem um sentimento bom. Isso a assustava, nunca o tinha visto tão ameaçador.  
  
Mas uma voz reconhecida interrompeu aquele momento, para alivio de Gina.  
  
- Solta ela, Malfoy - disse Harry, por trás de Gina, mas conseguia ver o rosto de Draco cheio de fúria e pôde ver que ela estava com medo.  
  
- Não se intrometa, Potter - disse Draco apertando o braço de Gina com mais força.  
  
- Solta ela. AGORA! - Harry explodiu. Os outros dois até se assustaram com a raiva dele. E até mesmo o próprio estranhou.  
  
Contudo, Draco soltou Gina, que estava com o olhar assustado e marejado.  
  
Draco por um momento se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo com ela. Viu que estava apavorada, e se arrependeu, mas ainda queria saber a verdade.  
  
Quando a soltou, viu que a menina sentia-se aliviada, e para o seu desagrado, correu para os braços de Harry, chorando desesperadamente.  
  
Isso acabou mais com ele. "O famoso Potter de novo, sempre protegendo os indefesos". Draco olhou para Gina, que estava abraçada em Harry soluçando e tremendo.  
  
"Queria estar no lugar dele. Era pra estar no lugar dele, esse plano está dando todo errado. O pior é que a fiz sofrer", Draco se condenava toda hora.  
  
Então resolveu sair dali e deixar os dois sozinhos, antes que mais alguém pudesse aparecer, e Harry o acusasse de ter ameaçado Gina.  
  
Passou por eles, que continuavam abraçados, e pôde ver o rosto de Gina, manchado de lágrimas, e com os olhos cheios de tristeza. Sentia-se arrependido.  
  
Gina o olhou naquele momento e pôde ver que ele estava mesmo arrependido. Abaixou os olhos mostrando-se ainda magoada.  
  
Então ele saiu, percebendo que ainda não tinha sido perdoado. Gina e Draco até estranharam como eles conseguiam se comunicar com o olhar um do outro, sem precisar de palavras.  
  
- Gina, você esta bem? - disse Harry tirando-a de seus pensamentos e a encarando.  
  
- Estou sim Harry, estou melhor. Obrigada - disse Gina soltando-se do abraço, para decepção dele.  
  
- Gina, o que você tem? Está tão chateada... foi alguma coisa que o Malfoy fez? Por que se for, eu acabo com ele.  
  
- Não estou bem Harry. Mas não tem nada a ver com o Malfoy - mentiu Gina. - E sobre o que aconteceu hoje aqui, não conta pra ninguém, por favor.  
  
- Se você quer assim. Mas pelo menos me diz porque você está chateada?  
  
- Ah, Harry, eu fui feita de idiota. Acho que nunca vou ser feliz - disse com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.  
  
- Não, você não é idiota, mas o que fizeram?  
  
- Ontem, no baile, um menino me beijou e ele tinha acabado de terminar com a namorada, mas voltou com ela hoje. Ele só me usou. E o pior, é que eu gosto dele - respondeu em meio a soluços. Harry ficou boquiaberto pelo fato de Gina estar contando as suas intimidades pra ele, e também pelo fato de que "sua" Gina ficara com outro.  
  
Ele que sempre viu Gina como a caçula dos Weasley, a menina que sempre tivera uma quedinha por ele, a tímida e indefesa Gina. E agora que ele a via com outros olhos, percebeu que não era o único.  
  
- Vocês homens são todos iguais - disse Gina recuperando-se um pouco.  
  
- Eu não sou. Está querendo jogar alguma indireta pra mim, senhorita Weasley?  
  
Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir; Harry conseguia fazê-la sorrir, e isso a deixa muito mais confortada. Ele demonstrava-se um grande amigo, e às vezes Gina chegava acreditar em Draco, que dizia que Harry gostava dela.  
  
- Vamos ao Salão, você deve estar com fome - disse Harry. Gina concordou com a cabeça. E os dois foram para o salão. Ela reparou que Draco não estava na mesa da Sonserina.  
  
"Pára de pensar nele, Gina Weasley, como você quer esquecer isso, se não colabora?", repreendeu-se.  
  
Então, para se distrair resolveu conversar com Harry e rir das brigas que Hermione e Rony estavam fazendo por motivos bobos. Gina ria muito junto com Harry, que até mesmo esqueceu do que tinha acontecido.  
  
E foi assim, o resto do dia. Ela ficou vinte e quatro horas perto de Harry, Rony e Hermione, e nenhum deles desceu para almoçar nem jantar. Passaram o dia na Torre da Grifinória jogando Snap Explosivo e se alimentando de doces. Gina estava se divertindo muito, mas às vezes, em alguns raros momentos de silêncio, começava a se lembrar de tudo e ficava chateada. Harry sempre percebia e fazia de tudo para anima-la e conseguia, Gina ficava feliz sim, e muito mais feliz por Harry não ter mais tocado no assunto e estar preocupado com ela, sempre tentando faze-la sorrir. E em alguns momentos, também ficava feliz por ver todos contentes e conversando animadamente. Mas só uma pessoa não estava realmente animada entre os quatro: essa pessoa era Harry, que mesmo mostrando-se assim, estava magoado; triste por Gina, mas por um lado feliz, pois pelo menos ela não estava nos braços de ninguém.  
  
Por enquanto. 


	11. Foi tudo um engano!

Capítulo 11: Foi um engano!  
  
Gina estava indo sozinha para o Salão Principal tomar café. Hermione, Rony e Harry já estavam lá, aguardando-a, para tomarem o café da manhã e irem para as aulas.  
  
Enquanto andava sozinha, gostava muito de ficar pensando sobre o que iria fazer durante o dia; mas naquela manhã não pensava muito sobre isso, e sim em Draco Malfoy, no beijo, na briga, na decepção no dia anterior, e foi em meio a esses pensamentos que não reparou que alguém a estava chamando.  
  
Draco já a estava chamando há um bom tempo, mas a menina parecia não escutar. Então foi até ela e colocou sua mão no ombro dela para faze-la parar.  
  
- Você não escutou? Estou te chamando, Weasley.  
  
Gina sentiu um arrepio quando Draco colocou a mão dele em seu ombro. Sabia que era ele, pois tinha o mesmo toque, que a fazia arrepiar-se, como no beijo que deram no dia do baile.  
  
Virou-se para ele, e antes que perdesse a coragem, disse encarando-o:  
  
- Será que você não escutou ontem, quando disse pra você me deixar em paz?  
  
- Sim, escutei, mas eu quero e tenho o direito de saber: por que você está nervosa comigo? No dia do baile, parecia estar bem animada - Draco deu um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico.  
  
Aquilo irritou Gina por dois motivos: por ele lembrar o baile, e por ficar insistindo no assunto.  
  
- Não me lembre daquele dia, foi o maior erro da minha vida.  
  
- Ah, então você não olha pra mim porque achou que foi um erro? Bom, eu não achei, pelo contrário, até gostei.  
  
Draco não mentiu, gostou de ter ficado com Gina, mas ficar por ficar e fazer ciúmes em Harry. Só que agora a queria ficar por motivos que ele não reconhecia, um deles era por ser um desafio. E Draco adorava desafios que envolvessem mulheres, normalmente apostava com Crabbe e Goyle se ele conseguiria ficar com alguma menina, e sempre ganhava. E ficara com Gina, que agora não queria mais nada. A partir do dia do baile começara a sentir algo diferente por ela, mas ele sabia que não gostava dela, era pelo fato dela ser tão frágil, e por um dia sentiu que a protegia.  
  
- Eu não gostei. Odeio que me façam de idiota - disse Gina chamando a atenção de Draco, que estava distraído tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.  
  
- Idiota? Quem aqui te fez de idiota?  
  
- Como você é cínico. Eu só fui mais uma na sua lista, me fez de idiota. E o pior, me fez de tapa-buraco, para te consolar depois da briguinha que você teve com a Lilá. - pela primeira vez na vida de Draco Malfoy, ele não se fazia de desentendido, na verdade não estava entendendo nada.  
  
- O que ela tem a ver com tudo isso?  
  
- Você é cínico mesmo. Ontem você voltou a namorar ela. E não se faça de desentendido - Gina surpreendeu-se com a coragem de falar aquilo para Draco, tão segura de si.  
  
"Voltar? Agora que não estou entendendo nada mesmo".  
  
- Me explica, não estou entendendo nada - disse com uma ponta de curiosidade.  
  
- Meu Deus, não foi à toa que você caiu na sonserina, falso e astuto, é um sonso.  
  
- Sonso? Não me ofenda, Weasley - Draco explodiu, e mais uma vez chegou mais perto dela, a olhando de modo ameaçador.  
  
E mais uma vez Gina se assustou com o que ele poderia fazer. E disse um tanto nervosa:  
  
- Se você não sabe, sonso significa que a pessoa é astuta e fingida, é isso o que você é.  
  
- Eu não estou mentindo, Weasley - Draco se irritou mais. E dessa vez se aproximou mais e a segurou pelos braços, mas com menos força, para não assusta-la muito.  
  
Mas foi em vão, Gina se assustou e soltou-se dos braços de Draco bruscamente, e saiu correndo para o salão principal.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, você faz tudo errado. Mas o que ela quis dizer com eu ter voltado com a Lilá?". Draco pensou e chegou a uma conclusão. "Lilá burra, ela vai se ver comigo" e foi para o salão principal.  
  
...  
  
Gina entrou no Salão Principal tremendo, agora sentia medo de Draco Malfoy por dois motivos: um, pelo fato de Draco ficar nervoso com ela e acabar machucando-a, apesar de não ser esse o maior problema, pois acreditava que Draco não faria isso. O principal motivo era o fato de acabar não se controlando de novo e acabar correspondendo-o quando ele tentava beija-la.  
  
Gina tinha chegado na hora em que o café da manhã tinha acabado, e pior, quando Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam saindo do Salão e começaram a fazer um interrogatório pelo motivo da demora e também por ela estar com um aspecto muito assustado.  
  
Harry ficou desconfiado e achou que Malfoy a assustara de novo. Então puxou Gina em um canto, afastado de Hermione e Rony.  
  
- Gina, você está com uma cara assustada. O Malfoy te fez alguma coisa de novo? - perguntou Harry, em um canto bem longe de Rony e Hermione.  
  
- Não... Não Harry, ele não fez nada não - disse Gina nervosa pela pergunta do garoto. O Draco não fez nada.  
  
- Draco? - Harry fez uma expressão surpresa e confusa.  
  
- É... Malfoy, é que não gosto dessas formalidades.  
  
- Hum, tudo bem - disse Harry erguendo a sobrancelha e examinando-a de cima a baixo, e continuando. - Vamos para as aulas?  
  
- Ah sim, vamos - disse Gina que foi seguida por Harry logo em seguida.  
  
Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony estavam indo para as salas correspondentes, mas Harry, para garantir que Gina não iria encontrar Draco, resolveu acompanha-la até a sala de aula.  
  
- Mione, Rony, vou levar Gina até a sala de aula.  
  
- Ah tá, tudo bem, eu e a Mione vamos esperar aqui, né Mione? - disse Rony sorrindo maliciosamente e apontando para um lugar mais calmo.  
  
- É vamos - disse Hermione olhando para Gina desconfiada, como se estivesse a avaliasse.  
  
Harry e Gina andavam lado a lado, mas ela sempre se afastava um pouco quando ele chegava mais perto, deixando os ombros se encostarem.  
  
Quando andavam tranqüilamente em silêncio e Harry já tinha desistido de se aproximar, Gina avistou Draco indo em direção contrária a eles. Ela o olhava andando sutilmente com um olhar meio provocador e ao mesmo tempo calmo, com as mãos nos bolsos olhando para frente, como se só existisse ele no mundo, isso arrancava milhares de suspiros de meninas do segundo ano em diante.  
  
E Gina olhava para ele vidrada em tamanha beleza, e claro, sonhando acordada, imaginando-se ao seu lado de mãos dadas deixando milhares de meninas morrendo de inveja. Mas era tudo um sonho, e quando reparou que estava do lado de Harry e não de Draco, viu que o sonserino já estava mais próximo com a mesma expressão, só que desta vez olhando-a.  
  
Gina reparou que estava sendo observada pelo olhar frio de Draco, isso novamente a deixou um pouco assustada, fazendo-a se aproximar mais de Harry e segurando sua mão em pedido de proteção.  
  
Mas Harry não tinha visto nada, nem ao menos reparado que Draco estava um pouco próximo, então sorriu triunfante e apertou mais a mão de Gina.  
  
Draco viu aquilo com uma raiva tão incontrolável que se não desviasse o olhar daquela cena era capaz de cometer uma loucura. Somente fuzilou os dois com os olhos demonstrando toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento, o que arrancou mais suspiros ainda. Desviou o olhar de Gina para Harry, estava na hora de colocar medo no Potter.  
  
"Desgraçado, infeliz, era pra você estar no meu lugar, era pra Gina ter medo de você e não de mim! Está dando tudo errado, Draco Malfoy! O Potter está ganhando mais uma vez" Draco pensou, dessa vez olhando para Harry, e passando toda a raiva que tinha dentro de si para os olhos cinzas que agora brilhavam em uma raiva incontida.  
  
Harry, que ainda não tinha percebido nada do porque Gina ter se aproximado, descobriu o motivo. Não que ele tivesse ficado chateado por ela só ter se aproximado somente pelo fato de estar com medo de Draco, mas lógico que preferiria se o tivesse feito por livre espontânea vontade, pelo menos mostrava para o outro que ela se sentia melhor com ele.  
  
"Mas ela não tem nem o que comparar, ela nunca teve nada com ele", pensou Harry retribuindo o olhar de Draco.  
  
Draco passou pelos dois com um olhar ameaçador para Harry, sem deixar de olhar para Gina, mas não com um olhar de ódio, e sim um olhar que Gina não soube identificar.  
  
Antes que Harry e Gina percebessem, já estavam em frente a sala de aula de Transfiguração, a primeira aula de Gina.  
  
- Bom, tchau Gina, até mais tarde - disse Harry nervoso. Nunca imaginaria que ficaria nervoso quando estivesse perto dela.  
  
- Até - disse Gina e entrou na sala.  
  
E Harry foi para a sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
...  
  
O dia passou muito rápido, e antes que Gina esperasse já estava na hora do almoço. Estava conversando animadamente com Harry, Rony e Hermione, quando algo chamou sua atenção: Draco levantou da mesa da Sonserina olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, por um momento achou que ele estava olhando para ela, mas pelo contrario, estava olhando para Lilá, que também levantou da mesa. Gina suspirou demonstrando desapontamento, e isso foi percebido por Hermione.  
  
- Gina, será que posso falar com você? - disse Hermione, de uma maneira suplicante.  
  
- Tá, tudo bem, Mione. Vamos para um lugar melhor.  
  
E saíram do Salão Principal deixando Rony e Harry um pouco intrigados, porém resolveram entender como assuntos de mulher.  
  
Elas andaram um pouco em silêncio, então Mione falou:  
  
- Gina, você está estranha ultimamente, anda suspirando por aí, um dia está chateada, outro está feliz. Sinceramente, não estou te entendendo.  
  
- Ah Hermione, eu vou contar por que você é minha amiga - Gina pôde reparar que a garota ficara muito feliz. - É que no baile eu fiquei com um menino, e no dia seguinte ele voltou com a namorada, e ainda teve a cara de pau de querer ficar comigo de novo, e quando estou perto dele eu acabo perdendo o controle, mais do que eu perdia com o Harry.  
  
Hermione por um momento chegou a pensar que o menino fosse Draco Malfoy, afinal de contas, no dia segunte Lilá tinha voltado com ele, e Draco tinha fama de ser o mais garanhão de toda Hogwarts. Mas para preservar a privacidade de Gina, resolveu não perguntar quem era.  
  
- Mas você não sente mais nada pelo Harry? Sinceramente Gina, desde que você voltou do Brasil, vi você diferente várias vezes.  
  
- É, eu sei, faço de propósito. Quando estava no Brasil aprendi e consegui esquecer o Harry, tanto que no aniversário dele, eu resolvi aparecer muito diferente, com uma personalidade diferente da minha - Hermione sorriu. - Mas não queria continuar sendo o que nunca fui e que nunca vou ser, agora continuo sendo a mesma Gina boba e ingênua de sempre.  
  
- Olha Gina, você não é boba, mas ingênua você é um pouquinho sim, admito. Você não sente mais nada pelo Harry? E por que daquela transformação toda, no dia do aniversário dele?  
  
- Foi pra mostrar pra minha família que eu cresci, mas eu mesma percebi que não mudei nada, continuo a mesma.  
  
- Mas Gina, você não respondeu, você ainda gosta do Harry?  
  
Gina ficou em silêncio por um instante pensando no que responder, seria mais fácil dizer que não gostava, óbvio, mas como Hermione era muito esperta, sabia que tinha outro menino na jogada para fazer Gina esquecer de Harry tão de repente. Por fim, respondeu:  
  
- Não Hermione, eu não gosto, e antes que você pergunte, tem outro menino na história, mas pelo qual não vale a pena me iludir.  
  
Hermione não disse mais nada, não adiantaria discutir. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, o quebrou:  
  
- Tudo bem, então. Chegamos a uma conclusão: você continua a mesma Gina de sempre, meiga e boazinha, nada daquela menina que eu vi na festa do Harry, só estava fazendo aquilo pra mostrar que cresceu, e não gosta mais do Harry porque tem outro menino na sua mente agora, estou certa?  
  
- Certíssima, Mione. Agora tenho que ir pegar meus livros na torre da Grifinória, diz para o Harry que não precisa me levar até a sala de aula, eu vou sozinha.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu digo.  
  
Então Gina seguiu para sua Casa, e Hermione para o Salão Principal.  
  
...  
  
Draco estava indo se encontrar com Lilá. "Chegou a hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos, eu falo com a Lilá e termino de acabar com o Potter, e volto a ficar com a Gina. Ela é minha e de mais ninguém, não vou dividi-la com ninguém!". Draco, que estava andando até um corredor onde marcou com Lilá, parou na mesma hora em que a frase veio em sua mente. "Não, eu não posso estar gostando dela, é só pra fazer ciúmes pro Potter, é só pra fazer ciúmes", e continuou a andar, mas não parou de pensar.  
  
"Eu quero e vou ficar com ela de novo, assim faço duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: fico com a menina que estou afim e faço ciúme pro Potter bobo, hehehe. Estou afim? Não, eu não estou afim dela, eu só gostei de ficar com ela, e quero ficar de novo... Não dá no mesmo? É, Draco Malfoy confessa, há dias você só pensa nela, você quer ficar com ela por livre e espontânea vontade, e também pra fazer um ciúmes."  
  
E foi ao encontro de Lilá pensando no que Gina tinha feito para deixa-lo com vontade de ficar com ela de novo. Enfim, parou de pensar, pois tinha chegado ao encontro com Lilá Brown para esclarecer algumas coisas.  
  
...  
  
Gina estava andando tranqüilamente para a torre da Grifinória, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Uma pessoa com cabelos platinados estava indo em direção a um corredor que sempre ficava vazio. Algo lhe dizia para segui- lo, então seguiu seu instinto e foi até Draco, mas resolveu parar quando viu que Lilá também chegava. Quando estava dando meia volta para sair dali, pois não queria presenciar certas cenas, ouviu a voz dele, mas fria do que o normal.  
  
"Ele não trataria uma namorada assim", pensou Gina e por fim resolveu ficar lá, escondida, para escutar a conversa.  
  
- Brown, o que você saiu espalhando pela escola toda? - perguntou Draco sério, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Oras, Draco, que nós voltamos - disse Lilá, sorrindo.  
  
- Ah, meu Deus, você é burra, ou se faz? Desde quando eu voltei com você? Eu só pedi desculpas por ter estragado sua alegria no dia do baile, afinal de contas você ficou muito empolgada - Draco fez uma pausa, mas antes que Lilá pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a cortou. - Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, sabia que você não iria entender, mas por acaso, depois que te pedi desculpas, eu te beijei, garota? Isso quer dizer que não tem nada entre nós!  
  
- Mas Draco, eu pensei que...  
  
- Você não pensou nada, saiu inventando mentiras por aí, agora trate de desmentir - disse ele deixando Lilá chocada no corredor.  
  
Gina, que ouviu a conversa, ficou mais chocada que a própria Lilá.  
  
"Eu acusei o Draco de cínico, e na verdade ele não sabia de nada mesmo. Tenho que pedir desculpas pra ele, e até mesmo acertar o que ficou na noite do baile", pensou, em seguida indo para a torre da Grifinória pegar seus livros e ter as últimas aulas do dia, porém, dessa vez mais tranqüila e feliz. 


	12. O Melhor Erro

Capitulo 12: O melhor Erro  
  
Naquela manhã, Gina acordou com muito sono, pois passara a noite pensando se deveria ou não pedir desculpas a Draco por não ter acreditado nele.  
  
Estava muito exausta, pois além de ficar pensando o que fazer teve que agüentar Hermione e Rony brigando em seu ouvido. Pelo menos, para sua sorte Harry estava junto com ela. Mas mesmo assim, isso atrapalhava os seus pensamentos.  
  
Por fim, depois de muito pensar, resolveu encontrar-se com Draco e pedir desculpas por não acreditando nele, porém ainda meio receosa. "No mínimo vai ofender toda a minha família", pensava.  
  
Depois de ter tomado a decisão, resolveu descer para a Sala Comunal e esperar Harry, Rony e Hermione. Mas ao descer a escada, quase voltou para o quarto, pois Rony e Hermione estavam brigando outra vez, e Harry encontrava- se sentando no sofá, apenas observando a briga. Não voltou em consideração a este. "Ele deve estar ficando nervoso, melhor ir lá".  
  
E foi até o sofá que ficava em frente à lareira, passando por Hermione e Rony que pararam de brigar por um segundo apenas para desejar "bom dia".  
  
Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, no mesmo sofá, cruzou os braços e as pernas e começou a observar a briga também. No começo os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando, então Harry resolveu falar.  
  
- É bom que você tenha vindo ficar aqui comigo, não ia agüentar ver esse teatro sozinho de novo - disse ele, batendo os pés no chão, impaciente, e cruzando os braços por trás da cabeça.  
  
Gina apenas sorriu.  
  
Cinco minutos depois, Hermione e Rony continuavam brigando, e ainda não tinha melhorado nada a situação do casal. Gina observando isso, suspirou cansada e apenas deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, fechando os olhos e aproveitando para descansar.  
  
Ele surpreendeu-se com a atitude dela, e aproveitando da situação, resolveu passar os braços por cima de seu ombro, e continuando a observar a briga.  
  
Ficaram mais um tempo, e a coisa, pareceu acalmar um pouco, então antes que começasse de novo, Harry resolveu chamar todos para tomarem café, pois faltavam poucos minutos para as aulas começarem.  
  
No Salão, todos estavam comendo em silêncio absoluto. Hermione e Rony ainda estavam um pouco de mau humor, Gina pensando se deveria ou não mandar a carta, e Harry estava empolgado, tentando puxar assunto com ela, mas a menina dava respostas curtas, então ele resolveu não incomoda-la mais, pois quando Gina não respondia direito era porque estava pensando, ou não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar.  
  
Gina foi para a aula mais cedo, e disse para Harry que não precisava acompanha-la. Ele ficou um pouco chateado, mas a menina queria ficar sozinha para pensar mais, pois com Harry do seu lado iria ser difícil. E Gina foi para a aula de História da Magia muito distraída, sem nem ao menos perceber que dois olhos cinzas a seguiam.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, está prestando atenção na aula? - bradou o professor Flitwick para Draco, que estava muitíssimo distraído.  
  
- O que foi? - disse Draco levantando o rosto e encarando o professor em cima da sua habitual pilha de livros.  
  
- O Sr. está prestando atenção na aula? Está muito distraído.  
  
Draco percebeu que Rony e Harry riam, e que Hermione os criticou, mas que também não segurava o riso.  
  
Então se distraiu mais uma vez, vendo o trio rindo dele, e se esqueceu completamente do professor falando com ele, pensando em um plano diabólico para acabar com os três.  
  
- Desculpa Sr. Malfoy, mas você não está prestando atenção na aula, e ainda me deixou falando sozinho - ele voltou a encarar o professor. - Vou ter que tirar 20 pontos da Sonserina.  
  
Não somente Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas os outros alunos da Grifinória estavam rindo também, e os sonserinos quase avançando em Draco.  
  
Mas aquilo não bastou para tira-lo de seus pensamentos, continuou pensando até a voz fina do professor Flitwick voltar a falar com ele.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, retire-se da sala.  
  
- COMO? - Draco não agüentou e se levantou, chegando a assustar o professor, pois Draco era alto demais para qualquer um de Hogwarts, mas principalmente para Flitwick.  
  
- Retire-se da sala - disse o professor assustado pela irritação de Draco, que apenas obedeceu, e saiu da sala, não sem antes deixar um olhar ameaçador para os Grifinórios que riam discretamente.  
  
- Senhorita Weasley está prestando atenção na aula? - perguntou o professor Binns calmamente, mas demonstrando irritação.  
  
- Ahn, como professor? - perguntou Gina que pela primeira vez prestou atenção em uma palavra do que o professor dizia.  
  
- A senhorita não está prestando atenção, por acaso está se sentindo bem? Quer se retirar? - perguntou o professor sarcasticamente.  
  
E Gina que não era boba, reparou no tom em que o professor disse isso, e resolveu "brincar" também.  
  
- É professor, não estou me sentindo bem, essa é a razão de não estar prestando atenção - Gina fez a melhor cara de pessoa com um mal estar horrível que conseguiu.  
  
O professor ficou visivelmente sem graça, e permitiu que Gina se retirasse da para ir na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
A garota saiu da sala devagar, tentando demonstrar que não estava bem mesmo, e por fim disse que iria para o hospital, mas é claro que ela não iria, caso contrário, Madame Pomfrey iria perceber que estava tudo bem e iria manda-la para a aula outra vez.  
  
Como não queria ira para o hospital, nem para a Sala Comunal, resolveu ir para a biblioteca, lá alegaria para Madame Pince que precisava estudar, e não precisaria voltar para as aulas. Lá seria o melhor lugar para pensar, e para decidir se ia ou não pedir desculpas a Draco.  
  
"Ora Gina, ele não pediria desculpas a você, ao contrário, iria rir de você, por ter pensado errado dele", pensava.  
  
Mas algo na sua cabeça lhe dizia que tinha de pedir desculpas. Por fim decidiu não ir atrás de Draco, quando um dia ele olhasse pra ela, ela tocaria no assunto.  
  
E foi em meio a esses pensamentos que nem ao menos tinha reparado que alguém a observava.  
  
Draco não estava muito longe de Gina, mas estava a uma razoável distância. "Não custa nada ir até dela". E foi indo em direção a garota, que estava sentada em uma mesa com um livro aberto, mas não parecia ler, e sim, sonhar acordada.  
  
- Por que não está na sala, Weasley? - perguntou com sua habitual voz arrastada.  
  
Gina se assustou quando Draco falou com ela, e principalmente quando o próprio sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu perguntei primeiro.  
  
- Não lhe devo satisfações.  
  
- Eu também não.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, que pareceram horas.  
  
- Fala, Weasley, por que não está na aula?  
  
- Estava muito distraída, pensando, e o professor pediu para eu sair da sala. E você? - respondeu desviando do olhar dele.  
  
- O mesmo que você, pensando na vida, e o professor também me mandou sair da sala. No mínimo você estava pensando em mim - disse ele em seu tom mais sarcástico.  
  
- Está praticando muita Adivinhação, não, Malfoy? - disse Gina finalmente o encarando.  
  
- Não acredito! Você confessou que me ama. Então, como pretende se declarar? Nada de poemas iguais aquele que mandou pro Potter no seu primeiro ano. Nada de "seus olhos são como luas prateadas" - Draco disse a frase com uma voz muito fina, e continuou. - Tá certo, eu sou demais e lindão, claro que é de família, mas não precisa dizer, eu já sei.  
  
- Você é muito idiota mesmo. Na verdade estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de pedir desculpas pra você.  
  
Draco espantou-se, entretanto continuou com a mesma cara, fingindo não estar surpreso.  
  
- Desculpas do quê?  
  
- Eu não acreditei em você. Você disse que não sabia de nada da Lilá, mas era verdade, você não sabia mesmo - Gina abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o seu rosto ruborizado.  
  
Draco reparou que ela tinha ficado vermelha, e sem pensar, disse algo que não queria:  
  
- Já disse que você fica linda com vergonha? - disse Draco levantando o rosto de Gina delicadamente, fazendo a menina olhar em seus olhos, o que a deixou mais vermelha.  
  
- Você já me disse que eu ficava bonita quando estava nervosa - respondeu tirando a mão dele de seu rosto.  
  
Draco ficou desapontado, mas preferiu não demonstrar.  
  
"Como vou ficar com ela, se ela mesmo não ajuda?", pensava. "Vamos pro agora ou nunca".  
  
- Não, eu nunca disse isso - Draco pôde reparar que Gina ficou um pouco chateada e surpresa. Então resolveu continuar. - Eu disse que você ficava linda, e não bonita.  
  
"Meu Deus, de onde eu tirei isso?"  
  
Gina ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, principalmente quando percebeu que a mão dele estava em cima da sua, acariciando-a.  
  
Draco percebeu que ela tinha reparado que ele tinha posto sua mão sobre a dela, e também que a menina parecia feliz.  
  
"Está dando certo, vou ficar com ela, é só tentar mais um pouco".  
  
Gina tinha ficado imensamente feliz, por ver o que Draco estava fazendo, mas como ele era Draco Malfoy, era bom desconfiar, e nem se iludir, e foi por isso, e também pelo motivo de acabar se rendendo que tirou sua mão de baixo da dele e se levantou pegando seu livro.  
  
"Vai ser difícil", Draco pensou quando viu que Gina se levantou e foi guardar o livro na prateleira atrás da mesa de onde estavam. Mas para sua alegria, ou para a de ambos, ela voltou a se sentar do lado dele, mas dessa vez, um pouco mais perto.  
  
E em um ato impensado, segurou a mão dele e olhou intensamente em seus olhos, que agora tinham um certo brilho de felicidade. Draco nem se concentrava muito no que fazia, apenas pensava no que poderia fazer.  
  
"É agora ou nunca".  
  
E com um movimento puxou sua cadeira para mais perto da dela. Quando percebeu que Gina estava completamente hipnotizada, resolveu partir para o ataque, se aproximando mais do rosto de menina.  
  
Ela, por sua vez estava querendo que Draco a beijasse, porém algo dentro dela lhe dizia que era errado. Quando finalmente ele estava bem mais próximo dos lábios dela, a menina resolveu agir com a razão.  
  
Gina sussurrou, deixando Draco incomodado.  
  
- Não Draco, isso é loucura, é erra...  
  
Mas antes que Gina completasse a frase Draco a beijou.  
  
Ele a beijou lentamente, a fim de despertar um grande interesse nela. E Gina correspondia. Então ele colocou a mão na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais para perto de si, que passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco.  
  
Mas o que Draco não esperava, era que pudesse estar mais interessado no beijo do que ela, parecia querer desfrutar cada vez mais do beijo da menina. E foi por isso que resolveu esquecer os seus planos, pelo menos naquele momento, para corresponder o beijo mais intensamente.  
  
Gina percebeu o que causou, viu que ele estava gostando, pois o beijo se intensificara ainda mais. E foi por isso que acordou do sonho que estava tendo, e parou o beijo, deixando-o com os olhos fechados, ainda esperando que ela voltasse.  
  
Mas para o desapontamento de Draco, ela não voltou e quando abriu os olhos, Gina estava de cabeça baixa.  
  
Então, ele levantou o rosto dela com a mão afim de beija-la novamente, mas a menina se desviou de seu toque e o olhou de uma forma triste.  
  
- Isso é errado.  
  
E antes que cometesse mais um erro, Gina resolveu sair dali, deixando-o com um certo desapontamento.  
  
- Dessa vez eu não fiz nada de errado. Está ficando divertida, a vingança do Potter.  
  
E para o seu espanto, Draco disse em um murmúrio.  
  
- Está ficando muito bom.  
  
Draco finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que gostava de ficar com Gina, e que dessa vez gostara mais, pois ela estava insegura, e ele parecia conforta- la. Claro que também achava errado, mas estava começando a gostar do seu erro também.  
  
Percebendo que a biblioteca começava a ficar cheia, pois as aulas já deveriam ter terminado, e queria pensar mais um pouco sobre o seu "erro", resolveu sair dali, mas não sem antes deixar de lembrar o que aconteceu.  
  
Nota da Autora  
  
Então? O que estão achando da fic? Por favor, mandem e-mails dizendo o que acham, pois isso me incentiva a escrever com mais emoção. Por favor, pelo o amor de Deus, digam o que estão achando. Beijinhos, Aline Malfoy. 


	13. O Duelo

Capitulo 13: O Duelo  
  
Já havia se passado um mês depois do "erro" de Gina e Draco.  
  
Draco ficava horas pensando sobre aquilo, e ele mesmo tinha se convencido que gostava de ficar com Gina.  
  
Ele esperava não pensar muito sobre isso, pois preferia concretiza-lo e ficar com ela novamente, mas para sua decepção, Harry Potter o impedia, não desgrudando de Gina um momento sequer.  
  
Draco até imaginava que Gina queria falar com ele, ficar com ele, e queria muito se livrar de Harry, mas o menino parecia não quer desgrudar dela de jeito nenhum.  
  
E todas as vezes que Draco via Harry com Gina sempre pensava a mesma coisa: "Chiclete. Que grude!".  
  
E sempre que Harry estava sozinho dizia coisas sobre sua cicatriz, seu grude com a Gina, e claro, com o seu mesmo habitual sorriso sarcástico.  
  
E Draco estava pensando o que ele faria em pleno sábado à tarde.  
  
Para a sua surpresa o fim de semana estava um tédio, sendo que pra ele nunca foi, pois todo final de semana estava em um mesmo lugar, fazendo a mesma coisa, só que cada fim de semana com uma pessoa diferente, ou melhor, menina diferente, de casas diferentes, idades diferentes, mas sempre fazendo a mesma coisa.  
  
Ele nunca se importou com isso, mas dessa vez o fim de semana, que sempre tinha uma opção diferente, não estava o mesmo, pois para seu espanto, e até de alguns sonserinos, Draco Malfoy não quis ficar com ninguém.  
  
E para piorar a situação de Draco, ainda tinha a Lilá Brown que dizia pra Deus e o mundo, e aos quatro ventos que ele não ficava com ninguém por ter ela em seus pensamentos.  
  
Muitos diziam que Draco nunca pensava em Lilá, muito menos porque ela era uma menina da Grifinória.  
  
E Draco sempre pensava a mesma coisa quando esse comentário era feito por seus amigos: "Na Lilá eu não penso, mas penso em uma menina da Grifinória sim".  
  
E nisso se resumia um mês depois do "erro" de Draco e Gina.  
  
Draco admitiu para si mesmo que gostou de ficar com Gina, que queria ficar com ela de novo, mas não apenas para fazer ciúmes em Harry, pois ele tinha percebido que todas as vezes que chegava perto dela Harry não estava por lá, para mostrar que estava conversando com Gina, e também porque ele não falava com Gina perto de Harry, pois queria ter mais privacidade.  
  
Então foi por esses pensamentos e depois do "erro", que Draco desistiu de seu plano, e traçou outro, ficar com Gina novamente.  
  
Gina não estava muito diferente de Draco, queria cometer o "erro" de novo, mas sua razão, consciente, e tudo que pode se dizer certo, falava que era errado, que só iria trazer problemas, iria faze-la sofrer.  
  
E foi por isso que ela, para se distanciar de Draco, chamou Harry para ficar com ela por um tempo, apenas para se distrair e não pensar mais em Draco.  
  
Mas Harry passou dos limites e ficava com Gina muito mais tempo do que devia, claro que com Hermione e Rony juntos, mas muitas vezes os dois sozinhos.  
  
Gina sabia que Draco nunca falava com ela quando Harry estava por perto.  
  
Ela tinha certeza que no começo Draco só falava com ela, e a tratava bem, quando Harry estava por perto. Ela sabia que era pra fazer ciúmes em Harry, pois de tanto Draco falar, até ela achava que Harry gostava dela.  
  
Depois de um mês grudada em Harry, Gina já estava ficando cansada disso tudo. Não queria ficar com Harry vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, seria apenas por algumas horas.  
  
Gina que sempre quis a atenção de Harry, que sempre queria que Harry estivesse do seu lado, agora pedia pra ele a deixa-la um pouco sozinha, mas o mesmo parecia irredutível, alegando ter que a proteger de Draco.  
  
Gina queria pensar se sobre o que estava fazendo, evitando Draco, era certo, pois ela seguia a sua razão, mas enganava o coração, com outra companhia nada parecida com ele.  
  
Gina confessava que gostava de conversar com Draco, pois ele era...Diferente. E por um lado, até gostava quando ele era sarcástico e quando dizia que ela era bonita, bonita não, linda.  
  
Gina sempre suspirava quando se lembrava disso, e o pior, na opinião da sua razão, sempre sonhava acordada, imaginado um namoro secreto com Draco Malfoy.  
  
"O mundo está de pernas pro ar"_Gina sempre se lembrava disso, pois ela mesmo admitia que sonhava mais em um namoro secreto com Draco, do que sonhava há anos atrás, um namoro publico com Harry.  
  
E Gina pode perceber que Draco parecia mesmo sentir algo diferente por ela, e não apenas a arma da vingança para usar no Potter, senão, não teria correspondido tão intensamente o beijo.  
  
Mas Gina evitava pensar muito nisso, também era um pouco impossível com Harry sempre com ela.  
  
Gina adorava ficar com Harry do seu lado, ele era uma excelente companhia, mas ela também precisava de algum tempo sozinha e foi por isso que Gina Weasley se atrasou, propositalmente, no seu encontro com Harry, perto do lago, para refletir um pouco sobre todos esses acontecimentos.  
  
_Ela está atrasada! _Harry murmurou para si mesmo olhando em seu relógio. Harry tinha marcado de se encontrar com Gina.  
  
Dez, quinze, trinta minutos se passaram e nada de Gina.  
  
_Onde ela se meteu? _Harry murmurou novamente para si mesmo. Mas outra pessoa que estava muito próxima dali também escutou.  
  
_A sua namoradinha Potter?  
  
Harry se virou e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy com seu habitual sorriso sarcástico e uma expressão de desprezo.  
  
Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder Draco continuou.  
  
_Ela deve estar querendo respirar, afinal você controla até quantas vezes ela respira por dia, quantos passos ela dá. Não sei se você conhece Askaban, mas ela deve conhecer muito bem, pois esta presa. E sua alma é sugada por um dementador chamado Potter, um de quatro olhos igual a você, deve ser um sofrimento.  
  
_Malfoy! _Harry apertou os punhos.  
  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Draco esperava que Harry continuasse, mas ele não continuou, e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e por esse silêncio, Draco teve uma grande idéia.  
  
"Se quero ficar com a Gina, e pelo menos ganhar do Potterbobo uma vez, nada como uma simples provocação".  
  
Draco quebrou o silêncio dizendo:  
  
_Já volto Potter, tenho uma coisa pra te falar.  
  
Harry não acreditou muito, e não iria cumprir ordens de Draco. Quando ele quisesse sair dali ele saia, mas ainda estava esperando Gina chegar.  
  
Dez minutos depois Draco volta, com um sorriso e olhar vitorioso.  
  
_Ela ainda não chegou, Potter?  
  
_Quem?  
  
_A Weasley.  
  
_Não. Que bom que você parou de dizer que ela é minha namoradinha. "Quem dera que fosse" pensou Harry.  
  
_Eu não vou dizer isso Potter, claro, você bem que gostaria, mas ela não.  
  
_Como você pode ter certeza? Você não sabe o que eu sinto, você não sabe o que é sentir amor e compaixão, você senti ódio por tudo, eu pelo menos tenho compaixão e outros sentimentos, nunca senti ódio de nada. E além do mais não tem como saber o que sinto pela Gina. E você não sabe o que ela sente.  
  
"Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo na vida Potter, pela primeira vez, você vai sentir ódio, e muito". _pensou Draco.  
  
_Está na sua cara quando você fala com ela, seus olhinhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos denuncia o que você sente. E ela não corresponde é claro.  
  
_O que você sabe da Gina, Malfoy? Você não sabe o que sinto, como pode saber dela? _disse Harry, que parou de encarar Draco, para olhar para o lago, não deixando de rir.  
  
_Porque eu já vi o olhar dela quando ela gosta de alguém, Potter.  
  
_Duvido!  
  
_Quer uma prova?  
  
_Você não tem como provar.  
  
_Não mesmo? _disse Draco mostrando a tiara que Gina usou no baile.  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos. "Não pode ser, ela não pode". _pensava Harry.  
  
"Hahaha, como eu queria que o Creveey estivesse aqui pra tirar uma foto da cara do Potter, ia ser lindo parar na capa do Profeta Diário" pensou Draco, morrendo de rir por dentro, mas com seu mesmo olhar maléfico no rosto.  
  
_Eu só posso estar tendo um pesadelo. _Harry murmurou para si mesmo, mas Draco conseguiu ouvir.  
  
Harry começou a relacionar os fatos: "Gina vai para o banheiro, minutos depois Draco sai do salão, um pouco depois de Lilá. Gina demora pra voltar, quando volta, vem sem a tiara, diz que não está se sentindo bem e disse que vai dormir. Draco não voltou mais pra festa. No dia seguinte depois de Lilá gritar que ela e Draco voltaram, Gina saiu do salão comunal e trombou comigo e eu vi que ela estava chorando, depois encontro ela com o Draco, ele obrigando Gina a falar com ele, depois ela me diz que ficou com um menino no baile, mas que ele só usou ela, pois depois tinha voltado com a namorada". É claro, o menino que Gina ficou foi o Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry, mesmo depois do susto, ainda conseguia assimilar os pensamentos direito, e ele acabou se convencendo que Draco disse a verdade.  
  
Harry voltou a encarar Draco que agora estava com uma expressão vitoriosa.  
  
E como se não bastasse, Draco continuou.  
  
_Eu consegui em um dia o que você está tentando há vários meses. _Draco percebeu que Harry mudou sua expressão para ódio. _Viu Potter, você também sente ódio, ou, melhor dizendo, ciúmes. Também, Gina iria preferir Draco Malfoy, lindo e poderoso, ao invés de um cicatriz quatro olhos igual a você. Pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy ganhou de Harry Potter, e com um prêmio melhor do que uma taça de Quadribol, e que prêmio! Se você sentisse a boca dela na sua iria saber do que estou falando. _Draco sorriu vitorioso e sarcástico.  
  
Harry estava a ponto de explodir. E Draco não parou, disse algo muito pior.  
  
_E outra coisa, eu não ganhei de você uma vez não, foram duas vezes. Duas vezes eu ganhei o prêmio que só a Gina pode dar, e se não fosse pelo mal entendido da Lilá, seria três. Tsc tsc, e o melhor, vou ficar marcado na vida dela, pois fui o cara em que ela deu o primeiro beijo, e com direito a tudo. Você me entende! _Draco deixou o seu sorriso maroto aparecer, antes de cair para trás com um feitiço expelliarmus que Harry lançou contra ele.  
  
Draco ainda um pouco tonto devido ao feitiço, levantou-se e pegou sua varinha, que estava jogada no chão, e antes que Harry pudesse se defender, ele também lançou um expelliarmus, mas dessa vez ele proferiu as palavras com força deixando o feitiço mais forte.  
  
Essas eram as vantagens de seu pai ser melhor amigo do professor de poções. Pois Snape era muito bom em feitiços mais dolorosos.  
  
Harry caiu com força no chão fazendo sua varinha cair a centímetros dele, mas ele também se levantou logo.  
  
Pode ter perdido a Gina para Draco, mas não iria se acalmar enquanto não visse Draco morrendo na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Claro que Harry nunca queria matar ninguém, mas sua raiva era tão grande que dessa vez iria abrir uma exceção.  
  
O tempo que para Harry não parecia passar, dessa vez passou muito rápido.  
  
Draco e Harry ficaram lançado feitiços por meia hora, os dois com a intenção de acabar matando.  
  
Harry pelo momento de raiva, e Draco por vontade e diversão mesmo.  
  
Gina que estava atrasada duas hora para o encontro, viu algo que chamou sua atenção perto do lago, onde tinha marcado com Harry.  
  
Duas pessoas mexendo as varinhas, e de cada uma saia luzes azuis, vermelhas, roxas, e de diversas cores. As pessoas estavam duelando.  
  
_Mas é proibido duelar em Hogwarts. _Gina murmurou antes de correr até o locar onde ocorria o duelo.  
  
Gina ficou estática quando viu Harry e Draco lançando feitiços, um contra ao outro.  
  
_PAREM VOCÊ DOIS. _gritou Gina tentando chamar a atenção.  
  
Em vão, os dois continuaram a duelar. Mas eles perceberam a presença dela, o que piorou mais, pois Harry sentiu mais ódio, e Draco queria mostrar todo seu talento.  
  
Gina tentava de tudo para acalma-los, mas nada dava certo.  
  
Então fez algo que sabia que iria se arrepender, Gina lançou um Estupore em ambos, que caíram no chão totalmente inconscientes.  
  
Naquela hora, vinham Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Snape e Madame Pomfrey correndo em direção a Gina pálida, e Harry e Draco desmaiados.  
  
Nenhum soube o que dizer, apenas Dumbledore, depois de muito tempo olhando a cena, resolveu falar.  
  
_O que aconteceu aqui senhorita Weasley?  
  
Gina explicou tudo o que sabia, desde a hora em que viu os dois brigando, e não mentiu quando disse que lançou um Estupore para acalma-los.  
  
Dumbledore ouvia tudo atentamente, e pareceu pensar por alguns minutos.  
  
_Madame Pomfrey leve o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy para a Ala Hospitalar, eles não estão bem. Professor Snape ajuda-a. McGonngal vá falar com Filch, e diga a ele que três alunos irão cumprir detenções, amanhã à noite, e que não seja algo muito pesado para se fazer.  
  
Os três concordaram silenciosamente, ainda muito chocados com a historia, e foram cumprir suas obrigações.  
  
_Sinto muito, senhorita Weasley, mas vou ter que tirar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Não tiro mais cinqüenta pontos por seu você, por ter acalmado a situação. De uma maneira errada, confesso, mas pelo menos antes que se matassem. Mas a senhorita, o senhor Malfoy, e o senhor Potter irão cumprir detenções amanhã à noite.  
  
Gina concordou com a cabeça, e extremamente corada.  
  
_Agora vamos para dentro do castelo, vai começar a escurecer.  
  
Gina estava acompanhando Dumbledore quando viu sua tiara jogada no chão.  
  
"Ah meu Deus, agora entendo o motivo da briga".  
  
_Professor, posso visitar o Harry e o Dra... e o Malfoy hoje à noite?  
  
_Sinto muito, senhorita Weasley, mas você não tem permissão, irá descansar e deixar os dois descansarem.  
  
Gina concordou e continuou seguindo Dumbledore.  
  
Ela se virava e revirava na cama, não conseguia dormir. Tinha que ver Harry e tentar se explicar, e também, falar com Draco.  
  
Por fim se levantou e decidiu ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Mas não poderia ser vista.  
  
Então teve uma idéia.  
  
_Mione, Mione acorda.  
  
_O que foi Gina? _perguntou Hermione sonolenta.  
  
_Eu quero falar com Harry é caso de vida ou morte, preciso da capa de invisibilidade dele. _nessa hora Hermione arregalou os olhos.  
  
_Eu sei da capa, ele me disse, por favor, Mione. Eu sei que você e o Rony querem saber como ele está, só pegue a capa e abra a passagem pra mim.  
  
Depois de muito tempo para convencer Hermione a deixa-la ir, Gina foi pra a Sala Comunal, esperar Hermione que foi buscar a capa.  
  
_Pegue, Gina. E vou abrir a passagem e você vai. Mas não vai incomodar o Harry.  
  
Gina se cobriu com a capa, mas não sem antes dizer obrigada, e prometer que não iria incomodar Harry.  
  
Gina saiu da sala comunal, e depois de verificar se não tinha ninguém no corredor, seguiu seu caminho para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Nota da Autora:  
  
Queria agradecer a todos que me enviaram comentários, muito obrigada mesmo, pois depois de todos esse comentário escrevi esse capitulo e outro que irei publicar em breve. Muito obrigada a todos: Joana, Mazinha, Ginny, Sofia, Daniela, Raquel, Mikaela, e muitos outros que não lembro o nome porque a porcaria da minha caixa de mensagem apagou os e-mail sem eu mandar, e a burra aqui não colocou o nome de quem mandou a mensagem no arquivo onde guardo os comentários. Desculpem por ter demorado com atualizações, é que minha beta demorou um pouco, eu mesmo revisei esse capitulo, por isso não tenho certeza se está tudo certinho, mas fiz o melhor possível, pra publicar logo este capitulo. E obrigada a todos que recomendaram a fic, e votaram na fic. Muito obrigada mesmo. E continuem mandando comentários e dizendo o que acharam desse capitulo. No próximo: Gina na Ala Hospitalar. Beijinhos Aline Malfoy. 


	14. Mais um prêmio

Capitulo 14: Mais um "prêmio".  
  
Gina estava indo a Ala Hospitalar, para ela era fácil ir ao hospital, mas dessa vez não parecia ser tão fácil assim.  
  
Gina saiu do caminho, indo parar em outro lugar, duas vezes.  
  
Ela nunca fizera isso.  
  
Primeiro usar a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, e sair altas horas da noite para ir a Ala Hospitalar, quebrando as regras da escola e a ordem de Dumbledore.  
  
Finalmente chegou. "Graças a Deus!" _Gina suspirou aliviada.  
  
Abrindo a grande porta, com o maior cuidado possível para não fazer muito barulho.  
  
A porta rangeu um pouco quando Gina empurrou e ela rezou para ninguém aparecer.  
  
Ela ainda estava com a capa, mas iriam achar estranho uma porta abrir sozinha, até um fantasma iria conseguir aparecer.  
  
Agradecendo por ter dado tudo certo e ela, agora, ter conseguido entrar com sucesso na Ala Hospitalar, viu Draco e Harry dormindo.  
  
Gina percebeu que eles estavam bem afastados, porque se caso acordassem seria perigoso, pois poderiam querer continuar do feitiço que pararam e acabarem se matando de vez.  
  
Gina chegou perto da cama de Harry e viu-o dormindo tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Ficou contemplando-o dormir, ele parecia tão calmo e bonito.  
  
Porém algo, ou melhor, alguém, fez um grunhido fazendo-se notar.  
  
Gina tirou seus olhos de Harry para foca-los em Draco, que estava desperto e lhe olhando atentamente.  
  
Ela foi andando calmamente até a cama dele, que estava em frente à de Harry.  
  
Draco apenas ficava olhando Gina se aproximar, seu coração batendo mais forte do que o normal.  
  
Até que ela ficou, finalmente, do lado de sua cama. Então, ela resolveu falar.  
  
_O que você fez Draco?  
  
_Eu simplesmente disse que tinha conseguido ficar com você, que pela primeira vez ganhei dele, e com um prêmio muito melhor. _Draco disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
_Eu vi a minha tiara, você também a mostrou não foi? _perguntou Gina séria.  
  
_Foi. Mostrei a sua tiara como prova.  
  
Gina suspirou irritada e voltou para o lado da cama de Harry.  
  
Draco viu Gina se distanciar. "Até nessas horas o Potter consegue a atenção dela" _pensou Draco.  
  
Ela estava ao lado de Harry apenas observando-o. E disse para Draco em um tom de voz baixo, mas para que ele pudesse ouvir.  
  
_Depois vocês começaram a duelar?  
  
_Foi, começamos. Feitiços leves como o expelliarmus, tarantalegra, rictusempra. Esses feitiços bobos. Mas foram tantos e tão fortes que tivemos que ficar aqui no hospital, quebrei três ossos, dois de uma perna, e um do braço. E o Potter quebrou um, o pior, ele quebrou a clavícula.  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos chocada e olhou para Harry piedosamente, e tentando demonstrar toda sua compaixão por ele, passou a mão em seu cabelos negros.  
  
Ela não pode deixar de reparar que ele parecia sorrir.  
  
Draco ficou enjoado de ver aquela cena, Gina Weasley afagando os cabelos do precioso Harry Potter. Enquanto ele ali mais quebrado que Harry não conseguia a mínima atenção dela.  
  
_Humm, que lindo, Gina Weasley e o precioso Potter, não se esqueça que estou mais quebrado que ele. _disse Draco sarcasticamente tentando chamar a atenção de Gina. O que conseguiu.  
  
_Quer também Malfoy? _perguntou Gina, mas sorrindo tão sarcástica quanto Draco.  
  
_Não, a sua mão deve ser pesada, só vai me quebrar mais. "Seu burro, você poderia deixar e aproveitar" pensou Draco.  
  
_Então não reclama.  
  
Gina voltou sua atenção para Harry e continuou afagando os seus cabelos e murmurando "pobrezinho" de três em três minutos.  
  
_Para de chamar ele de pobrezinho, eu sofri mais que ele Weasley. _disse Draco tentando chamar a atenção novamente.  
  
_Meu Deus, Malfoy, você gosta de me atazanar não é?  
  
_Não. _disse Draco, e depois continuou, falando algo não pensado. _A única coisa que gosto daqui é de você. "Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy, esses feitiços não fizeram bem pra sua cabeça". _ ele pensou, um pouco arrependido do que falou.  
  
Gina o olhou incrédula, e para o espanto dele, e até mesmo o seu, foi andando até a sua cama.  
  
Draco se sentiu vitorioso quando viu Gina ao lado de sua cama novamente. "Consegui a atenção dela" _pensou, deixando um sorriso vitorioso transparecer no rosto. "Agora só pra melhorar, um beijo".  
  
_Feche os olhos Malfoy. _disse Gina séria, e em um tom de voz como ordenando. "Hehehehe, não é a toa que sou da sonserina, consigo tudo o que quero".  
  
Então Draco fechou os olhos e esperou começar a sentir o calor do corpo de Gina mais próximo do seu, o que seria um sinal de que ela o beijaria.  
  
E começou a sentir o calor do corpo de Gina, mas ela não ia o beijar, o que estava fazendo era passar as mãos entre os cabelos de Draco. E este pareceu gostar. "Hum, isso ta melhor que um beijo".  
  
Gina ficou um tempo passando a mão no cabelo dele. Ela também estava gostando, ele era tão lindo de olhos fechados e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que mostrava que ele estava gostando.  
  
Mas para a decepção de Draco e até mesmo de Gina, pois estava gostando, ela parou, porque mais uma vez a razão chamou sua atenção.  
  
_Por que parou? Estava começando a ficar melhor. _disse Draco fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.  
  
_Por que você acha? Porque é errado. É bom, mas é errado. Eu só iria sofrer, então para por ai.  
  
_Que é bom é. Para alguns pode ser errado, mas para mim não é, e pra você também não. Você não pode dizer que vai sofrer, porquê não sabe do futuro, afinal de contas não tentamos nada, só ficamos, e só deu errado porque você quis parar. _Draco parecia desesperado para tentar convence-la a continuar.  
  
_Eu parei porque não queria continuar, porque se ficássemos juntos iria sofrer por ver todos falando que isso era errado, que não se encaixa no mundo. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca darão certo. Nossas famílias se odeiam, e antes que eu cometa uma loucura, paro antes.  
  
_Gina, você gosta de mim, eu sei. _Gina abaixou a cabeça, e Draco continuou. _E por incrível que pareça também gosto de você, gosto de ficar com você, nunca gostei de ninguém, mas quando estávamos juntos sentia algo diferente, até tentava me enganar dizendo que gostar de você era coisa da minha cabeça, mas me convenci que gostava, quando vi que você ficava na minha cabeça, e eu acabava me distraindo nas aulas.  
  
Gina sorriu, pareceu considerar tudo o que Draco disse.  
  
E ele sentiu-se vitorioso, agora nada iria impedi-lo de ficar com ela outra vez, a vingança já estava feita, agora era só aproveitar o outro plano, ficar com Gina outra vez. Afinal, ele admitiu para si mesmo que gostava dela, e ela dele, o que poderia dar errado?  
  
Vendo que Gina não fazia nada, além de olha-lo, ele resolveu colocar os seus olhos e sorriso carente no rosto.  
  
_Ainda estou fraco, e você não fez direito, tinha que falar "pobrezinho" como disse para o Potter.  
  
Ela sorriu e aproximou sua mão do rosto de Draco, enquanto ele fechava os olhos.  
  
Gina passou as mãos nos cabelos dele, que novamente parecia estar gostando.  
  
Draco ainda de olhos fechados disse: _Está faltando uma coisa. Eu mereço muito mais que o maldito Potter.  
  
_Pobrezinho. _Gina disse com um sorriso divertido, ainda olhando e acariciando os cabelos de Draco.  
  
_Mereço mais. _murmurou Draco.  
  
Então para a felicidade de ambos, Gina se aproximou mais do rosto de Draco, o que fez ele abrir os olhos e encontrar os dela olhando-o. Estavam extasiados. Um pelo olhar do outro.  
  
Ela sorriu para ele antes de se aproximar mais, deixando seus cabelos caírem sobre o rosto dele. Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos de Gina e quando os dois encostaram os lábios alguém muito próximo começou a tossir.  
  
Gina se levantou bruscamente, mas ainda pode ouvir Draco resmungar:  
  
"Porque não soltei um Avada Kedavra"  
  
Ela foi até a cama de Harry apressada.  
  
_Harry. _Gina disse quando estava do lado da cama de Harry, e ainda conseguia ouvir Draco resmungando.  
  
_Gina, eu vi direito, você estava beijando o Malfoy? _disse Harry evitando encara-la. Com um olhar frio que nunca ela tinha visto.  
  
_Harry eu... _Tudo bem Gina, no mínimo o que você vai pedir é que não fale nada pro Rony.  
  
_Harry me desculpa, eu achei um erro o que fiz com Draco.  
  
Harry ia começar a falar, mas um barulho veio do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar.  
  
_Meu Deus tenho que ir. _disse ela pegando a capa.  
  
_Depois nós vamos conversar Gina.  
  
_Tudo bem Harry. _disse ela que depois se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade.  
  
Harry que não via mais Gina, pensou que ela estava indo em direção a porta, mas muito pelo contrario, ela estava indo em direção a Draco.  
  
_Tchau Draco, se comporta. _disse ela quando descobriu o rosto para Draco olha-la, mas ainda com a cabeça coberta.  
  
_Só se você continuar de onde parou. _respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto.  
  
Gina sorriu e para satisfação de Draco continuou de onde parou dando lhe um pequeno beijo na boca.  
  
E Harry que não via nada, achava estranho a porta ainda não ter aberto sozinha, principalmente depois que ouviu um barulhinho.  
  
Estava começando a achar que eles estavam se beijando quando a porta abriu e ele pode ter certeza que Gina tinha saído da Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Ele olhou para Draco e pode ver que esse estava com o mesmo sorriso e olhar vitorioso. Harry continuava a encara-lo, desconfiado.  
  
E Draco sorrindo sarcasticamente se virou e dormiu feliz.  
  
Pela primeira vez ganhou de Harry Potter.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Então o que acharam desse capitulo? Continuem mandando comentários sobre o capitulo, a fic. Fico muito feliz! Talvez o próximo capitulo demore um pouco, talvez não. Vou escrever ele hoje, ai depende da beta. Quero agradecer muito a minha amiga, Anna Carolina que betou esse capitulo pra mim. Minha outra beta viajou e não tinha entregado a fic. Próximo capitulo: A detenção dos três, juntos. Vai dar tanta confusão. 


	15. A Detenção

Capitulo 15: A Detenção  
  
Gina estava na sala comunal esperando Harry. Pois ele iria até a torre da Grifinoria antes de ir pagar a detenção.  
  
Aquele dia para Gina foi um dos mais chatos que já teve. Só de imaginar a detenção, já lhe dava preguiça. O que a fez demorar na redação de Snape, que foi a menos trabalhosa para fazer. Apenas sete metros de pergaminho.  
  
E para piorar, a ansiedade já a estava matando. Nunca imaginaria que iria pagar uma detenção, juntamente com Draco e Harry.  
  
Talvez até seria bom, pois estaria com Draco, e Harry que era um grande amigo.  
  
Mas agüentar os dois juntos brigando, discutindo, duelando, era pedir demais.  
  
E agora, ela estava ali, com um misto de medo e felicidade.  
  
Medo por imaginar o que os dois poderiam fazer juntos, poderiam até dessa vez, se matarem. E acabar matando Gina.  
  
E felicidade por estar com as duas pessoas que mais gosta.  
  
Mas o maior medo de Gina era no que Draco poderia fazer, agora com Harry por perto. E o que Harry poderia fazer vendo Gina e Draco juntos.  
  
E Gina não sabia a quem dava mais atenção. A Draco, por quem tem um sentimento diferente. Ou a Harry que poderia contar tudo a Rony e sua família, mas não antes de levar um sermão.  
  
Claro que Harry não tinha o direito de se meter na vida dela, mas Harry era muito próximo de sua família, e agora, ela o considerava como irmão, no qual deveria obedecer.  
  
"Mas ele não é seu irmão, e não pode acabar com sua felicidade" _Gina brigava consigo mesma.  
  
E agora Gina preparava-se para um dos momentos mais críticos de sua vida em Hogwarts, enfrentar uma detenção com seu melhor amigo e com seu "namorado", que eram arquiinimigos.  
  
Um barulho tirou Gina de seus pensamentos. Era Harry que acabara de entrar na sala comunal, um pouco abatido.  
  
_Eu vou me trocar e já podemos ir. _Harry disse secamente. E ao menos deu tempo de Gina responder, e já subiu as escadas.  
  
Pronto. Mais um problema, mais uma dor de cabeça para Gina. Agora Harry estava com raiva dela.  
  
"Ninguém merece" _murmurou para si mesma.  
  
Depois de quinze minutos Harry desceu as escadas, com a mesma expressão de antes. Visivelmente nervoso.  
  
Gina percebeu que Harry estava diferente, estava um pouco mais incorporado, estava mais bonito, diferente de quando o viu subindo as escadas. Antes estava pálido e cansado, e agora já estava mais animado e corado.  
  
_Harry, você esta bem? _Gina se aproximou devagar de Harry que estava perto de uma poltrona, que ficava perto do sofá que Gina estava sentada antes.  
  
_Não consegue ver. _Gina se assustou, Harry nunca foi um "Draco Malfoy" desde que quando o conheceu.  
  
_Desculpa, se te irritei. É só um comentário. Você esta diferente de quando subiu as escadas.  
  
_Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para tomar, assim que chegasse aqui, assim iria me animar. Parece que surtiu um bom efeito. _Harry sorriu, olhando para Gina que agora estava na sua frente.  
  
_Impossível não reparar, você ficou mais bonito.  
  
_Que bom que você percebeu, Gina. Que bom que você olhou pra mim, é uma pena que quis olhar para o Malfoy primeiro, antes de me olhar e avaliar, eu não tenho culpa se agora você esta arrependida. _Harry sorriu sarcasticamente.  
  
"Ele bebeu?" Gina pensou. Por mais alguns segundos Gina continuou fitando Harry, e podia ver que ele estava, agora, com um sorriso sarcástico e vitorioso, o qual ela nunca viu.  
  
Então Gina pode entender o que Harry quis dizer. Ele achou que ela estava arrependida de ter escolhido o Draco.  
  
"Se é para brincar com minha cara, também posso descontar".  
  
Gina tomou coragem, e se aproximou de Harry, a modo que seus rostos ficassem a milímetros de distância, o que conseguiu tirar aquele sorriso sarcástico que não combinava com Harry, o deixando sério.  
  
Gina olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry, e sorriu de uma maneira tão sarcástica quanto ele, e disse o que pretendia dizer a muito tempo.  
  
_E eu não tenho culpa que você olhou para a Cho primeiro, e só olhou para mim, quando não olhava mais pra você. E foi bem quando eu vi que tinha outro que me observava. _disse Gina virando-se e saindo da sala comunal, deixando um Harry com cara de bobo para trás.  
  
Gina sorria enquanto ia até a sala de Filch. Harry nunca agira assim com ela, julgando os seus atos um erro, ele não tinha esse direito. E o que ela fez foi para servir para nunca mais se intrometer em sua vida.  
  
Durante muito anos ela o quis, agora que ela não o queria mais, agora ele a queria. Mas ela não era obrigada a ficar com ele.  
  
Quando Gina chegou em frente a sala de Filch, Draco estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e mais sério do que o normal.  
  
Draco também estava com uma ótima aparência, provavelmente devido a poção que Madame Pomfrey deve ter mandado tomar.  
  
Gina foi em direção a Draco evitando fazer o máximo de barulho, apenas esperando que ele percebesse que ela já estava lá.  
  
Não foi preciso andar muito, pois logo ele percebeu que Gina já tinha chegado.  
  
Draco caminhou até ela, devagar, o que causou um frio na barriga.  
  
Gina somente pensava em como ele iria reagir. Mas ela preferiu tomar a iniciativa.  
  
Gina se aproximou de Draco, deixando apenas alguns passos de distancia.  
  
_Oi. _Gina deu um sorriso tímido, e por mais que tentasse contra, acabou ficando vermelha.  
  
_Oi Weasley. _respondeu Draco friamente.  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Draco a estava ignorando.  
  
Mas antes que viesse mais pensamentos em sua cabeça, Draco a puxou para si e a beijou passionalmente.  
  
Gina se afastou de Draco, o que o deixou intrigado. Mas ela apenas sorriu, antes de voltar a beija-lo.  
  
Gina se sentia nas nuvens, era bom beijar Draco Malfoy, ela se sentia querida e protegida nos braços dele. Principalmente agora, que não sentia mais culpa do que fazia.  
  
E Draco sentia o mesmo. E ele acabou gostando de ficar com Gina pelos seus beijos, pois nunca tivera uma conversa, onde podiam discutir suas opiniões. Draco estava estranhando isso, pois toda menina não gostava de ficar apenas nos beijos, e normalmente quando isso acontecia, exigia mais dialogo entre o casal. E Gina parecia ignorar esse fato, parecendo só querer se aproveitar de Draco.  
  
Em meio a tantos pensamentos, eles nem perceberam que estava andando para trás e Draco estava pressionando Gina contra a parede.  
  
Os dois estavam adorando esse momento, mas ouviram passos se aproximando, e pararam antes que alguém pudesse ver.  
  
Ainda relutantes eles se separaram e foram ver quem estava chegando.  
  
Era Harry.  
  
Draco bufou de raiva, e Gina de alivio.  
  
Quando Harry se aproximou de ambos, olhou desconfiado, pois os dois estavam vermelhos e ofegantes.  
  
_O que foi, Potter? Nunca viu? _perguntou Draco, não sarcástico, e sim nervoso.  
  
Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Filch abriu a porta de sua sala, assim encontrando os três.  
  
_Vamos, os três, vocês vão limpar os troféus.  
  
Os três seguiram Filch até a enorme sala de troféus. Eles não tinham certeza, mas tinham a leve impressão de que tinha mais troféus que o normal.  
  
Filch postou-se na frente dos três, e disse com sua voz medonha.  
  
_Como o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy estão muito fracos, vamos dividir as tarefas.  
  
Os três entreolharam-se, e Filch continuou.  
  
_O senhor Potter está um pouco mais ferido, então limpara os troféus junto com a senhorita Weasley, nesta sala.  
  
Draco quase protestou, mas era melhor não se exaltar.  
  
_E o senhor Malfoy, irá limpar os troféus da outra sala, mas irá limpar sozinho. Os troféus de lá são os mais leves. Ou seja, o senhor Potter e a senhorita Weasley irão ficar com os mais pesados.  
  
Gina que estava quieta até o momento, mas não suportando a idéia de limpar os troféus com Harry.  
  
_Eu que vou limpar os troféus, sozinha.  
  
_Como senhorita Weasley? _perguntou Filch.  
  
_Eu vou limpar os troféus, sozinha. Harry esta mais machucado, ou seja, vou limpar os troféus mais pesados sozinha, o Harry não pode se esforçar. Enquanto o Malfoy que está mais forte vai limpar os mais pesados.  
  
Filch olhou para Gina com ódio, mas pareceu considerar sua justificativa.  
  
_Certo. Então a senhorita irá limpar os troféus mais pesados juntamente com o senhor Malfoy. E o senhor Potter irá limpar os mais leves, que estão na sala ao lado. _disse Filch indicando uma porta, onde se encontrará a outra sessão de troféus.  
  
_Eu não vou ficar aqui com uma Weasley. _protestou Draco.  
  
Gina olhou para ele incrédula. Sentiu-se mal pelo o que Draco fez.  
  
_Sinto muito senhor Malfoy, mas será assim. Alias, você é mais poderoso que ela, caso ela fizer algo errado, você pode puni-la.  
  
_Filch disse com um olhar maroto, antes de sair da sala.  
  
Os três ainda ficaram parados um tempo, até que Draco Malfoy resolveu falar.  
  
_Aqui não é seu lugar, Potter. A sua sala é a outra.  
  
Sem muita opção, Harry saiu e foi para a outra sala, deixando Draco e Gina sozinhos.  
  
Draco e Gina observaram Harry entrar na outra sala e bater a porta com violência.  
  
Gina foi até uma prateleira de troféus em silêncio e começou a observar os detalhes de cada troféu. Eram grandes troféus e muito bonitos também.  
  
Draco foi até Gina no momento em que ela estava distraída olhando os troféus.  
  
Draco não hesitou em tirar o cabelo de Gina do pescoço e dar pequenos beijos, a deixando arrepiada. Draco se divertia a cada vez que ela estremecia.  
  
_Para, Malfoy, eu não quero que você faça isso comigo.  
  
Draco parou de beijar seu pescoço e esperou Gina se virar para encara-la, mas ela não o fez, e continuou de costas para ele.  
  
_Malfoy?  
  
_É o seu sobrenome não é? _Gina se virou para encara-lo.  
  
_É. Mas você não me chama assim. Não depois do que aconteceu.  
  
_Aconteceu. Não acontece mais.  
  
Draco a olhou intrigado e assustado. Definitivamente ela não estava bem.  
  
_Gina o que você tem. Eu levo os feitiços e você fica louca?  
  
_Não me diga que você não sabe, MALFOY. _ela enfatizou a ultima palavra.  
  
_Já sei, foi por causa do que eu disse para o Filch não é?  
  
_Foi.  
  
_Ah Gina, pelo o amor de Deus, o que você queria que eu falasse para o Filch. Algo do gênero: "Ótimo, tudo o que eu queria. Ficar aqui com minha namorada limpando os troféus, pois ela é uma Weasley, então não tenho liberdade de me agarrar com ela pelos corredores".  
  
_Namorada? _Gina perguntou espantada.  
  
_Não tem palavra melhor, pra definir essa nossa relação. _disse Draco secamente.  
  
_Vamos começar Draco. Quero terminar isso rápido.  
  
Na outra sala...  
  
Harry resmungava qualquer coisa, ele estava ali sozinho, limpando muito troféus, naquela sala a quantidade parecia ser em dobro, na verdade não parecia, era em dobro.  
  
Harry já estava ficando cansado de limpar vários trofeus, seu humor não estava bom, e pra piorar, outra ou outra ouvia risadas de Gina do outro lado da sala.  
  
Já haviam se passado duas horas que ele estava lá, e o papo de Gina com Draco parecia esquentar mais, pelo o que ele conseguia ouvir, os dois já estavam muito confidentes, e sempre Gina dava uma risadinha, e junto com essa risada podia ouvir um estalo parecido com o barulho de um beijo.  
  
E Harry se agüentava como podia, não queria nem imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo lá fora. E ele já estava terminando de polir todos os trofeus, mas não queria ir para lá e ouvir algum comentário sarcástico de Draco. Ou talvez poderia ter outro duelo, e ele não queria cumprir outra detenção, pois para ele não estava nada divertida.  
  
Até que a detenção estava bem proveitosa para Draco e Gina, os dois já tinham terminado de polir todos os trofeus. Eles estavam polindo juntos, o que encurtou o tempo.  
  
E nesse meio de tempo, eles acabaram se conhecendo melhor, e viram que não tinham nada em comum. Mas nada que a convivência não pudesse resolver.  
  
Draco viu que Gina era uma garota extrovertida, e se divertia com ela quando ele fazia algum feitiço e ela ria.  
  
E Gina também estava gostando muito mais de Draco. Ele sabia aproveitar seu dom sarcástico e fazer comentários de todos. Todos os comentários eram maldosos, sem exceção.  
  
E com a conversa eles ao menos perceberam que já tinham terminado tudo mais rápido do que imaginavam.  
  
_Pronto. Acabamos. _disse Gina olhando para Draco que estava a sua frente.  
  
_Todos os meus pecados foram pagos. _disse Draco sentando-se em uma mesa.  
  
_Duvido. Você tem pecado demais, nunca irá acabar com eles.  
  
Gina se aproximou de Draco que estava sentado na mesa. Mas ficaram em uma certa distancia, pois as pernas de Draco não estavam muito abertas, o que a deixava distante.  
  
_Você acha que sou mau demais. _perguntou Draco sério.  
  
_Não. Mas às vezes você faz algumas maldades.  
  
_As vezes? Preciso praticar mais. _disse Draco um pouco pensativo.  
  
_Credo, Draco. Assim você iria ficar igual ao seu pai.  
  
_Iria ser o meu maior orgulho. Quero ser como meu pai. Colocar medo nas pessoas.  
  
_Você tem orgulho dele? Achava que você nem gostava muito dele. Ele parece ser estúpido com você.  
  
_Ele não é estúpido, é rígido, são coisas diferentes. E ele tem orgulho de mim, e é por isso que é rígido comigo, só quer o meu bem.  
  
_Entendo. _disse Gina sem nenhuma emoção.  
  
_Cansada?  
  
_Sim. Muito.  
  
_Eu sei o que pode ter deixar melhor. _disse Draco com um sorriso maroto, e abrindo as suas pernas e puxando Gina, de modo que ela já ficasse mais próxima da mesa.  
  
Draco estava um pouco mais alto que Gina, mas ela não se importou, apenas enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Draco, e o abraçou.  
  
E Draco retribuiu.  
  
Ficaram muito tempo abraçados, apenas descansado os corpos um do outro, no abraço.  
  
Draco às vezes dava um pequeno beijo no pescoço de Gina, e isso a deixava arrepiada, o que fazia Draco gargalhar e repetir, deixando Gina encabulada.  
  
Mas dessa vez Gina resolveu se vingar, acariciando a nuca de Draco.  
  
Gina percebeu que Draco se arrepiou também, mas não como ela, talvez fosse mais pelo susto.  
  
Gina ainda continuava abraçada com Draco, acariciando sua nuca. O que o fez parar de beijar seu pescoço.  
  
Draco que já estava inebriado pelo o que Gina fazia, não agüentou mais e a beijou fervorosamente.  
  
Eles se beijavam como se fossem tirar todo o cansaço de seus corpos.  
  
Mas o beijo foi ficando mais calmo, e agora Draco beijava Gina com calma, e às vezes roçando seus lábios nos dela. O que a deixava mais arrepiada.  
  
Por fim, Gina parou de beijar Draco e o abraçou de novo, e sussurrou no seu ouvido.  
  
_Obrigado.  
  
Draco não entendeu o porque da palavra "obrigado", mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Gina voltou a beija-lo.  
  
Eles estavam tão perdidos no beijo um do outro que nem ao menos perceberam que Harry tinha acabado de entrar na sala, e viu os dois se beijando.  
  
O estomago de Harry revirou, nunca imaginaria ver uma Weasley beijando um Malfoy.  
  
Harry tinha que admitir, pela primeira vez perdeu para Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco tinha conseguido o que Harry estava querendo há muito tempo.  
  
Por fim, quando Draco e Gina pararam de se beijar e perceberam que Harry estava ali, Gina soltou-se dos braços de Draco rapidamente e encabulada..  
  
E quando ia começar a explicar o que tinha acontecido Filch tinha acabado de entrar e os dispensando-os.  
  
Gina e Draco se despediram apenas com um "tchau", antes de cada um tomar rumo a sua torre.  
  
Harry e Gina caminharam em silêncio. E aquilo acabava com Gina, nunca queria deixar de ser amiga de Harry.  
  
Mas quando acabaram de entrar no salão comunal, Harry resolveu falar.  
  
_Gina, você traiu toda a sua família.  
  
Gina ficou calada.  
  
_Você não diz nada. Se sua família descobre, vai ser uma grande tristeza.  
  
_Grande tristeza seria se eu continuasse sozinha e sofresse. Estou feliz com o Draco, ele me dá o carinho que preciso.  
  
_Você poderia encontrar isso em qualquer um de Hogwarts. _disse Harry sentando-se em uma poltrona.  
  
_Mas eu não gosto de ninguém.  
  
_E a mim? _Harry já sabia o que ela ia responder, mas mesmo assim quis perguntar, queria ter certeza.  
  
_Você é o passado que eu nunca tive.  
  
_Você pode me ter agora Gina. Eu gosto de você. _Harry se levantou e olhou nos olhos de Gina.  
  
_Mas agora não quero mais você. Eu quis você durante três anos e meio, e você não me quis, você quis a Cho. E agora eu quero o Draco. É justo.  
  
E sem nem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, Gina subiu para seu quarto, deixando Harry sozinho na sala comunal.  
  
Pronto, tudo estava terminado. Gina não sentia mais nada por Harry.  
  
Mas o mesmo não iria desistir, não seria Draco Malfoy que iria roubar o coração de Gina.  
  
Se alguém tivesse que roubar, esse seria ele. Ou não se chama Harry Potter.   
  
NOTA DA AUTORA: O que acharam deste capitulo? Mandem algum e-mail. Desculpem a demora, mas estive e ainda estou sem tempo e com bloqueio, então o próximo capitulo pode demorar. Beijinhos, Aline Malfoy. Queria agradecer a todos que me mandaram e-mails: Vinny Malfoy, Eliana, e a Mariana, e a todos os outros. Mil beijões. 


	16. Malfoy Confessa

Capitulo 16: Malfoy Confessa  
  
Desde que Draco começara a ficar com Gina, o que ele mais temia aconteceu. Já fazia um mês que os dois estavam juntos. Nunca, que Draco Malfoy ficou tanto tempo assim com uma menina, principalmente uma Weasley.  
  
Draco tentava, inutilmente, evitar encontro todos os dias com Gina. Quanto menos encontros, mas facilidade pra terminar com ela logo.  
  
Draco nem gostava de imaginar o que poderia acontecer se ele se apaixonasse ou começasse a gostar dela. E por pensar muitas vezes sobre esse assunto, já preparava uma maneira de contar isso para sua família.  
  
Mas nem gostava de pensar muito nisso, só de imaginar o que seu pai poderia fazer. Não com ele. E sim com Gina. O que acabava irritando mais Draco, por estar tão preocupado com ela.  
  
Draco tentava admitir pra si mesmo que ela era apenas mais uma de suas diversões.  
  
Mas não adiantava, nenhuma diversão poderia durar tanto tempo assim. Tentava dar um jeito de evita-la, mas ele mesmo acabava cedendo, e pedia para se encontrar com ela.  
  
Gina, obviamente, estava nas nuvens. Estava ficando com o menino mais bonito de Hogwarts, o mais rico, poderoso, e temido.  
  
Mas como nada são flores tinha que ter alguma coisa para atrapalhar. Uma não, várias.  
  
Primeiro, as rixas de família, que a cada dia estavam mais forte. Pois a cada dia que passava a guerra contra Voldemort parecia mais próxima, e mais rivais iam se destacando.  
  
Segundo, Harry. O menino parecia não gostar nada de ver Gina saindo às escondidas para se encontrar com Draco. E o pior, ele não estava gostando nada de ficar encobrindo Gina nas suas fugas.  
  
Mas o que mais incomodava Gina era a indiferença de Draco. Já fazia um bom tempo que os dois estava juntos, mas ele continuava frio e sarcástico. Resumindo, ele continuava o mesmo.  
  
Muitas vezes chamava Gina pelo sobrenome, continuava a fazer comentários sobre a pobreza dos Weasley, e a criticar tudo que Harry Potter fazia.  
  
Gina por muitas vezes sentia-se arrependida por ter ficado com Draco. Ele estava completamente diferente, não era o mesmo de antes. O Draco Malfoy desesperado para faze-la ver que o "erro" que eles cometiam era bom. Draco Malfoy estava mais distante, parecia assustado e arrependido por tudo o que estava fazendo.  
  
Mas o pior de tudo. Gina estava completamente apaixonada, e todas as vezes que tentava se afastar de Draco era vão.  
  
Por uns dias ela tentou se convencer que ele não gostava. O que conseguiu. Pois de todas as vezes que ela pedia para Draco dizer que ele gostava dela, ela acaba se decepcionando.  
  
Draco nunca dizia que gostava dela, e nunca sentia ciúmes por vê-la conversando com Potter. Ou pelo menos não demonstrava.  
  
Tanto Gina como Draco estavam arrependidos do que haviam feito. Draco por a cada dia estar mais preso a Gina, e achar isso errado. Afinal, isso era pra ser uma brincadeira.  
  
E Gina por estar cada dia mais apaixonada por uma pessoa que não fazia a mínima questão de demonstrar o que sentia.  
  
Mesmo contrariando a sua razão, e apenas fazendo sua vontade. Lá estava ela de novo, esperando Draco Malfoy, que como mais uma vez, estava atrasado.  
  
Frustrada, Gina abriu um livro e começou a ler, a fim de parar de se preocupar com Draco pra tentar acabar com esse sentimento.  
  
Mal abriu o livro, e Draco Malfoy entra na sala, onde sempre se encontravam, batendo a porta com violência.  
  
_Desculpa, Gina. Crabbe e Goyle ficaram me importunando. _disse Draco, se aproximando da menina que estava sentada no chão lendo um livro.  
  
Gina ficou por um tempo calada. "Será que ele estava dizendo a verdade? Deveria mesmo acreditar nele?".  
  
_Tudo bem, Draco. Eu acredito em você. _disse Gina, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do livro.  
  
Ela tinha que começar a ser indiferente também.  
  
Draco suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos ela acreditava nele. Pelo menos alguém acreditava nele, além de seus pais.  
  
Draco, então, sentou-se do lado de Gina, que não teve o trabalho de tirar os olhos do livro para encara-lo.  
  
Draco passou a observa-la. Ela era realmente linda. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, e alguns fios estavam caídos sobre o seu rosto, e a expressão distraída em seus pensamentos, a deixavam mais encantadora. Malfoy ao menos, se repreendeu por ficar a observando dessa maneira. Observar a beleza de Gina era gratificante, e confortadora, capaz de faze- lo esquecer os problemas que estavam tendo entre os dois, em silêncio.  
  
Gina sentiu-se observada por Draco. Ele nunca tinha parado para ficar a olhando, não dessa maneira. E sem tirar os olhos do livro, ela perguntou:  
  
_O que foi, Draco?  
  
_Nada. _disse Draco sorrindo para ela, com sinceridade.  
  
Gina sorriu pela expressão do "namorado não oficializado". Ele estava sorrindo como bobo.  
  
Em um momento não pensado, Draco, que estava hipnotizado, segurou o queixo de Gina, virando sua cabeça afim de faze-la encara-lo.  
  
Draco ficou olhando profundamente dentro dos seus olhos, o que incomodou um pouco Gina. E antes que Gina percebesse, ele tinha a beijado, com suavidade, e não com a normal fúria de antes.  
  
Gina aproveitou ao máximo aquele beijo, que para ela, era diferente.  
  
Por muitas vezes, Draco fazia menção de parar de beija-la apenas para se distanciar um pouco, e depois voltar roçando seus lábios no dela. O que fez Gina se arrepiar completamente.  
  
Gina ainda hesitou quando resolveu acariciar a nuca de Draco. Sabia que depois desse tipo de afeto o beijo calmo iria cessar, e voltaria a habitual "fúria Malfoy". Para a sua sorte, a "fúria Malfoy" não veio. Draco continuou a beija-la passionalmente.  
  
Os dois estavam totalmente distraídos ao beijo, e poderiam ficar mais distraídos ainda se não fosse o pio alto de uma coruja branca que acabou de entrar no cômodo. Draco respirou frustrado e se levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão nervosamente entre os cabelos. Gina soltou uma exclamação de espanto ao ver que a carta estava direcionada a ela.  
  
_O que foi? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_É pra mim. _Gina respondeu.  
  
_E daí, Weasley?  
  
_Draco. Você sabia que faz um mês que estamos juntos? _perguntou Gina ignorando a carta e olhando Draco com uma expressão magoada.  
  
_Já faz tanto tempo assim? _perguntou Draco indiferente.  
  
_Já. _disse Gina desapontada.  
  
_Que tal comemorarmos de uma maneira diferente? _perguntou Draco malicioso.  
  
_Uma coisa mais intima, eu diria. _completou.  
  
_Se você está dizendo em passar dos beijos e abraços. Esqueça. _disse Gina tirando o olhar malicioso de Draco. Draco bufou.  
  
_Parece que você nem gosta de mim.  
  
_Gosto sim. Você sabe o que eu sinto muito bem. E a partir do dia que disse que te amava, você ficou diferente comigo. Eu sabia que não deveria ter falado aquilo.  
  
_Eu não quero mentir pra você, Gina. Eu não sei se gosto de você.  
  
_É ai que está o problema. Você nem sabe se gosta de mim ou não. E enquanto você pensa, eu vou me apaixonando mais por você.  
  
_Apenas tente controlar seus sentimentos. _disse Draco. _Quem te mandou a carta? _perguntou logo em seguida.  
  
_Ainda não vi. _disse Gina abrindo a carta com as mãos tremendo. Draco tinha a magoado muito depois do comentário. Como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo controlar os sentimentos.  
  
Quando Gina viu quem lhe mandou a carta, por um breve momento, achou que entregaram para a pessoa errada. Mas a cada linha que linha, ela se recordava que conhecia a pessoa.  
  
_Quem mandou? _perguntou Draco, se aproximando, enquanto Gina guardava a carta.  
  
_Kevin, um...  
  
Gina mal teve tempo de terminar de responder. Pois assim que Draco ouviu o nome de um homem, ele tomou a carta das mãos de Gina. Kevin? Quem era esse idiota? Draco se perguntava enquanto abria a carta, se controlando o máximo para não mandar uma ameaça de morte para o remetente, mesmo antes de ler a carta, Draco começou a ler.  
  
Gina,  
  
Esta tudo bem? Espero que sim. E espero que se lembre de mim. O Kevin. Pensei que você iria me mandar alguma carta como o prometido, mas me enganei. Por isso tomei a iniciativa. Me desculpe, mas queria muito falar com você. Aquela noite foi maravilhosa, e não consigo esquece-la. E nada como matar as saudades, mesmo por cartas. Talvez eu faça um estágio em Hogwarts ano que vem. Legal, né? Espero uma resposta sua.  
  
Beijos, Kevin  
  
_Quem é Kevin? De onde você o conhece? Quando o conheceu? Que noite que vocês tiveram? E você não vai responder as cartas dele, não é? _perguntou Draco em um só minuto, ciúmes expresso em seu rosto.  
  
_Qual pergunta você quer que eu responda primeiro? _perguntou Gina sarcástica.  
  
_Qualquer uma, contanto que responda todas.  
  
_Kevin, é o filho de um amigo do meu pai, e o conheci na minha casa, na festa de aniversário do Harry. Nós conversamos a noites toda, só isso. E eu vou responder as cartas dele, sim. Mas alguma pergunta?  
  
_Quantos anos ele tem? _perguntou Draco, se controlando o máximo possível pra não matar a coruja de Kevin. Já que não podia matar o Kevin, porque não a coruja dele?  
  
_17. Draco, você esta com ciúmes? _perguntou Gina se levantando, e limpando as vestes com as mãos.  
  
_Eu? Ciúmes? Claro que não. Um Malfoy com ciúmes já é caso de St. Mungus.  
  
_Não parece. Me devolve a carta que eu já vou indo. Para dar uma resposta para o Kevin.  
  
_O que? Você vai responder a carta desse "coisa"?  
  
_Vou, porque? Draco, admita você está com ciúmes de mim.  
  
_EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO.  
  
_Então, me de a carta agora.  
  
_Nunca. Eu sou seu namorado, e se você começar a responder essas cartas, é como seu você me traísse.  
  
_Namorada? Desde de quando eu sou sua namorada, Draco?  
  
_É uma maneira de dizer o que você é minha, Weasley. Gina se magoou bastante, achava que finalmente Draco admitiria que gostava dela, ou que iria a pedir em namoro. Mas, por outro lado, ele nunca tinha dito que ela pertencia a ele.  
  
_Devolve a carta, Draco. _disse Gina esticando a mão para Draco.  
  
_Toma. Pega. Faça o que quiser. _disse Draco, estendendo sua mão com a carta. No momento que Gina tocou e segurou a carta, Draco puxou seu braço, na mesma hora que enlaçou o outro braço na cintura de Gina, a puxando para mais perto.  
  
_Draco, me solta. _disse Gina vendo que Draco a apertava contra si com força.  
  
_Então, promete que não vai responder a carta dele. _sussurrou Draco a apertando mais, e deixando Gina arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.  
  
_Prometo... eu prometo. _sussurrou Gina em resposta.  
  
Logo depois da resposta de Gina, Draco a puxou mais e deu um beijo completamente intenso. Totalmente diferente do outro.  
  
Gina agora estava em duvida, não sabia se o melhor beijo era o calmo de Draco, ou o beijo furioso do Malfoy. Mas, talvez, só de saber que era Draco Malfoy que a beijava já era maravilhoso.  
  
Gina estava completamente ofegante quando Draco a soltou.  
  
_O que você vai fazer agora? _perguntou Draco soltando Gina.  
  
_Eu... é é é ...  
  
_Nossa. Será que nunca mais vou poder te beijar desse jeito? Sinceramente, Gina, eu te deixo louca não deixo? _perguntou Draco sarcástico.  
  
_Deixa sim... deixa. _respondeu Gina sem ao menos ter noção do que falava. Pois com certeza Draco iria se gabar.  
  
_Está vendo. É por isso que você gosta de mim. Então, porque você não faz algo pra me deixar louco, quem sabe assim eu começo tomar alguma decisão. _disse Draco se aproximando de novo e abraçando uma Gina ainda tonta.  
  
_Claro, Draco. Faço sim.  
  
Draco sorriu satisfeito.  
  
_O que você vai fazer? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Vou responder a carta do Kevin. Eu vou deixa você louco de raiva, e quem sabe você toma alguma decisão sobre o que sente por mim.  
  
_NUNCA. Eu já disse pra você não responder essa carta. Eu disse e esta falado.  
  
_Draco. Seja sincero ao menos uma vez na vida. Por favor. Por mim. _disse Gina olhando profundamente nos olhos cinzas de Draco.  
  
"Por ela? Por que teria que fazer aquilo por ela? Deveria dizer a verdade". _pensou Draco.  
  
_Sim, eu senti ciúmes. Um ciúme louco. Satisfeita agora, Weasley? _perguntou Draco virando-se de costas. Não precisava se humilhar mais olhando para ela.  
  
_Sério? _perguntou Gina, completamente feliz.  
  
_Sim. E que saber mais? Eu gosto de você sim, Gina. Poderia se conformar com isso. _disse Draco, ainda de costas.  
  
"Porque estou dizendo tudo isso?" _perguntava-se Draco.  
  
_Draco? Porque você está dizendo tudo isso agora? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Pra marcar território, é pra tirar isso que estava preso na garganta faz tempo. Mas como sou Malfoy, não quis dizer.  
  
Finalmente ele havia admitido que gostava dela. Bendita a carta de Kevin. Era apenas isso que Gina precisava para ganhar o dia.  
  
_Não está satisfeita. Weasley? _perguntou Draco virando-se para ela.  
  
_Não. Pare de me chamar de Weasley. Você e eu já confessamos o que sentimos, o que falta agora é nos tratarmos normalmente, como... como... como o que, Draco?  
  
_Enrolados, seria a palavra.  
  
"Bom, não esta tudo certo. Falta assumir algum compromisso. Mas isso já seria pedir demais"._pensou Gina.  
  
_Certo. Agora tenho que ir, Draco. Tchau. _disse Gina dando um selinho em Draco.  
  
_Acho que mereço coisa melhor depois de sair da forca. _disse Draco segurando a mão de Gina, impedindo-a de ir até a porta.  
  
_Foi tão difícil assim? _perguntou Gina, decepcionada.  
  
_Não. Foi fácil. E uma grande sensação de alivio.  
  
_Então. Você merece algo melhor. _disse Gina, mais feliz.  
  
Um beijo rápido, porém, intenso foi o que Draco ganhou.  
  
Deu um sorriso satisfeito para Gina, e permitiu que saísse da sala.  
  
Draco ainda esperou alguns minutos, antes de sair da sala.  
  
Caminhando rumo a sala comunal da Sonserina, ele pode perceber que a má sensação que estava sentindo, poderia acabar com algumas palavras.  
  
Por um lado se arrependeu por dizer a verdade, isso não era digno de um Malfoy.  
  
Desde a parte de dizer a verdade, até dizer que gosta de alguém. Mas, por outro lado, pode ver que deixou Gina mais feliz e tranqüila. E não é isso que queremos das pessoas que gostamos?  
  
Sim, era. E Draco Malfoy estava realmente gostando de Gina Weasley.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas estava sem tempo para escrever, e junto com uma boa dose de bloqueio na pouquíssima criatividade, já viu o que dá né? Prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer, mas pra isso, preciso que vocês torção pra não ter bloqueio de novo. Este capitulo não está betado, minha beta-reader, Linna, não deu resposta. Por isso deve ter alguns erros básicos de português, tipo escrever "você" com dois "s", zuera. E que continuem mandando e-mails para mim, isso me ajuda muito. Beijinhos, e até a próxima. 


	17. Alguém está sabendo!

Capitulo 17: Alguém está sabendo.  
  
Gina sorria de orelha a orelha. Ela realmente tinha ganhado o seu dia. As palavras de Draco ainda passeavam pela sua mente. A sensação que ela sentiu quando ele disse que foi muito bom ter dito que gostava dela foi indescritível.  
  
De tão absorta em seus pensamentos, Gina nem escutou o grito de Rony, quando ela entrou na sala comunal.  
  
_GINA WEASLEY? _gritou Rony se aproximando da menina.  
  
_O que foi Rony? O que aconteceu? Quem morreu? _perguntou a menina ficando assustada.  
  
_Recebi uma coruja de que você e o Malfoy estão se encontrando, é verdade isso?  
  
_O que? _perguntou Gina que estava chocada com a noticia.  
  
_Me mandaram uma coruja. Você anda se encontrando com o Malfoy?  
  
_Claro que não, Rony. _Gina respondeu com tanta facilidade que até mesmo ela estranhou.  
  
A convivência com Draco servia pra alguma coisa. Ela conseguia ser falsa.  
  
_Olha Gina, se você estiver se encontrando com o Malfoy. Você vai se arrepender, ele vai acabar te machucando e...  
  
_Olha aqui você, Rony. Eu estou me encontrando com o Malfoy? Não. Então, o que isso importa.  
  
_É só pra te garantir.  
  
_Quem mandou a coruja? _perguntou Gina desviando de assunto.  
  
_Não sei. Foi anônima. Agora tenho que ir, vou sair com a Mione. O Harry esta por ai, procure ele. _disse Rony saindo da sala.  
  
"Meu Deus. Alguém está sabendo?" _Gina desesperou-se. "Tenho que contar ao Draco". _pensou Gina saindo correndo da sala comunal e esbarrando em Lilá que tinha acabado de entrar, sorrindo.  
  
"O Draco tem que ainda estar na sala, ele tem que estar" _pensou Gina enquanto corria em até a sala onde ela e Draco estavam há um tempo atrás.  
  
Nem precisou Gina continuar o percurso, pois logo ela avistou Draco conversando com Pansy, saindo do salão Comunal.  
  
"Garota idiota. Continua atazanando o Draco" _pensou Gina com raiva.  
  
Gina se escondeu atrás de uma estátua e ficou observando Draco e Pansy andando e conversando muito distraídos.  
  
Gina ainda pensou se deveria chamar Draco ou ver o que poderia acontecer entre eles.  
  
Mas antes que algo acontecesse, ela fez um ruído, tentando fazer Draco olha- la. Para a sua sorte Draco à viu. E por incrível que pareça, um sorriso apareceu no rosto pálido do rapaz.  
  
Draco ainda disse algo para Pansy, que deu um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e foi até o encontro de Gina, que agora tinha saído de trás da estatua, e ido em direção, ao que parecia, um corredor que sempre estava vazio.  
  
Draco andou rápido tentando alcança-la. E não foi muito difícil, pois logo a alcançou.  
  
Gina encostou-se em uma parede, e esperou Draco se aproximar mais.  
  
_Nossa. Já estava com saudades? _perguntou Draco se aproximando mais, e a encurralando na parede.  
  
_Draco... para... é sério. _disse Gina quando Draco começar a beijar seu pescoço.  
  
_O que foi? _perguntou Draco serio.  
  
_O Rony recebeu uma coruja hoje contando que eu estava me encontrando com você.  
  
_Então é verdade. _disse Draco mais para si mesmo.  
  
_O que? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Já sei quem mandou a coruja.  
  
_Quem? Quem te falou? _perguntou Gina interessada.  
  
_Pansy.  
  
_Eu mato aquela, garota. _disse Gina desvencilhando dos braços de Draco.  
  
_Calma, Gina. Calma. _disse Draco segurando os braços de Gina e os segurando na parede. _Não foi a Pansy.  
  
_Como não. Você mesmo disse.  
  
_Foi a Lilá. A Pansy estava me dizendo agora que viu a Lilá nos seguindo.  
  
_Como pode ter certeza? A Pansy é uma mentirosa.  
  
_NÃO É NÃO. Gina, a Pansy é minha amiga desde criança, nossos pais são amigos desde pequenos, são comensais da morte também. Ou seja, nos conhecemos desde que não sabemos falar. E a Pansy esta na mesma que a gente.  
  
_Ela esta querendo tirar você de mim.  
  
_Não esta não. Pansy esta namorando. E namorando um menino da Grifinoria, ela nunca iria fazer isso comigo. Sabendo que ela também está proibida de ter algo com os grifinorios.  
  
Gina ficou em silêncio. Pareceu considerar o que Draco disse. Afinal, era a Lilá que sempre estava os atazanando.  
  
_Mais calma? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_NÃO. SÓ VOU FICAR CALMA QUANDO QUEBRAR O PESCOÇO DAQUELA GALINHA, E FAZER MACUMBA COM O SANGUE DELA. _disse Gina se debatendo embaixo do corpo de Draco, que agora, ainda segurava seus pulsos, mas que estava encostando todo o seu corpo em Gina, afim de prende-la.  
  
_Calma. Não vai adiantar nada. Estamos na mão dela. Qualquer ameaça e estamos encrencados. _disse Draco.  
  
_Ta.  
  
_Você ficou com ciúmes quando me viu com a Pansy, não? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Fiquei. _Gina sussurrou.  
  
_Tadinha, da minha ruivinha ciumenta. _disse Draco, soltando os pulsos de Gina e a abraçando.  
  
_Draco, você esta bem? _perguntou Gina abraçando Draco, e encostando a cabeça em seu peito.  
  
_Com você, tudo fica bem.  
  
_É. Você não esta bem.  
  
Draco deu uma risada abafada, e a beijou.  
  
Gina correspondeu o beijo a altura. E deixou que o beijo se intensificasse quando sentiu a mão fria de Draco em seu pescoço.  
  
Gina passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto de Draco, enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto, e continuava a acariciar sua nuca. Draco estava totalmente fora de controle, ele estava... romântico.  
  
Draco parou de beijar Gina e a olhou, deu um sorriso maroto e voltou a beija-la.  
  
Os dois estavam distraídos com o beijo.  
  
Gina por querer apurar tudo o que Draco fazia. Como ele dava leves mordidas na sua boca, como a língua dele começava com um ritmo rápido e ia ficando mais devagar, e principalmente, quando sentiu as mãos de Draco soltarem seu pescoço, e uma das mãos tentar encontrar algum lugar onde pudesse toca-la, enquanto a outra mão se enlaçava com a mão livre de Gina.  
  
E Draco estava distraído por se divertir a cada vez que sentia Gina estremecer ou se contorcer de arrepio.  
  
Gina e Draco continuariam a se beijarem por horas, se não começassem a escutar passos se aproximando do local.  
  
Eles pararam de se beijar e se encararam. Draco soltou a mão de Gina e andou um pouco o corredor para tentar ver quem se aproximava.  
  
Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, mas estava vazio.  
  
_O corredor está vazio. Fica tranqüila. _disse Draco para Gina.  
  
_Imagine se alguém nos visse daquele jeito. _disse Gina enquanto arrumava suas roupas.  
  
_Não precisa se arrumar. Vamos continuar. _disse Draco, sorrindo, e se aproximando de Gina.  
  
_Não, Draco. Alguém pode nos ver e...  
  
Mas não deu tempo de Gina terminar. Draco voltou a beija-la da mesma maneira que antes.  
  
Gina correspondia o beijo, claro, mas com uma certa insegurança. Alguém estava perto daquele corredor, e eles podiam ser pegos. Ela queria parar, mas Draco não queria deixar.  
  
Quando Draco começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina, ela encontrou a chance de dizer algo. Porém, ela estava tonta demais pra conseguir falar alguma coisa coerente.  
  
_Draco... é .... melhor...  
  
_Não vou parar. _disse Draco, ainda beijando o pescoço de Gina, e tentando tirar a blusa dela de dentro da saia, para que pudesse toca-la.  
  
Quando finalmente Draco conseguiu tocar na cintura de Gina, por dentro da blusa, a menina deu um grito abafado.  
  
Draco sorriu, ainda beijando o pescoço dela, pensando no que ele conseguia causar na garota.  
  
_Draco... _disse Gina desviando de Draco e o fazendo parar de beija-la para olhar para frente.  
  
_POTTER!!! _gritou Draco.  
  
Harry não conseguia dizer nada. A cena que tinha visto o deixou sem falas.  
  
_Harry, eu ... eu... eu... eu... _gaguejava Gina.  
  
_Você o que Gina? Vai tentar justificar o que vi aqui. O que você estava fazendo com o Malfoy? Você esta sendo enganada, você viu o que ele estava a ponto de fazer? _disse Harry, mais nervoso que um Malfoy quando perde uma briga, ou um trasgo, assim por dizer.  
  
_Harry... eu. _Gina tentava se explicar.  
  
Draco estava atrás da garota, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Não queria falar nada para Harry. Pois iria acabar ofendendo o rapaz, ele ia ficar nervoso, ia dizer para o Rony, e fim Draco e Gina.  
  
_Como o Rony diz. Você esta parecendo uma Jezebel. _disse Harry entre os dentes, com muita raiva.  
  
Harry estava tão nervoso, a ponto de não perceber da gravidade da ofensa que fez à Gina.  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos, espantada. Draco saiu de trás da garota, e ficou na sua frente, encarando Harry.  
  
_O que você disse, Potter? _perguntou Draco, com mais raiva que Harry.  
  
_Não interessa a você.  
  
_Se não interessasse não estaria perguntando. A minha vida e a vida da Gina é o que não te interessa.  
  
_Sai da frente, Malfoy. Vou leva-la para o irmão dela. _disse Harry empurrando Draco, para tentar chegar até Gina.  
  
Quando Draco saiu da frente com o empurrão de Harry, Harry pode ver que Gina estava chorando muito, mais do que ela chorava, mais que o normal.  
  
_Não toca nela. _disse Draco se postando novamente em frente a Gina.  
  
_Quem é você pra dizer o que eu faço ou não com ela, Malfoy? _perguntou Harry.  
  
_Sou o namorado dela. Enquanto você, é um nada. É só o melhor amigo do irmão dela. Você nunca deu a mínima atenção pra ela, não é agora que você acordou pra vida não é?  
  
_Não. Mas ela não vai ficar aqui com você. Ela sabe que você não presta que só estava fazendo isso para usa-la. Mas parece que ela gosta, de te dar prazer. Natural das meninas que você fica. Todas vadias.  
  
Gina que já não estava chorando pouco, começou a chorar mais. E abraçou a cintura de Draco que ainda estava a sua frente, e encostou a cabeça nas costas do menino, permitindo-se chorar mais.  
  
_Some daqui. _disse Draco por entre os dentes.  
  
Harry ficou imóvel, não se mexeu um milímetro.  
  
_SOME DAQUI, POTTER. DESAPARECE. _gritou Draco.  
  
Harry sorriu sarcasticamente.  
  
_Eu saio. E Gina, espero que eu tenha sido mau o suficiente para você querer me dar um pouquinho de prazer também.  
  
Draco ainda esperou o barulho dos passos de Harry sumirem para se soltar de Gina. Quando os passos cessaram, Draco soltou-se de Gina bruscamente e a olhou, pode ver que ela tinha chorado muito mesmo.  
  
Gina olhou para Draco sem entender, agora ele estava nervoso com ela.  
  
Porém, algo desconfirmou o que Gina pensava, pois Draco a abraçou, enquanto ela, suspirava aliviada encostada no peito do rapaz.  
  
_Quem esse Potter, pensa que é? _murmurou Draco.  
  
_Calma, Draco, já passou. _disse Gina em meio a soluços.  
  
_Calma? Francamente Virginia, você viu o que ele fez com você? Ele me tirou do sério, somente não bati nele por você, porque você estava aqui perto.  
  
_Tudo bem. Já estou melhor. _disse Gina, soltando-se do abraço. _Obrigada!  
  
_É isso o que tenho que fazer. O que você vai fazer agora? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Não sei. Vou para a Torre da Grifinoria descansar, aproveitando que hoje não tem aula.  
  
_Fica comigo. Podemos ficar juntos, assim você não se depara com o carrapato Potter. _disse Draco sorrindo, enquanto Gina não pode evitar sorrir também.  
  
_Draco, eu não sei...  
  
Mas novamente Gina não pode terminar a frase, pois novamente Draco tinha a interrompido com um beijo. Essa era a sina de Draco, sempre interrompe-la com um beijo.  
  
_E agora? Vai ficar comigo? _perguntou Draco, logo após o beijo.  
  
_Draco, estão todos estranhos. O Harry nunca falaria aquilo comigo... _disse Gina, mas Draco a interrompeu de novo.  
  
_É pelo momento de raiva, ninguém fala coisas coerentes nessas horas, sei como é. Ele está com raiva por eu estar com a menina mais linda de Hogwarts. _disse Draco a abraçando.  
  
_Você também está estranho. _disse Gina.  
  
_Eu? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_É você. Até algumas horas atrás você estava frio comigo. Me chamava de Weasley. E agora me chama de ruivinha ciumenta.  
  
Draco riu, e olhou Gina.  
  
_Se você soubesse quais eram os meus verdadeiros planos com você... _disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
_Credo, Draco. Você só quer outras coisas, você sabe quais. _disse Gina afastando-se de Draco, e andando para trás.  
  
_Calma. Maliciosa. O meu plano era te pressionar para fazer você se irritar comigo e me abandonar, ou me odiar para terminar essa relação. _disse Draco.  
  
_Porque? _Gina sussurrou inconformada.  
  
_Porque é errado. Talvez, podemos sofrer muito com esse romance, e talvez acabar com ele logo, não seria tão mal. Mas já que você me fez confessar o que eu sinto, não adianta mais mentir, então vamos agir como o casal 20 de Hogwarts.  
  
_Verdade? Ou você mudou seu plano, e essa é uma maneira de tentar me levar pra cama? _perguntou Gina, ainda receosa.  
  
_Verdade. _disse Draco andando devagar. O que fez Gina não se mover um passo.  
  
_Jura?  
  
_Juro. _disse Draco andando rápido dessa vez, praticamente correndo, e a enlaçando pela cintura.  
  
_Calma Draco, espera... _disse Gina enquanto tentava desviar da boca de Draco, que estava tentando, inutilmente, beija-la.  
  
_O que foi? Ainda não acredita? _disse Draco, ainda tentado beija-la.  
  
_Não. É que aqui não é seguro, no meio do corredor. Para, Draco. _disse Gina quando sentiu os lábios de Draco em seu pescoço.  
  
_Onde você quer ir, então? _perguntou Draco frustrado.  
  
_Lugar nenhum. Vou para torre da grifinoria, e você, pra sonserina.  
  
_O que você vai fazer na torre da grifinoria? _perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.  
  
_Eu vou estudar.  
  
_E eu?  
  
_Não sei. Não sei o que se pode fazer na torre da sonserina.  
  
_Eu vou tomar é um banho frio. Gelado.  
  
_Desculpa. _disse Gina passando a mão nos cabelos de Draco, e logo em seguida, lhe acariciar a nuca.  
  
_Não provoca. _disse Draco com olhos fechados.  
  
_E se eu quiser... _perguntou Gina se aproximando um pouco e ainda lhe acariciando a nuca.  
  
_Vai ser pior... _disse Draco, ainda de olhos fechados. Draco nunca se sentiu tão bem em sua vida. Nunca recebia algum tipo de carinho, somente da sua mãe, mas como passava o ano todo em Hogwarts, não tinha quem mima-lo.  
  
Gina parou de acariciar a nuca de Draco, e lhe deu um pequeno beijo.  
  
_Tenho que ir.  
  
_Não vai. Já disse, fica comigo, o Potter vai te falar alguma coisa de novo, e você vai se magoar. _disse Draco segurando a mão de Gina que estava arrumando sua gravata.  
  
_Tenho que enfrenta-lo algum dia.  
  
_Você está fugindo de mim, isso sim. _disse Draco.  
  
_Pode ser, ou não. _disse Gina sorrindo.  
  
_Ta bom. Então, se manda Weasley.  
  
_Não precisa brigar. _disse Gina ainda sorrindo, feliz, por ver que Draco estava somente brincando.  
  
_Já que você quer assim. Então, nos vemos amanhã?  
  
_Sim. _disse Gina dando um beijo em Draco.  
  
_Tchau... _Draco sussurrou.  
  
Gina já estava a uma certa distância de Draco, quando ela olhou para trás de novo:  
  
_Você não vai falar nada com o Harry, vai?  
  
_Você quer?  
  
_Não. Não arrume confusão.  
  
_Então, não irei. _disse Draco.  
  
Gina sorriu e continuou andando, até a Torre da Grifinória.  
  
Draco voltou logo em seguida para a Torre da Sonserina, sua mente não estava nada vazia.  
  
Ele estava tendo mil e uma idéias de dar uma boa lição em Potter, e enquanto ao mesmo tempo, brigando consigo mesmo, por ele mesmo, não conseguir controlar seus sentimentos.  
  
Nota da Autora: Viu? Não demorei com esse capitulo, disse que isso não ia se repetir e não se repetiu. Só não garanto mais pra frente. Obrigada a todos que mandaram comentários. Amo todos vocês. Agora, vamos esclarecer algo. Vocês devem estar pensando que negocio é esse do Draco não reclamar da Pansy. Primeiro, se a Pansy fosse feia como diz em todas as fics, ele não teria chamado ela para ir no baile do quarto ano. Então, a minha Pansy, é bonita e melhor amiga de Draco. E vai ter um grande papel na fic agora em diante. Segundo. Vocês devem estar querendo me matar por fazer o Harry ofender a Gina. Pois é. Mas, é tudo pelo momento de raiva, isso vai ser explicado no próximo capitulo, no qual a Gina e Harry vão chegar a um denominador comum. É só isso. Este capitulo não esta betado, pois não sei onde minha beta foi parar. Desculpem por alguns erros básicos que esse capitulo deve conter. Mas nada horrível, são coisas simples como: escrever "você" com dois "s". Isso é normal. Zuera, sou burra mas nem tanto. Beijinhossssssss, e até a próxima. Mandem muuuuuitos comentários. O fim da fic esta cada vez mais próximo (eu acho). 


	18. Uma ameaça pode resolver um problema

Capitulo 18: Uma ameaça pode resolver um problema  
  
Mais uma semana tinha se passado.  
  
A ultima semana tinha passado batido, e estava cada vez mais próximo o baile de Natal.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore já tinha anunciado que o baile seria à fantasia, e que ficaria muito feliz se todos fossem vestidos conforme os costumes trouxas.  
  
Draco e Gina estavam cada vez mais próximos. E Draco já deixava vestígios do seu ciúme incontrolável, desde quando Gina recebeu o primeiro convite para ir ao baile.  
  
Gina gostava de ver as reações de Draco todas as vezes que chegava dizendo que alguém tinha pedido para ir no baile com ela.  
  
Depois de um mês juntos, Draco já demonstrava ter um grande carinho pela menina, principalmente depois que ele lhe levou flores. E Gina também descobrira o quanto Draco era romântico com ela.  
  
Mas como nada é perfeito, Gina e Draco ainda tinham algumas briguinhas devido ao baile. Draco insistia que Gina não fosse com ninguém ao baile, assim eles poderiam se encontrar algumas vezes. Mas Gina estava irredutível, dizendo que iria com alguém, pois Rony poderia desconfiar de algo.  
  
_Gina. Por favor, entenda. Se você for com alguém, você não poderá deixa-lo sozinho pra ficar comigo. _dizia Draco começando a ficar irritado, com a teimosia de Gina.  
  
_Draco, querido. Eu já disse que vou com alguém. O Rony poderá desconfiar de mim se for sozinha. Ele vai perceber que não fui com o Harry, e vai desconfiar que briguei com ele novamente, e se não for com outra pessoa, ele também irá desconfiar, pois ele viu alguns meninos me pedindo. Por favor, entenda. _disse Gina tentando convencer Draco, sem sucesso.  
  
Já fazia três dias que eles estavam brigando por isso.  
  
_Tudo bem. Só não me procure no meio do baile, vou estar muito ocupado com outras meninas... _disse Draco encarando Gina com um olhar frio.  
  
_Você não seria capaz? Seria? _perguntou Gina, o olhando ansiosa, e segurando os braços de Draco, que estavam cruzados.  
  
Enquanto Draco à olhava frio, ela o olhava com medo e demonstração de amor. Algo que fazia Draco ceder tudo, por ela.  
  
_Não. Você sabe que não. _disse Draco a abraçando, e conseguindo sentir o suspiro de alivio de Gina.  
  
_Então? Como ficamos? _perguntou Gina o encarando.  
  
_Você vai com alguém no baile? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Sim.  
  
_Então, eu também vou com alguém.  
  
_Draco!!!  
  
_Não confia em mim? _perguntou Draco, chocado.  
  
_Não se confia em homem. _respondeu Gina simplesmente.  
  
_Por isso mesmo. Algum homem pode te forçar a algo.  
  
_Draco, deixa de ser chato. Não vai acontecer nada que eu não queira.  
  
_Ta. Sabe com quem você vai? _perguntou Draco, com ciúmes expresso.  
  
_Peter Anderson, da Corvinal. É o segundo menino mais bonito da escola, e ele me convidou, fiquei de dar uma resposta.  
  
_Certo. _disse Draco ficando vermelho de raiva. _Eu vou com Lilá Brown, a menina mais gostosa do colégio, e mais corrimão também. _continuou.  
  
_Com ela não. _disse Gina nervosa.  
  
_Com ela sim. Você não vai me impedir. Estamos combinados. Sempre que possível iremos nos encontrar no baile. Do que você vai vestida?  
  
_Não sei. _disse Gina e logo em seguida virando-se e saindo da sala.  
  
Draco sorriu satisfeito. Sabia que depois de sua acompanhante ela não iria agüentar e teria outra idéia para melhorar a situação do baile.  
  
Draco sentou em uma cadeira e conjurou uma revista, sabia que logo Gina estaria de volta com uma solução para o problema.  
  
Gina chorava silenciosamente à caminho da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Estava inconformada com a decisão de Draco. De mil meninas, porque ele iria escolher Lilá Brown?  
  
Conhecia a fama de Lilá, sabia que tudo poderia acontecer na noite do baile. Precisava pensar em algo melhor. Tudo seria melhor, até mesmo ficar sem alguém para ir no baile.  
  
_Gina? Gina? Você esta bem? _perguntou Hermione postando-se à frente da garota.  
  
_Ah. Está sim, Mione. _disse Gina enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.  
  
_Não está não. Aconteceu algo. O que foi Gina? _perguntou Rony que tinha acabado de chegar acompanhado de Harry.  
  
_Nada. Harry poderia falar com você? Em particular. _perguntou Gina olhando diretamente para Harry.  
  
Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Rony e Hermione saiam de perto, e deixavam os dois sozinhos para conversarem.  
  
O caminho até a sala Comunal da Grifinória foi silêncio total. Nenhum dos dois falavam alguma palavra.  
  
Desde o dia que Harry viu Gina com Draco que eles não trocavam nenhuma palavra. Harry não falava nada por constrangimento, e Gina por pensar se essa seria a decisão certa, mesmo estando muito magoada com Harry.  
  
_Diga o que você quer Gina. _disse Harry assim que passaram pela porta do retrato.  
  
_Preciso de um favor seu. _disse Gina constrangida.  
  
_Ah, é isso. Algo que tenha a ver com Malfoy, não é?  
  
_Mais ou menos.  
  
_Ganho algo em troca? Gina, não gostaria de ajudar Malfoy em nada.  
  
_Você estará me ajudando também. Gina sabia que depois desse argumento, Harry não iria negar.  
  
_Posso ter seu perdão de volta? _perguntou Harry. Gina deu um meio sorriso.  
  
_Não há como não te perdoar. Apesar de que você me magoou muito.  
  
_Estava fora de mim. Não gostei da cena que vi. Mas, diga o que você quer? _perguntou Harry sorrindo, e desviando do assunto do ocorrido há uma semana atrás.  
  
_Vá comigo ao baile. _disse Gina.  
  
_Isso não é difícil. _disse Harry com um sorriso maroto.  
  
_E diga que vai dar umas voltas comigo, e me deixe com o Draco.  
  
_Isso não é legal. _disse Harry ficando sério.  
  
_Por favor?!  
  
_Gina, o Rony pode ver.  
  
_Confio em você Harry, sei que não irá fazer nada para me prejudicar.  
  
_Tudo bem. Eu vou, sim. Espero que o Malfoy não fique nervoso. _disse Harry com um tom de raiva na voz e subindo para o seu quarto.  
  
Gina ignorou o comportamento de Harry, e correu para a "sala dos encontros" para se encontrar com Draco. Talvez ele ainda estaria lá.  
  
_Demorou hein! _disse Draco, assim que Gina entrou na sala.  
  
_Como assim? Demorou? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Sabia que você iria ter uma idéia melhor que aquela para a nossa solução. Então, qual foi?  
  
_Convidei o Harry, e bem, ele vai encobrir nossas fugas.  
  
_Potter!. _Draco cuspiu o nome.  
  
_Nossa única solução. _disse Gina, pegando a revista que Draco largou na mesa.  
  
_Hum. _Draco resmungou.  
  
_DRACO. O QUE É ISSO? _perguntou Gina, mostrando a revista na qual tinha uma mulher praticamente nua na foto.  
  
A mulher fazia certas poses "inocentes" na foto.  
  
_É... é... é... _pela primeira vez Draco não conseguiu responder.  
  
_Draco... _Gina sussurrou, não contendo as lágrimas, e brigando consigo mesma por chorar na frente dele.  
  
_Gina... é só uma diversão. Nada demais, apenas uma foto.  
  
_Mas... ela está como veio ao mundo nessa foto.  
  
_Eu sei... mas não importa.  
  
_Não quero que você veja mais isso. Se uma dia você ver uma outra mulher que esteja como veio ao mundo, essa mulher vai ser eu. _disse Gina, não percebendo o que falou.  
  
_E quando vai ser isso? _perguntou Draco malicioso e a encostando na parede.  
  
_Eu... eu... eu... é ... é... é... _gaguejou Gina.  
  
_F. _disse Draco, abrindo os primeiros botões da sua camisa e beijando o pescoço de Gina.  
  
_Draco... para... _choramingou Gina.  
  
_Parei. _disse Draco se afastando, e sorrindo, por perceber que Gina olhava atentamente para seu peito descoberto.  
  
_Tenho, que ir. _disse Gina se encaminhando até a porta.  
  
_Gina. Duas coisas.  
  
_Diz. _Gina disse, ainda vermelha.  
  
_Você fica linda vermelha. _disse Draco sorrindo ainda mais por ver Gina corar.  
  
_E a outra? _perguntou a menina com medo da próxima frase. Talvez ela poderia explodir.  
  
_Eu nunca. Nunca faria algo que você não deixasse. _disse Draco, dessa vez muito sério.  
  
Gina sorriu em agradecimento, por dentro estava explodindo de felicidade pelo romantismo de Draco, e saiu da sala deixando um beijinho no ar.  
  
Draco sorriu. Não estava arrependido do que falou, sabia que isso uma hora ou outra iria acontecer.  
  
Pansy uma vez disse que tudo o que você acha que não faria nenhuma vez na sua vida, iria acontecer no dia que você amasse, pois o mundo estaria do avesso. Não que Draco estivesse amando. Ou estava?  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
Desculpe por demorar a enviar esse capitulo, deu bloqueio de novo. Espero que tenham gostado, é pequeno, mas achei legalzinho. Bom, Draquito já está começando a deixar vestígios de seu enorme "carinho" por Gina. Mandem e- mails, ficarei muito feliz de saber o que acham da fic e desse capitulo. B- jusssss. 


	19. O Dia do Baile e a Troca de Presentes

Capitulo 19: O Dia do Baile, e Troca de Presentes  
  
Perdida. Gina Weasley estava se sentindo totalmente perdida no meio de tanta bagunça.  
  
Às vezes se perguntava se o defeito era com ela ou com as outras meninas. Se seria com ela que teria que gritar, se descabelar por algo perdido, ou se as meninas que estavam no seu quarto que eram exageradas mesmo.  
  
Resolveu optar pela segunda opção. O defeito não poderia ser com ela, isso não poderia ser considerado um defeito, e sim uma qualidade.  
  
Era a única menina naquele quarto que já estava pronta para o baile.  
  
Enquanto as outras "escandalosas" nem sequer tinha se descoberto da toalha e começado a se arrumar.  
  
Faltava apenas quinze minutos para o baile de Natal começar, e ainda tinha garotas que ao menos tinham ido tomar banho.  
  
Com muita dificuldade, Gina conseguiu postar-se de frente ao espelho e ver como se apresentava.  
  
"Nada mal" _pensou enquanto ajeitava o vestido. "Será que o Draco vai gostar?" _perguntou-se totalmente apreensiva.  
  
_Você está linda, Gina. _disse uma companheira de quarto.  
  
Gina olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, feliz pela aparência que tinha.  
  
Estava usando um vestido azul marinho, colado na cintura e fazia uma pequena saia, na altura das coxas, com um sapato que parecia um tal de "patins". Seu cabelo ruivo estava liso com as pontas um pouco enroladas, e estava mais volumoso, o que a deixava com uma expressão um pouco "selvagem".  
  
No começo não estava muito feliz de usar aquela roupa, achava que não iria ter muito nexo usa-la, mas segundo Hermione, esse tipo de roupa era muito usada em um tipo de esporte, onde as pessoas ficavam andando sobre o gelo.  
  
Dando uma última olhada no visual, ela pegou uma caixa, no qual estava o presente de natal de Draco, e desceu para se encontrar com Harry.  
  
Draco era o único homem no quarto masculino da Sonserina. Os outros meninos estavam na porta do quarto de suas acompanhantes gritando que já estavam perdendo a paciência.  
  
Draco estava muito diferente desde o ultimo baile de Natal. Começando pela vaidade.  
  
Draco sempre foi muito vaidoso, mas naquele baile estava muito mais. Parava toda hora em frente ao espelho para checar sua aparência e ver no que podia melhorar. Mas ele mesmo não encontrava defeito.  
  
Draco não estava fantasiado de nada. Como ele mesmo diz: "Não vou satisfazer as vontades de um velho caduco, ele não pode me impedir de participar".  
  
Mas mesmo Draco não estando fantasiado ele parecia um príncipe, segundo sua consciência.  
  
Usava vestes novas, de uma cor que pensou nunca chegaria a usar. Verde. Mas é claro, que tinha uma segunda intenção nisso. Com seus olhos cinzas e suas vestes verdes, com botões prateados, ele iria nas cores da casa da Sonserina. E como Pansy disse: "Você iria parecer com Salazar Slytherin em um quadro que fica na Sala Comunal".  
  
Draco estava ansioso. Queria ver do que Gina se vestiria, e se eles teriam alguma chance de se verem, para Draco dar um presente que seria muito esperado por ela. E Draco desejava muito que Potter e ninguém atrapalhassem.  
  
Queria que fosse o melhor possível, ou seja, o menos pior possível, o momento. Ele não tinha jeito para o tipo de coisa, não com Virginia, que era uma pessoa especial.  
  
Porque depois de quase 3 meses juntos, sentia um carinho fora do comum por ela, coisa que para os Malfoy era mal interpretada. Nos últimos dias, que ele não teve a oportunidade de vê-la, apenas confirmou o que ele sentia, e que tinha medo de admitir.  
  
Olhou mais uma vez para o espelho para conferir se estava tudo certo. Colocou a mão no bolso das vestes para ter certeza se o presente de Gina estava lá. E saiu do quarto.  
  
_Você esta linda. _disse Harry olhando para Gina.  
  
_Obrigada, Harry. Você também está lindo. _disse Gina sorrindo, apesar de ainda estar muito magoada com Harry. Mas precisava do favor dele, valia tudo no amor e na guerra.  
  
_Vamos? Ou quer esperar o Rony e a Hermione? _perguntou Harry oferecendo o braço para Gina, que aceitou, um pouco receosa.  
  
_Vamos indo. Acho que a Mione vai demorar. _disse Gina vendo Rony andando de um lado para o outro.  
  
_Tem certeza, ainda falta um pouco de tempo para começar o baile. Podemos esperar. _propôs Harry.  
  
_Vamos indo. É melhor. _disse Gina ficando assustado com a impaciência de Rony. Harry deu uma risada abafada e saíram da Sala Comunal.  
  
_Acho que chegamos cedo mesmo. _disse Gina vendo que as portas do Salão estavam fechadas.  
  
_Podemos ficar conversando enquanto isso. _disse Harry a encarando.  
  
_Não precisa, Potter. Já estou aqui pra cuidar do que é MEU. _Draco enfatizou bem a palavra.  
  
Gina ficou sem palavras, não esperava que Draco fizesse isso.  
  
_Tínhamos um acordo. _sussurrou Harry entre dentes.  
  
_E o acordo permitia que eu pudesse ver ele, Harry. _disse Gina o encarando.  
  
_Vem, Gina. Vamos ficar um pouco juntos. _disse Draco puxando a mão de Gina, que acabou tropeçando.  
  
_Ela fica comigo primeiro. _disse Harry puxando Gina pelo outro braço, a fazendo tropeçar novamente.  
  
_Comigo. _puxou Draco.  
  
_Comigo. _puxou Harry.  
  
Gina ia de um lado para o outro, estava começando a ficar tonta quando seu cérebro funcionou.  
  
_Me soltem, os dois. _disse soltando-se dos braços dos dois.  
  
Harry e Draco se encararam com ódio.  
  
_Harry. O Draco é ... bem... meu... meu...  
  
_Namorado. _interrompeu Draco encarando Harry.  
  
Gina o olhou.  
  
_E Draco, eu prometi ao Harry.  
  
_Prefere ficar com ele a ficar comigo? _perguntou Draco.  
  
Harry sorriu vitorioso.  
  
_Não. Você sabe que não. _o sorriso de Harry se desmanchou. _Prefiro ficar com você, mas também prometi ao Harry, e a companhia de Harry me agrada muito. _Harry sorriu novamente.  
  
_Então, se decida. _disseram os dois em uníssono.  
  
_Olha, vocês ficam aqui, se matando com os olhos, e eu vou ali _disse Gina apontando para um canto para pensar um pouco.  
  
Dito e feito.  
  
Gina foi até o canto indicado, e Potter e Malfoy continuaram a se encarar com muito ódio, eles mal piscavam.  
  
Mas algo os tirou dos seus pensamentos maldosos, principalmente Draco.  
  
_Mais uma briga de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Vou parar para ver. _disse um menino, que estava acompanhado de Peter Anderson.  
  
_Prefiro ficar olhando para as pernas da Weasley. É muito mais interessante. _disse Peter, olhando diretamente para as pernas de Gina, que ruborizou. Draco escutou calado. Não poderia armar um escândalo por isso de jeito nenhum. Iriam achar muito estranho.  
  
_Vamos parar de briga. _Gina interferiu os olhares de Harry e Draco.  
  
_Ah que pena. Estava ficando divertido. _disse o amigo de Peter.  
  
_Vamos, ainda temos que buscar nossas acompanhantes. _disse Peter. _Belas pernas, Virginia. _completo com um meio sorriso.  
  
Quando Peter e seu amigo estavam um pouco longe. Gina pode ouvir Draco resmungar certas palavras incompreensíveis, mas que é melhor não escutar.  
  
_Agora, só falta você, Potter. _disse Draco.  
  
_Ta certo. Eu vou. Mas se a Gina ficar com você agora. Ela fica comigo o baile todo.  
  
Draco olhou para Gina. Que retribuiu e olhou para Harry.  
  
_Tudo bem. Pode indo, eu já vou. Se Rony perguntar, diga que estou no banheiro.  
  
Harry ao menos respondeu, e continuou andando.  
  
_Que fantasia é essa? _perguntou Gina olhando Draco de cima a baixo.  
  
_Eu é que pergunto. Esta fantasiada do que, pra precisar ficar com as pernas de fora?  
  
_Patinadora. É um esporte trouxa. Eles patinam no gelo...  
  
_Ta, chega. Vamos sair daqui, antes que alguém apareça.  
  
Gina ficou irritada pela estupidez de Draco, mas resolveu respirar varias vezes antes de dizer algo.  
  
Ambos caminharam em silêncio até a sala que sempre se encontravam.  
  
_Que historia era aquela de dizer que sou sua namorada, Draco? _perguntou Gina com as mãos na cintura. _Não me lembro de você ter me pedido em namoro!  
  
_Não seja por isso. Virginia Weasley quer namorar comigo? _perguntou Draco sem emoção alguma.  
  
_Para de brincadeira. _disse Gina o olhando com raiva  
  
_Quer ou não? Responda. _perguntou Draco, brigando internamente por sua estupidez.  
  
_Quero. Agora chega de brincadeiras, quer me dizer algo? Porque... _disse Gina, mas parou quando Draco entregou seu presente.  
  
_Pra você.  
  
_O que é?  
  
_Abra. Gina abriu a caixinha e lá estava duas alianças prateadas, mas sem nenhum detalhe.  
  
_Isso é... é...  
  
_Uma aliança de compromisso. Pra selar nosso namoro e mostrar o quanto eu... _mas Draco nunca chegou a terminar essa frase, pois Gina o abraçou fortemente.  
  
_Draco... eu... eu estou muito feliz. Eu te amo. _disse Gina ainda abraçada a ele.  
  
Draco retribuiu, porém não disse nada. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ela. Por horas achava que a amava, mas nunca tinha amado ninguém, não sabia como era a sensação de amar, era um carinho fora do normal por ela. Mas não sabia reconhecer se era normal.  
  
_Eu te amo... te amo. _disse repetidamente, ainda abraçada a Draco.  
  
_Nossa! Se soubesse que ficaria tão feliz assim, teria feito isso antes. _disse Draco sorrindo e a afastando.  
  
_Fico mais tranqüila. Achava que você só estava me usando... que só queria me usar... que estava fazendo ciúmes para o Harry...que...  
  
_Gina? _perguntou Draco a encarando.  
  
_Hum? _respondeu Gina, não deixando de sorrir.  
  
_Cala a boca.  
  
_Draco Malfoy. _Gina advertiu. _É assim que você trata sua namorada? _perguntou séria, mas logo voltou a sorrir soltando um gritinho histérico. _Ah, estamos namorando. Eu sou sua namorada, não acredito. _disse abraçando Draco de novo, e acariciando a nuca dele, sabia que ele gostava disso.  
  
_Hum. Calminha com o andor, mocinha. Ou vou ficar em uma situação constrangedora.  
  
_Desculpa, amor. É que estou muito feliz. Nada, nem ninguém vai acabar com minha alegria. _disse passando a mão carinhosamente no rosto de Draco.  
  
_Somente o Potter, que vai tirar você de mim a festa toda. _resmungou Draco.  
  
_Não fique com ciúmes. Eu sou sua. E agora tem algo que nos prende. _disse mostrando a aliança na mão direita. _Coloque a sua. _disse Gina.  
  
_Já coloquei faz um tempo, você ficou tão feliz pulando e gritando, que tinha colocado assim que você me deu a caixinha. _disse Draco mostrando a mão direita, onde tinha a mesma aliança que Gina usava.  
  
_Tenho algo pra você. _disse Gina dando uma caixa para Draco, um pouco maior da que ela tinha ganhado.  
  
_Hum... o primeiro presente da minha primeira namorada. _disse Draco pegando a caixa, e com o outro braço a enlaçando pela cintura. _Obrigada. _disse antes de beija-la com muito carinho.  
  
Draco adorou o presente de Gina, era algo muito criativo da parte dela. Era um cordão, no qual havia um pingente com a letra "M" de Malfoy e dentro do "M" estavam escrito alguns "Draco".  
  
_É lindo. Obrigado. _disse Draco que realmente tinha adorado o presente.  
  
_E ainda você pode lembrar de mim. Vire o pingente ao contrário, e vire-o de cabeça para baixo.  
  
Draco olhou curioso para Gina, mas assim o fez. E pode perceber o que tinha acontecido. Nada de magia ou algo fora do comum. O que aconteceu foi que virando a letra de cabeça para baixo ele parecia um "W" de Weasley, onde dentro estava escritos vários "Virginia", no lado oposto.  
  
_Depois dessa não há como não me lembrar de você. _disse Draco muito agradecido, colocando o colar na forma do "W". O que encantou Gina, que não resistiu e o abraçou novamente.  
  
_Te amo. Você é muito importante pra mim. _disse Gina extremamente feliz. Aquele era o seu melhor Natal em Hogwarts.  
  
_Você também. _Gina o olhou. _É muito, muito importante pra mim. _Draco permitiu-se dizer, sem ao menos se arrepender do que foi dito.  
  
Gina sorriu feliz, e fechou os olhos e abriu levemente a boca, deixando ser beijada por Draco, que não recusou a proposta tão convidativa.  
  
Gina poderia explodir de felicidade, era a melhor sensação do mundo. Se sentir querida nos braços de quem amava. Nunca tinha sido correspondia antes, nunca teve alguém que a amasse, e dessa vez ela conseguiu uma briga pelo seu coração. Uma briga entre Harry, que acreditava que amava, até conhecer Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Então gostaram do capitulo? Desculpe a demora de novo. Estava vendo se a minha beta dava as caras, mas... Bom, eu realmente cheguei à um ponto que simplesmente não dá mais. Queria, sinceramente, que vocês mandassem e-mails, ou deixassem reviews para mim... mas creio que não estou tendo muitas respostas. Não estou me revoltando, de maneira algumas, mas estou DESISTINDO da fan fic. O por quê? Falta de apoio. Sei lá, mas a impressão de que ninguém está lendo a fan fic. Cheguei à um ponto em que já estava planejando a continuação, e há poucos dias atrás iria começar a escreve-la (já que a Triângulo está ficando mais próxima do fim). Realmente foi muito bom enquanto durou. Agradeço à todos que leram e mandaram e-mails, deixaram reviews. Muito obrigada. Continuarei a postar os últimos capítulos, mas não garanto que haverá uma continuação e que a Triângulo terá um fim. Vamos ver se a historia muda. Desculpe se fui grossa, ou exigente. Mas acho que precisava desabafar. Bjussss, e até o próximo capitulo. 


	20. Todo o cuidado é MUITO Pouco

Capitulo 20: Todo cuidado é MUITO pouco.  
  
Gina e Draco ainda ficaram mais meia hora na sala, aproveitando ao máximo do natal, até Gina lembrar que Harry estava a esperando.  
  
Andavam em silêncio pelo corredor, e estavam a uma certa distância. O que já incomodava ambos, principalmente Draco.  
  
_Não agüento. _disse Draco surpreendendo Gina e a puxando pela mão, logo em seguida, à encostando na parede.  
  
_Draco... é perigoso. _disse Gina olhando para os olhos de Draco que a encaravam. _O que foi? _completou vendo que ele não parava de olha-la.  
  
_Nada. _disse quase inaudível, e a olhando dentro dos olhos, enquanto uma mão estava em sua cintura, e a outra ainda segurava sua mão.  
  
_Então, vamos sair daqui. _disse Gina se desvencilhando, inutilmente, pois Draco pressionava todo seu corpo no dela. _Draco, o que foi? Está sentindo algo? _perguntou Gina relativamente preocupada por Draco a olhar daquela forma.  
  
_Como é a sensação de amar? Digo, você já amou o Potter por anos, você deve realmente saber como é... _perguntou finalmente, um pouco constrangido pela pergunta. Mas precisava saber, precisava saber o que estava sentindo.  
  
_É bom, é ótimo... quando você é correspondido.  
  
_E... você me ama? _perguntou Draco, sem expressão alguma.  
  
_Amo. Você sabe que sim.  
  
_E como você tem certeza? _perguntou Draco com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
_Porque meu coração bate muito mais forte quando estou perto de você. Sente. _disse Gina pegando a mão de Draco e conduzindo perto ao coração.  
  
Draco não viu diferença alguma.  
  
_Não vejo diferença.  
  
_Você que é muito insensível. Me beija, e você vai ver a diferença.  
  
_Que idéia absurda...  
  
_Me beija. E você vai sentir.  
  
Draco não teve outra opção e a beijou. Nisso ele teve a certeza de que Gina estava amando, pois o coração dela bateu muito rápido e forte.  
  
Draco tirou sua mão debaixo da mão de Gina, e passou a mão em seu rosto.  
  
Draco se espantou quando percebeu que o rosto dela estava quente.  
  
_Viu? _Gina disse após parar de beija-lo.  
  
_E você fica quente também. _disse Draco, sem tirar a mão do rosto de Gina.  
  
Gina corou.  
  
_Comigo, é normal. Eu sempre fico vermelha, ou quente quando passo por algo do tipo.  
  
_Como se você beijasse muitos nesse castelo. _zombou Draco.  
  
_Olha, você sabe que eu só... Draco quer sair de cima de mim e voltarmos para o salão. _disse Gina se ligando de que Draco ainda a pressionava, mas não com a mesma força de antes.  
  
_Nossa, ao menos percebi isso. _disse Draco a apertando muito mais que antes.  
  
_Draco, é melhor irmos.  
  
_Não há ninguém nesse corredor.  
  
_Mas eu preciso voltar pra ficar com o Harry e...  
  
_Potter, Potter, Potter. Por quanto tempo você ainda vai ficar se preocupando com o solteirão que está no salão? Você é minha namorada, e não dele. _disse Draco se afastando e encostando-se na parede, ao lado de Gina.  
  
_Draco, eu prometi para ele, não posso quebrar minha promessa. _disse Gina ficando de lado e encarando Draco, que estava mais nervoso que o comum.  
  
_Mesmo depois do que ele disse a você? Você perdoa muito fácil. _disse Draco se afastando da parede e começando a andar.  
  
Gina revirou os olhos, e andou até ele, parando a sua frente.  
  
_Draco Malfoy, você sabe o que quero dizer com isso. Se não fosse pelo Harry, não poderíamos ter nos falado agora. O Harry está nos ajudando. Deixa de ser infantil, você sabe que eu te amo, eu quero ficar com você o tempo todo, mas prometi ao Harry. Costumo cumprir. E ainda estou muito magoada com ele, se era isso que você queria saber.  
  
_Tudo bem, Virginia. Corra para o seu amado, Potter. E me esquece. Tire essa aliança, e esqueça que uma vez você foi minha namorada, esqueça tudo, esqueça que uma vez... _Draco foi perdendo a voz e foi falando mais baixo quando notou que Gina estava chorando. _... você amou Draco Malfoy.  
  
_É isso o que o você quer? É isso? Me usar, me iludir, e depois por um ciúme bobo tentar esquecer tudo o que aconteceu até agora.  
  
_Virgínia... eu... _Draco estava extremamente sem graça, ele falou mais do que devia.  
  
_ME DIZ SE É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ QUER? ACABAR COM TUDO? _Gina simplesmente gritou, não deixando de chorar. _Me diz que não é isso, o que você quer. _sussurrou para si mesma.  
  
_Não. Você sabe que não. _disse Draco a abraçando carinhosamente. _Eu não quero me separar de você tão cedo. Mas eu tomo conta do que é meu, e não gosto da idéia de você ficar conversando com o Potter, meu pior inimigo, meu adversário em tudo, até mesmo em relacionamentos. _disse Draco abraçando Gina com força.  
  
_Eu sei. Eu devia entender. Mas você tem que compreender, Draco. Nós sabemos que não é e não vai ser fácil. Somos um casal estranho, se um dia nós verem juntos, todos irão rir, você sabe disso. E eu não sou um prêmio no qual você o Harry disputam, você já ganhou, eu sou sua. Você ganhou, me ganhou. _disse Gina mais aliviada.  
  
_Tudo bem. Me desculpe. _disse Draco finalmente.  
  
Ficaram, para o que pareceu, horas em silêncio. Mas foram apenas alguns minutos abraçados, o que era maravilhoso.  
  
Draco encostou a cabeça na cabeça de Gina, e fechou os olhos, era tão bom ficar abraçado a ela.  
  
E Gina também estava gostando, ela estava se sentindo protegida, e longe de qualquer problema perto dele. A briga para ela foi horrível, mas a reconciliação foi ótima.  
  
_Vamos, tem alguém te esperando. _disse Draco soltando-se do abraço.  
  
_Desculpe.  
  
_Você não tem do que se desculpar, você tem razão. Foi o melhor. _disse Draco entrelaçando sua mão na de Gina. _Vamos, que também tem alguém me esperando.  
  
_O QUE? QUEM ESTÁ TE ESPERANDO? _Gina praticamente gritou.  
  
_Revistas com bruxas peladas. Preciso de alguma diversão.  
  
_Draco Malfoy, eu já disse que a próxima mulher que você ver na maneira que veio ao mundo, essa mulher serei eu.  
  
_Ah é? Bom saber, senhorita Weasley. Pois preciso de diversão agora, e tem uma sala vazia lá. _disse Draco apontando a sala, e levando Gina até lá.  
  
_Não... Draco... por favor. _Gina desesperou-se.  
  
_Tudo bem. Vamos para o salão. _disse Draco com um sorriso zombeteiro, pegando a mão de Gina.  
  
_É melhor não irmos juntos. _advertiu Gina.  
  
_Tudo bem. Vai na frente que eu vejo você.  
  
_Ta. Vou andar o mais rápido possível, e você vai indo devagar atrás de mim. _disse Gina dando um beijo em Draco e andando um pouco rápido.  
  
Draco continuava atrás dela, lutando contra a vontade de agarra-la ali mesmo.  
  
Gina ao menos olhava para trás, mas sabia que Draco estava logo ali, e a olhando. Lutando contra sua própria razão, ela se virou e pode ver que Draco continuava ali, atrás dela, e mesmo tentando disfarçar ela pode perceber que ele olhava para suas pernas.  
  
E Draco vendo que a menina percebeu para onde ele olhava deu um sorriso sem graça e olhou para as janelas para ver a neve que caia lá fora.  
  
Gina riu e continuou andando. Estava realmente feliz com Draco.  
  
Draco não estava diferente, estava se estranhando por ser tão romântico com ela, por dar tanta atenção e carinho.  
  
Ele se sentia péssimo em vê-la dizer que o amava. Ele tinha vontade de responder de uma maneira que sabia que ela ia gostar, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Talvez era o medo de se ver apaixonado por uma garota, ele estava completamente assustado.  
  
Seus sentimentos estavam aumentando cada vez mais, a falta dela às vezes o incomodava. Ela era algo que ele tinha somente para si, porque as outras meninas com quem tinha ficado, eram de todos. Draco passava praticamente o dia todos se culpando por ter um carinho maior por ela. Por que ela tinha que ser uma Weasley?  
  
"Porque tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso." _pensou sorrindo sarcástico, para si mesmo. "MUITO mais gostoso." _completou em pensamento, observando Gina de cima a baixo.  
  
_Gina, você demorou! _disse Harry quando avistou Gina entrar no salão.  
  
_Bom. Eu fiquei um pouco com o Draco e depois fui ao banheiro. _disse Gina.  
  
_Não precisa me explicar nada. Explique-se ao Rony, ele estava preocupado, perguntando-se o que uma pessoa pode fazer uma hora dentro do banheiro.  
  
_Pode-se fazer muita coisa quando as pessoas estão com problemas...  
  
_Me poupe de detalhes. _disse Harry rindo. _Então, vai ficar comigo o baile todo?  
  
_Vou.  
  
_Ótimo. Vamos dançar?  
  
_Não estou com vontade, vou sentar um pouco, e descansar. _disse Gina sentindo que Draco estava se aproximando.  
  
Realmente Draco estava por perto. Ele passou perto de Gina e passou a mão brevemente no ombro de Gina. O que incomodou Harry e matou Gina de vergonha.  
  
_Discreto, ele não? _disse Harry olhando Draco se afastar com ódio.  
  
_É. Muito discreto. _disse Gina saindo de perto de Harry e sentando-se em uma cadeira. Cruzou as pernas, os braços, e assim se "divertiu" o baile todo.  
  
Harry a seguiu e sentou-se do seu lado.  
  
Assim Gina e Harry passaram boa parte do baile. Harry fazendo mil e uma perguntas fúteis, Gina dando respostas curtas.  
  
Harry a chamando para dançar, Gina negando.  
  
Harry trazendo coisas para Gina comer, Gina recusando.  
  
Gina muito fria com Harry. E Harry começando a perder a paciência.  
  
Principalmente, quando Draco começou a olhar Gina, e Gina retribuía os olhares. E ficava mais nervoso quando Draco mandava beijos, discretos, e Gina corava, e discretamente mandava outro para Draco, que ficava satisfeito.  
  
Estava impossível, Harry não podia agüentar mais. Ver seu pior inimigo mandando beijos para a menina que ele gosta e ela retribuindo. Não podia continuar ali, precisava respirar.  
  
_Harry, quer dançar? _perguntou Lilá Brown  
  
Gina pareceu sorrir.  
  
_Dançar? Posso ...? _Harry ao menos precisou terminar a frase.  
  
_Pode sim, Harry. Claro. Vai lá. Dance bastante, flutue naquela pista. _disse Gina, notavelmente feliz por Harry se afastar. Pelo menos Lilá prestava para alguma coisa.  
  
Harry ainda olhou desconfiado, e seguiu com Lilá para a pista. Porém não desviava o olhar de Gina.  
  
Gina sorriu feliz e satisfeita. Como se tirassem uma pedra do seu sapato, ou melhor, patins.  
  
Gina olhava freqüentemente para Draco, que encontrou seus amigos para se distrair. Gina sorriu e sentiu sua boca seca, queria beber algo, queria não, precisava urgentemente.  
  
Andou até a mesa de bebidas e pegou uma cerveja amanteigada. Mas aquela cerveja estava diferente, ela sabia disso.  
  
Olhou mais uma vez para o copo para verificar se era cerveja. Com certeza era, o gosto também, só estava um pouco mais forte  
  
_Também está estranhando a bebida, maninha? _perguntou Rony passando os braços em cima dos ombros de Gina.  
  
_Você também percebeu isso? _perguntou Gina o encarando.  
  
_Percebi sim. Ela parece realmente estar mais forte. Hermione perguntou para o professor Dumbledore, e ele disse que é uma cerveja um pouco mais forte mesmo. Pode beber a vontade, mas evite até achar que vai ficar bêbada.  
  
_Ok. _disse Gina dando um gole na cerveja.  
  
_Reparou que todos estão dançando, menos você e o Malfoy?! _perguntou Rony a encarando.  
  
Gina parou de beber, mas o copo continuava na sua boca.  
  
_Ultimamente ele está estranho. Na ofende mais nossa família, não ofende a Mione ou o Harry, continua atazanando todos, mas parece que ele se esqueceu de nós...  
  
_Ele deve ter cansado. _Gina disse subitamente, e voltando a beber a cerveja com um pouco de violência. Estava começando a ficar nervosa com a conversa.  
  
_Percebeu também que ele está um pouco desaparecido, e você também... ?  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos.  
  
_Percebeu que ele não tem par para o Baile, que você tem, mas não está com o seu par...?  
  
Gina estava ficando estressada. Estava começando a usar o método um, dois, três, e respira fundo.  
  
_E percebeu também que ele não para de olhar para as suas pernas de fora?  
  
Pronto. Foi o suficiente para Gina se engasgar, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive Draco, que se levantou para ver melhor, e estava lutando contra a vontade de ir lá.  
  
_Não diga asneiras, Rony. _disse Gina com a mão no peito, tentando controlar a tosse.  
  
Rony deu um sorriso, e olhou para trás de Gina, não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ainda maior quando percebeu que Draco estava de pé.  
  
Rony parecia com uma expressão vitoriosa.  
  
_Você tem razão. Devo estar falando besteiras. _disse Rony, sorrindo, e encaminhando-se até Hermione, que parecia estar apreensiva.  
  
Gina ainda olhou em volta, para tentar sabe porque o Rony estava sorrindo daquela maneira. Talvez fosse algo da sua fértil imaginação, mas algo estava para acontecer. Afinal de contas, ela era uma bruxa não era? Poderia ter pressentimentos, e sensações que podem significar algo. E dessa vez parecia não ser algo bom.  
  
Gina ainda sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos "ridículos" da sua cabecinha. Talvez a bebida estava realmente muito forte. O suficiente para deixa-la um pouco tonta.  
  
Gina estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, enquanto encaminhava-se para a mesa que estava antes. Procurou por todo o salão a visão de Draco. Ele estava lá, em um canto, mas estava, lendo uma revista?  
  
Não ele não poderia. Ele estava vendo revistas de bruxas da maneira-de-como- veio-ao-mundo.  
  
Ele prometeu que não faria, e Gina prometeu que a próxima vez que ele visse uma mulher daquela maneira, aquela mulher seria ela.  
  
Não demorou muito e ela encontrou o olhar de Draco, que a olhava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
  
"Por que ele tem que ser irritantemente perfeito?" _pensou Gina, sem perceber que sorria como uma boba-alegre.  
  
Um sinal? Não, ela estava um pouco tonta, não poderia afirmar que Draco indicou a porta com a cabeça.  
  
Mas se não foi ela que afirmou, foi ele, que voltou a repetir o gesto.  
  
Gina sorriu maliciosamente. E encaminhou-se até a saída, sem antes certificar de que Harry estava bem distraído com Lilá.  
  
Mas ela poderia ser mais esperta e se certificar se Rony não estava olhando. Se assim o fizesse, ela não teria saído daquele salão.  
  
Nota da Autora:  
  
Oie, muito obrigada pelos e-mails e reviews, fiquei muito feliz mesmo. E desculpem o atraso do capitulo, quis enrolar um pouco, e tinha a esperança que minha beta voltasse (o que não estou tendo sucesso). Quando ao assunto de desistir da fic, podem ficar tranqüilos que já desisti da idéia absurda. DESCULPEM, MAS ESTAVA BEBADA NO DIA. O problema foi: Bloqueio na pouca criatividade. Não é bloqueio, tenho a fic pronta, mas to tendo problemas na hora de passar para o PC, só o capitulo 23 já fiz e refiz 4 vezes. E estava realmente pensando em parar, pois pouca criatividade com falta de apoio é dose. Mas tive muito apoio e a cri voltou. O problema é que não soube aproveitar e escrever mais capítulos, e isso causou outro bloqueio, que to dando um jeito. Só queria deixar claro que mesmo eu continuando a fic, não seja certo que ela terá uma continuação... To achando melhor começar outra fic, ou desistir desse negocio de escrever... Mas isso veremos depois. Bjus e muito obrigada pelas reviews e e-mails. Aline Malfoy. 


	21. Pressentimentos Comprovados

Capitulo 21: Pressentimentos Comprovados  
  
_Draco se alguém nos vê aqui! Estamos encrencados, e Harry irá sentir minha falta. _disse Gina assim que Draco entrou na sala, onde sempre se encontravam.  
  
_Olá, Virginia. Também estava ansioso para vê-la. _disse Draco depois de escutar as boas vindas de Gina.  
  
_Desculpe, mas estou realmente preocupada... Estou sentindo algo estranho. _disse Gina o encarando, medo estampado nos olhos castanhos.  
  
_Eu sei... todas se sentem de uma maneira estranha perto de mim... _disse Draco normalmente.  
  
_Draco, isso não é hora para brincadeiras. Pressentimentos são uma coisa que pode se concretizar.  
  
_São pressentimentos ruins? _perguntou, sério.  
  
_Sim. São sim. _disse Gina se aproximando e o abraçando. _Estou com medo. _disse Gina com a voz abafada.  
  
_Preocupada com o que? Se você acha melhor voltar para o baile, então vamos. Só não fique assim, está me assustando.  
  
_Não. Eu não quero voltar. Estou mais segura, em seus braços.  
  
"Digno de livro." _pensou Draco.  
  
Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas abraçados. Draco não sabia se foi o que Gina tinha falado, mas ele também estava ficando preocupado.  
  
_É melhor voltarmos. Potter já sentiu sua falta. E sinceramente, já estou me sentindo estranho, algo de ruim irá acontecer. _disse Draco soltando-se do abraço.  
  
_Não. Quero ficar aqui. Mesmo sentindo isso, eu quero ficar aqui com você. _disse Gina sorrindo e encaminhando-se até uma mesa, onde se sentou.  
  
_O que aconteceu com você, que começou a tossir como louca naquele salão? _perguntou Draco. Isso era realmente algo que o estava incomodando de curiosidade.  
  
_Bom, o Rony me disse uma coisa, e eu engasguei. Só isso.  
  
_Que tipo de coisa? _perguntou Draco, que já estava perto da mesa, junto com Gina.  
  
_Que... _Gina começou a gaguejar. _Que... que...  
  
_...eijo. _completou Draco. _Pode falar, não deve ser algo tão horrível. _disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
_O Rony disse que você estava olhando para as minhas pernas. É isso. Ufa! _Gina disse tudo de uma vez.  
  
_Ah... e eu continuo olhando. _disse Draco desviando seus olhos para as pernas de Gina, e fazendo uma expressão compenetrada.  
  
_Para... Draco... eu fico com vergonha. _disse Gina, instintivamente, colocando as mãos em cima das pernas, com o objetivo de tentar desviar a atenção do loiro, que parecia realmente interessado.  
  
Gina no começo achou que era uma brincadeira, mas ele estava realmente compenetrado em suas pernas. Aquilo, por um lado, à divertiu.  
  
_Draco. Olha pra mim. _disse Gina levantando o rosto de Draco, delicadamente.  
  
Bastou um olhar e Draco se aproximou mais, a puxando para perto, fazendo com que Gina abrisse as pernas para acomodar Draco mais perto. Bastou estarem tão próximos, para que começassem um beijo intenso.  
  
_Lilá, se você tiver inventado tudo isso, eu juro que...  
  
_Fica calmo, Weasley. Nós vamos encontra-los. _disse Lilá, que andava um pouco a frente do Trio Maravilha.  
  
Rony já estava ficando vermelho de raiva, Hermione estava cada vez mais apreensiva, e Harry cada vez mais preocupado, e acima de tudo arrependido. Ele e Lilá tinham combinado tudo, e ele não estava tão crente achando que iria dar tudo certo.  
  
Harry nunca se imaginou como uma pessoa vingativa, mas ele queria e precisava acabar com Malfoy. Nunca tinha se importado se perdia alguma vez, mas perder Gina para Malfoy estava fora de cogitação. Ele ainda iria ficar com ela, claro. Ele nunca tinha se sentindo tão determinado antes, e particularmente, estava ficando assustado pelo fato de estar muito diferente. Brigando até pelo que não era dele.  
  
_Você já procurou pelo Castelo inteiro, talvez Gina esta na Torre da Grifinoria. _disse Harry a fim de fazer todos voltarem, estava mesmo arrependido.  
  
Gina poderia ficar magoada, e nunca teria Harry e Gina alguma vez na vida.  
  
_Fique quieto, Potter. Não tente defender a Weasley. Você já está fazendo isso há mais de dois meses.  
  
_O que? _perguntou Rony, mais vermelho que antes. _VOCÊ SABIA QUE MINHA IRMÃ ESTAVA SE ENCONTRANDO COM AQUELE CRAPULA, E NÃO ME DISSE NADA? ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ ERA MEU AMIGO, HARRY. _disse Rony se aproximando perigosamente de Harry.  
  
_Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Contasse e na primeira oportunidade você matasse sua irmã...  
  
_Quieto os dois. Se eles escutam, vão fugir e não vamos encontra-los. _disse Lilá, com um jeito superior.  
  
Hermione revirou os olhos.  
  
_Ela deve estar mentindo, vamos voltar... _disse Mione começando a dar meia volta.  
  
Rony e Harry pareciam fazer o mesmo.  
  
_Esperem, sei onde posso encontra-los. Eles só devem estar na sala em que sempre se encontram. _disse Lilá andando, provavelmente, até a sala.  
  
_Tem certeza? _perguntou Hermione.  
  
_Tenho. Vamos indo.  
  
Harry, Rony, e Hermione seguiram Lilá.  
  
Draco e Gina se esqueceram de todos os problemas e pressentimentos desde o primeiro toque das bocas.  
  
Estavam cada vez em um beijo mais intenso.  
  
Draco estava ficando ansioso, encontrava-se em uma posição um tanto quanto "tentadora", e ele já mostrava dificuldades de autocontrole.  
  
Gina estava se sentindo perfeitamente bem beijando Draco, mas aquela posição era um tanto quanto incomoda, principalmente porque estava de saia.  
  
Ela se arrepiou quando sentiu as mãos de Draco em sua cintura, e a puxando para mais perto, fazendo ela deslizar pela pequena parte que sobrava da mesa, e fazendo-a se aproximar muito mais dele, deixando a posição um pouco mais ousada.  
  
_Draco... vamos devagar... _murmurou Gina em meio a beijos.  
  
_Shhhi... fica tranqüila... _Draco sussurrou, fazendo todos os poros de Gina se arrepiarem.  
  
Draco estava encontrando dificuldades de manter o controle com o que estava acontecendo. Estava tudo tão perfeito, que se colocasse a mão ou fizesse algo errado, poderia estragar tudo.  
  
"Não custa nada tentar... apesar de que ela também quer..." _pensou quando sentiu a mão de Gina em sua nuca.  
  
Draco arriscou já esperando o fim do beijo, e logo em seguida uma repreensão. Mas nada aconteceu quando ele colocou a mão na perna de Gina. A mão no começo estava fria e tímida, mas vendo que não encontrou resistência, ele aprofundou o toque.  
  
"A culpa não é minha... ela está provocando..." _pensou novamente quando sentiu os dedos de Gina afundarem em seu cabelo.  
  
Gina se assustou quando sentiu a mão de Draco em sua perna. Nunca tinham chegado a esse ponto, e confessou que era muito cedo para já estar a essa altura do campeonato. Mas tudo parecia tão perfeito.  
  
Gina se arrepiou quando Draco começou a beijar seu pescoço. Os lábios entreabertos davam pequenos beijos e podia sentir a respiração chegar pesada em seu pescoço.  
  
Definitivamente estava tudo maravilhoso.  
  
Um barulho fez os dois se afastarem. Um barulho seguido de um grito. A sala era escura, mas eles podiam ver claramente a figura de quatro pessoas ali.  
  
Lilá, Hermione, Harry e... Rony. Estava tudo perdido.  
  
Podia-se ver Hermione atônita, provavelmente ela tinha gritado; Lilá com uma expressão vitoriosa, Harry com um olhar triste, mas parecia também estar com uma expressão vitoriosa, e Rony completamente vermelho. Vermelho não, ROXO seria a palavra certa.  
  
Hermione apenas abria e fechava a boca, assim como Rony, que estava sem reação.  
  
Percebendo a reação de Rony, que Draco percebeu a posição que se encontrava.  
  
Draco afastou-se de Gina, que acordou com isso e desceu da mesa.  
  
_Rony... eu... eu... _Gina nem tinha muito que falar, pois ela também perdeu uma boa quantidade de sentidos.  
  
_Eu não acredito nisso. _disse Rony entre os dentes.  
  
_Rony... sabia que mais cedo ou mas tarde você iria saber...  
  
_Não me diga que você, e esse... esse... estão juntos.  
  
_Sim, Rony, estamos juntos faz um tempo. _disse Gina envergonhada, e abaixando a cabeça.  
  
_Nossos pais vão saber disso, Gina. Vão sim. E eles não vão se orgulhar nada, nada disso.  
  
_NÃO. Rony, por favor... não diz ainda... por enquanto. _Gina implorou, já estava ficando difícil segurar as lágrimas.  
  
_E você, Malfoy. Não diz nada?  
  
_Não devo nada a você, Weasley. _disse simplesmente.  
  
_Como não? Percebeu o que estava fazendo com minha irmã. _disse Rony olhando Malfoy, e depois desviando os olhos para Gina que estava de cabeça baixa. _Nossos pais vão ficar sabendo sim, Gina. Agora, o primeiro passo é você se afastar dele. _disse Rony puxando Gina.  
  
_Me solta, Rony. Você não pode mandar em mim. _disse tentando desvencilhar dele. Draco Malfoy perdeu a paciência naquele momento, e simplesmente pegou a mão de Gina e puxou-a de volta, em seguida a abraçou.  
  
_Ela não sai daqui tão facilmente.  
  
Gina sorriu sarcasticamente. Rony ficou enjoado com a ação da irmã.  
  
_Você não merece ser uma Weasley. Você é uma vergonha na família. _disse Rony com toda a fúria possível.  
  
Gina desmanchou o sorriso depois disso, Hermione ficou atônita novamente, e Harry não aprovou o que Rony disse.  
  
_Rony, não precisava ser tão duro. _disse Harry.  
  
_Não se intrometa, Potter. Você não é um Weasley, e muito menos um Malfoy. E você não tem moral pra falar isso. _disse Malfoy.  
  
_Você que não tem a mínima moral. Está apenas usando minha irmã, não há ofensa pior que essa.  
  
_Não?! Pergunte para o Potter do que ele chamou sua irmãzinha uma vez?! _disse Draco. Rony ia responder mas Draco interrompeu. _Ele a chamou de Jezebel. Isso é um elogio?!  
  
Harry já esperava uma explosão de Rony. Mas esta não veio. Veio algo pior, para Gina.  
  
_É isso mesmo o que ela está parecendo, Harry. _todos ficaram chocados, até mesmo Lilá. _É manipulada fácil, fácil. _completou Rony com muita raiva, mas por dentro estava arrependido do que disse. Não precisava ter pegado tão forte.  
  
Gina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, e abraçou Draco com força, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Sem nenhum pudor, chorou incontrolavelmente.  
  
Rony naquele momento se sentiu péssimo. Só havia feito sua irmã chorar uma vez na vida, obviamente por coisas fúteis, mas que o magoou também.  
  
Rasgar a boneca preferida da irmã de apenas três anos não era uma atitude muito boa, e acarretou um grande berreiro da única menina da família.  
  
_Some daqui, Weasley. _disse Draco, ainda abraçado à Gina.  
  
_Quem é você para me dar ordens, Malfoy? _disse Rony apertando os punhos. Hermione e Harry já estavam crentes de que Rony ia pular para cima de Draco.  
  
_Eu?! Draco Malfoy, e a única pessoa que ela tem que possa defende-la nessa escola. _disse Draco apontando Gina com a cabeça, que mesmo com o rosto afundado no peito do namorado, podia ver tudo de relance.  
  
_Você? Defendendo uma Weasley...  
  
_Ela é simplesmente Virginia pra mim. E não foi você quem disse que ela não merece ser uma Weasley? Então, considere-se assim, você não tem autoridade sob ela.  
  
_Idiota. Eu acabo com você. _disse Rony partindo para cima de Draco.  
  
Hermione e Rony seguraram Rony a tempo. Enquanto Lilá, postava-se à frente de Draco.  
  
_Você não vai machucar ele, Weasley. Não foi o combinado. _disse Lilá.  
  
_O QUE? _disseram Draco e Gina ao mesmo tempo.  
  
_SUA VADIA. VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO. E ELE NÃO PRECISA DE ALGUÉM PARA DEFENDE- LO. _disse Gina tentando avançar em Lilá, mas foi estava muito bem presa nos braços de Draco.  
  
Lilá abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Draco a cortou...  
  
_Some daqui. Você não tem nada a ver com historia. Desaparece.  
  
_Mas... Draco... _disse Lilá indignada.  
  
_SAI DAQUI AGORA. _gritou Draco.  
  
Lilá olhou com muita raiva, e saiu da sala batendo a porta com força.  
  
_Rony, por favor, vamos. Deixe os dois, amanhã quando tudo estiver mais calmo vocês conversam. _disse Hermione.  
  
_Como você acha que pode adiar esse assunto, Mione?! Tenho que acabar logo com essa historia. _disse Rony olhando para Gina, ainda encolhida nos braços de Draco.  
  
_Você não tem que acabar com nada, Ronald Weasley. A vida é minha, e quem tem que acabar com tudo sou eu, e eu acabo quando eu quiser. Entendeu? Eu mesmo vou mandar uma carta para nossos pais e vou contar tudo. Não preciso de você controlando minha vida. _disse Gina.  
  
_Faça como quiser. Só não apareça na Sala Comunal essa noite. Você é uma traidora, e traidoras ficam na Sonserina. _disse Rony.  
  
_Rony, pare, ela deve saber o que faz... _disse Harry.  
  
_Fique fora disso, Harry. Ela simplesmente não dorme na Torre da Grifinória hoje, falo com a Mulher-Gorda e pronto...  
  
_Não precisa falar isso achando que vou ficar desesperada sem ter onde dormir... eu durmo na Torre da Sonserina, na cama com o Draco, só não me culpe por coisas que podem acontecer... _disse Gina puxando a mão de Draco e saindo da sala.  
  
Rony ainda tentou avançar, mas Hermione e Harry o impediram.  
  
_Não Rony, não piore a situação. Você está com a cabeça quente. Vamos voltar para o baile, deixe que ela resolva esse problema por si só. _disse Hermione levando Rony.  
  
_E nós vamos conversar, Harry. Vamos aproveitar o restante do baile como se nada tivesse acontecido, não quero que ninguém saiba o que está acontecendo. _disse Rony que estava sendo arrastado pela namorada.  
  
Harry apenas assentiu e fechou a porta, dando uma ultima olhada na mesa, e desejando que a cena que viu não viesse atormenta-lo.  
  
_Você estava realmente falando sério? _perguntou Draco que estava sendo arrastado por Gina, para lugar nenhum.  
  
_Sobre o que? _perguntou a ruiva, ainda nervosa.  
  
_Sobre dormir comigo.  
  
Gina parou no mesmo instante.  
  
_Bom... eu... eu não sei. Não tenho onde dormir, e não vou dormir ai pelo castelo com medo de Filch me pegar. Então achei que poderia dormir na sonserina... mas se tiver problema...  
  
_Não. Tudo bem, fica tranqüila. É arriscado na Sonserina, tem os companheiros de quarto... mas posso dar um jeito...  
  
_O que você pretende fazer? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Vamos dormir no quarto dos monitores. O monitor da sonserina é meu amigo, sei a senha, e ele não vai se importar.  
  
_Não mesmo? _perguntou Gina o encarando.  
  
_Não. Vamos para o quarto então. _disse Draco virando um corredor.  
  
Não andaram muito tempo e já estavam em frente à uma porta, onde estava a placa "Reservado para Monitor".  
  
Draco conjurou pergaminho e uma pena, onde deixou um bilhete que Gina pode ler como algo malicioso.  
  
Hanks  
  
O quarto está ocupado, desculpe aproveitar da sua boa vontade, mas minhas necessidades estão cada vez maiores. Não entre no quarto pois posso estar em uma situação constrangedora. Nada como um baile para virar a noite em puro lazer, se é que você me entende!  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
_Nada como uma descrição. _sussurrou Gina enquanto Draco fazia um feitiço para colar o aviso na porta.  
  
_Engraçadinha. _disse Draco, e logo em seguida murmurando algo inaudível. _Entre. _disse abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Gina.  
  
Gina olhou encantada para o quarto, estava explicado o motivo de todos quererem ser monitores.  
  
O quarto era muito espaçoso, havia três poltronas perto de uma lareira particularmente grande, uma cama de casal, e uma escrivaninha.  
  
_Bom... está entregue. _disse Draco tirando Gina de seus pensamentos.  
  
_Você não vai dormir comigo? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Você quer? Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.  
  
Gina deu um sorriso abafado.  
  
_Apenas saiba se comportar. _disse Gina andando pelo quarto.  
  
_Como você quer que eu me comporte com você, deitada ao meu lado, nessa cama?  
  
_Você não sabe se comportar em nenhum lugar, Draco Malfoy. _disse Gina se aproximando e sorrindo marotamente.  
  
_Claro que sei. _disse Draco indignado. _Só perdi o meu controle naquela mesa. _disse Draco sentando-se na escrivaninha, e apontando para Gina sentar-se do seu lado. O que não foi difícil.  
  
_Obrigada por estar comigo naquela hora. _disse Gina abraçando Draco.  
  
_Tudo bem. Achei que você não ficou muito abalada. _disse Draco, retribuindo o abraço.  
  
_Ficar eu fiquei. Mas sabia que isso ia acontecer, já estava preparada.  
  
_E será que você já está preparada para essa noite? Olha que eu não me canso fácil. _disse Draco se divertindo por ver Gina vermelha.  
  
Gina suspirou, cansada.  
  
_Não vai replicar? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Não. Não tenho motivos. Se replicasse dizendo que não estou preparada estaria mentindo. _disse Gina levantando da escrivaninha.  
  
Porém, Draco foi mais rápido, e à puxou de volta, fazendo ela ficar de costas para ele, encaixada no meio da suas pernas, que ainda estava sentado na escrivaninha.  
  
_O que você quer dizer com isso? _sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
_Que estou preparada pra essa noite. _Gina disse sorrindo, Draco também sorriu. _E que eu não me canso fácil. _disse Gina, ainda sorrindo, Draco fez uma expressão confusa.  
  
_O que você quer dizer com isso? _murmurou Draco.  
  
_Que eu não me canso fácil. Não estou com sono, que podemos conversar a noite toda. _disse Gina sorrindo.  
  
_Ah... pensei que você estava falando... bem... de outra coisa. _disse Draco, a virando.  
  
_Malicioso. _murmurou Gina antes de beija-lo.  
  
Beijaram-se intensamente pelo que pareceram horas, mas foi por breves minutos.  
  
Gina bocejou no final do beijo.  
  
_Depois diz que não está com sono. _disse Draco saindo de cima da escrivaninha, abraçando Gina por trás, e andando com ela até a cama, ainda abraçados.  
  
_Estou realmente cansada. _disse Gina jogando-se na cama junto com Draco.  
  
_Sinceramente, eu também. _disse enquanto se ajeitavam na enorme cama de casal.  
  
_Tem certeza que precisa se cobrir? Eu posso te esquentar. _disse Draco vendo que Gina se enfiava em baixo das cobertas.  
  
_Draco... eu... não estou preparada...  
  
_Ah... te peguei maliciosa. É que eu posso te esquentar, te ABRAÇANDO. _ele enfatizou bem a palavra, enquanto Gina corava. _Assim. _completou tirando todas as cobertas de cima dela, e à abraçando, enlaçando as suas pernas na dela. Gina suspirou cansada e satisfeita, fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Enquanto Draco afagava seus cabelos.  
  
_Não vai tirar essa roupa pesada? _perguntou Gina, ainda de olhos fechados.  
  
_Vou. Pelo menos a capa. _disse Draco desvencilhando de Gina e tirando o sobretudo, que foi jogado no chão, onde já estavam jogados os sapatos de ambos.  
  
_Senti saudades. _murmurou Gina enquanto Draco a abraçava de novo. _Senti saudades do seu calor. _completou.  
  
_E eu do seu perfume. _disse Draco beijando o rosto de Gina, e descendo para o pescoço, onde sentiu o perfume demoradamente.  
  
Gina se arrepiou, podia perfeitamente bem sentir a respiração pesada de Draco em seu pescoço, sorriu satisfeita.  
  
Sem perceber, estava chorando. Estava se sentindo extremamente feliz, com a pessoa que amava, e estava ao mesmo tempo assustada de perde-lo, depois do que aconteceu. As palavras de Rony ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça, e aquilo estava-a fazendo se sentir pior.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, e o sono começava a chegar para Draco, que fechava e abria os olhos vagarosamente.  
  
_Mesmo com o que aconteceu, foi o meu melhor Natal. _disse Gina.  
  
_O meu também. _murmurou Draco, a abraçando com mais força e colocando sua cabeça em cima da de Gina que estava um pouco próxima do peito de Draco.  
  
Gina sorriu mais ainda. Definitivamente estava com medo de perde-lo, e permitiu-se chorar, em silêncio. Um choro com misto de felicidade e medo.  
  
Estava muito assustada com o que aconteceu, as palavras de Rony, imaginando a decepção de sua família, mas acima de tudo, estava com medo de perde-lo.  
  
_Não chore. _sussurrou quando sentiu uma gota de lágrima pingar em seu peito.  
  
_Estou chorando de felicidade. E medo. Não quero te perder. _murmurou Gina quase inaudível, devido ao sono.  
  
_Você não vai me perder. Não importam o que podem fazer, pois eu não quero te perder agora. _murmurou Draco.  
  
Gina por um momento pensou se ele era sempre romântico quando estava dormindo.  
  
E imaginou como seria bom se Draco dormisse o tempo todo.  
  
_Nunca me senti assim. Eu te amo. _sussurrou fechando os olhos.  
  
_Eu também. _murmurou Draco, praticamente dormindo, mas consciente.  
  
Gina ficou um pouco dispersa depois do ocorrido, não tinha certeza sobre o que ele se referia.  
  
Estava quase realmente dormindo, quando Draco murmurou:  
  
_Eu também nunca me senti assim.  
  
Gina deu um sorriso fraco, com certeza não era o que esperava, mas se deu por satisfeita. Ela achou que ele iria dizer que a amava, mas ele não dizia nem acordado quanto mais dormindo... mas Draco Malfoy com sono falava coisas um tanto quanto absurdas.  
  
Ou talvez, ele estava bêbado. A cerveja amanteigada estava realmente forte... mas os bêbados não mentem!  
  
Afastando os pensamentos ridículos da cabeça, Gina fechou os olhos e dormiu, satisfeita com o que Draco disse. Aquilo poderia ser um começo.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
bNota da autora:/b  
  
Então? O que acharam? Uma porcaria né. Beleza, vamos explicar os fatos, a partir de agora eu sempre vou demorar para publicar os capítulos. O motivo é que estou com um grande problema. Estou desenvolvendo um software para uma empresa, e sou líder do meu grupo, ou seja, tenho que estar sempre presente. O que acontece é que é fácil, mas não quando tem que ter aquela jogada de marketing, etc... mas o pior é que, a entrega do software para a empresa é no dia 04/11/2003 Ô.o Ou seja, a fic só vai começar a andar novamente depois desse prazo. O negocio ta feio. PEÇO MIL DESCULPAS, MAS PROMETO QUE ASSIM QUE EU TIVER ALGUM CAPITULO EU MANDO. E eu quero e-mails, preciso de apoio, idéias, qualquer coisa, talvez até um neurônio, porque os meus já se foram por causa dessa empresa vagabunda que não sabe fazer seus próprios softwares, hehehe. Outra coisa básica: a fic vai ficar bem confusa a partir de agora, o Draco vai mudando de humor a cada capitulo, nesse, por exemplo, ele está romântico, mas nãos e sabe nos próximos, hauhauhauha. Outra coisinha: o meu E-MAIL MUDOU, agora é: alinemalfoy@hotmail.com, ok? Quem quiser me encontrar no Messenger, também pode, mas tenta por alinebissoli@hotmail.com.  
  
Beijos, Aline Malfoy 


	22. Ciúmes e Indiretas

b Capitulo 22: Ciúmes e Indiretas /b  
  
Ela estava relutante se deveria ou não abrir os olhos, a sensação de estar nos braços dele era maravilhosa.  
  
Seria horrível se abrisse os olhos, e talvez ele não estivesse lá, e aquele calor era apenas do seu cobertor enroscado em seu corpo.  
  
Por fim, todas as suas dúvidas acabaram quando sentiu que o provável cobertor se mexeu inquieto.  
  
Gina virou o rosto devagar e o viu Draco Malfoy em um sono profundo.  
  
i"Como vou conseguir deixa-lo algum dia na minha vida? Ele é lindo até mesmo quando dorme"/i _pensou Gina, sorrindo e olhando para o namorado.  
  
Agora sim ela sabia o que era o amor, aquela "paixão" que pensava sentir por Harry Potter não era nada perto do que sentia por Draco.  
  
Que ironia, não? Se apaixonar pelo próprio inimigo. Arriscando-se a enfrentar muitos problemas por ele, e é lógico, por sua felicidade própria. Ela o amava, tinha certeza.  
  
Faria o possível e o impossível para poder ficar perto dele.  
  
Mas e ele? Essa era a sua maior dúvida. Draco já tinha demonstrado que realmente gostava dela. Mas Gina o amava, por quê ele não poderia ama-la também?  
  
i"Porque meninas se apaixonam mais rápido"/i _lembrou-se das palavras de Draco.  
  
Mentira. Harry nunca tinha ficado com ela, e parecia demonstrar sentimentos maiores que os de Draco.  
  
i"Ah, é claro, os Malfoy não amam, amar são para os fracos e tolos"/i _é claro, como podia ter esquecido? Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando Draco acrescentou isso rapidamente, antes que ela tivesse qualquer pensamento.  
  
Que coisa, como podia dizer que dessa vez seu amor era correspondido? Não, sinceramente não era. Mas tivera que dar uma trégua, se tratando de Draco Malfoy, isso já era o máximo que conseguiria dele.  
  
Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, olhando para o teto, que Draco precisou cutuca-la para chamar sua atenção.  
  
_Bom dia. Atrapalho seus pensamentos? _perguntou Draco, a olhando atentamente.  
  
_Sim, mas não faz diferença, era você que estava em meus pensamentos. _Gina o encarava com um sorriso.  
  
_E há algo nesse pensamento que eu fazia, que poderia se concretizar agora? _Draco simplesmente jogou-se sobre o corpo de Gina, ficando assim, em cima desta, pronto para beija-la quando ela o repeliu.  
  
_Não. _disse com a voz abafada por ter uma das mãos em cima da boca.  
  
_Por que não? _perguntou Draco surpreso.  
  
_O hálito de manhã não costuma ser muito bom, não quero que você me beije.  
  
_Mas não precisa beijar exatamente a boca. _disse malicioso, e em seguida começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina.  
  
_É... não.. é precisa. _Gina gaguejou.  
  
Draco riu da impossibilidade que ela tinha de falar. Sabia que o pescoço era o seu ponto mais sensível, e do jeito que a beijava sabia que em questão de segundos ela se renderia as caricias dele...  
  
Bom, pelo menos ele tentou, mas ela foi mais esperta e o afastou antes que não agüentasse mais.  
  
_O que foi agora? _Draco perguntou, ainda em cima de Gina.,  
  
_É que fazer isso na posição em que nos encontramos é bom, mas quero parar antes que não consiga mais resistir.  
  
_Por que quer parar? _perguntou frustrado.  
  
_Pois ainda não é o momento certo, estamos há pouco tempo juntos, e...  
  
_Às vezes, quando acontecem momentos como este e você me repele, duvido que você realmente me ame. _disse saindo de cima de Gina e se sentando na cama.  
  
_Eu não acredito que você possa duvidar do que sinto por você? _Gina estava realmente surpresa. _Quantas vezes já disse que te amo? Quer mais o que?  
  
_Queria que você demonstrasse com gestos. Weasley, essa falta de segurança sua, é a falta de confiança que você tem em mim. No momento que você me pedisse para parar eu pararia. Mas você não se dá ao trabalho de ao menos aproveitar o momento, já achando que não vou te respeitar.  
  
Agora sim ela estava realmente surpresa. Draco estava demonstrando algo maior do que um simples gostar. Como ela poderia saber que ele a respeitaria? Sendo que todas as meninas que Draco ficou da Grifinória (o que não são poucas) diziam que ele era muito rápido, e que se pedissem para parar qualquer coisa, ele não pararia.  
  
_Você me respeita? _Gina perguntou, confusa.  
  
_Ás vezes, acho que você faz perguntas idiotas de propósito. É claro que te respeito. Me responda uma coisa, Weasley. _Draco virou-se. _Quantas meninas eu fiquei mais de um mês?  
  
_Uma.  
  
_Quantas eu pedi em namoro?  
  
_Uma.  
  
_Para quantas eu disse que estava realmente envolvido, que estava gostando da garota?  
  
_Uma.  
  
_E quem é ela?  
  
_Eu. _Gina estava envergonhada. Enquanto, ela duvidava dos sentimentos dele em relação, o sentimento parecia não ter diminuído e sim aumentado. E ela tinha a certeza, de que deveria confiar mais nele. _Me desculpe, meu amor. É que tenho medo, nunca fui correspondida, achei que dessa vez não seria diferente. _Gina ficou de joelhos na cama para abraça-lo.  
  
_Você tem que aprender uma coisa, Weasley. _Draco soltou-se do abraço para encara-la.  
  
_Não sou igual a ninguém, entendeu? Sou lindo e unicamente Draco Malfoy.  
  
Gina sorriu.  
  
_E somente meu. _disse Gina em meio a beijos, não se importando com o "hálito da manhã", pelo menos não agora.  
  
Depois de um tempo considerável, jogando conversa fora, dentro do quarto de monitor, eles resolveram que estava na hora de sair e enfrentar o mundo.  
  
Andaram em silêncio, até Draco quebrá-lo com uma pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça.  
  
_O que você irá fazer agora? Mandar uma carta para seus pais?  
  
_Sim. Mas creio que o Rony já tenha feito isso. Por que essa pergunta?  
  
_Er... nada. _Draco evitou encara-la.  
  
_Draco, essa sua resposta não me convenceu. Olhe pra mim. _Draco, relutante, a encarou.  
  
_Você irá comunicar seus pais, não irá?  
  
_Claro que irei. Eu vou fazer. _Draco respondeu, não tão certo de sua resposta, mas tinha que torna-la uma promessa.  
  
Gina sorriu para ele.  
  
_Obrigada.  
  
Não seria com palavras que Draco iria responder, e sim com atos, pelo menos era o que ele queria. Quando estavam prestes a se beijaram, alguém tirou sua concentração.  
  
_É... hum... Gina. _era Harry.  
  
Gina ainda viu Draco revirar os olhos e passar a mão nos cabelos, tudo isso com direito à um palavrão.  
  
_Oi Harry. O que foi? Aconteceu algo?  
  
Harry se aproximou do casal.  
  
_Não, é que somente eu e a Hermione nos dividimos para te procurar, somente para saber se você estava bem.  
  
_Como ela poderia não estar bem comigo, Potter? _Draco respondeu a Harry, e com isso acabou "cortando" Gina.  
  
_Estando com você, Malfoy. É sempre bom ter um pé atrás.  
  
_Não precisa, Potter. Sendo ela MINHA NAMORADA, sem muito bem cuidar do que é MEU. _Draco enfatizou bem as palavras.  
  
A única reação de Harry foi crispar os olhos e apertar os punhos com força.  
  
Gina vendo a situação achou melhor inteferir.  
  
_Mas, o que você realmente queria Harry?  
  
Harry desviou os olhos de Draco e a encarou.  
  
_Só queríamos saber se você estava bem, Rony está preocupado.  
  
_Rony? Preocupado? Depois de tudo o que ele me disse antes é bem impossível, Harry.  
  
_É lógico que ele não demonstra, pra dizer a verdade, não toca no seu nome. Mas percebemos o que ele fica ansioso cada vez o quadro da Mulher Gorda de abre. Por isso vim busca-la, para leva-la de volta à Torre.  
  
_Quem disse que ela precisa de você para achar o caminho? Você não pode protege-la.  
  
_Tanto posso quanto devo, Malfoy. Sou muito grato a todos os Weasley e sei que eles confiam em mim, ao contrário de você, posso chegar perto de Gina que não serei suspeito de tentativa de homicídio.  
  
Agora passou dos limites. Como ele tinha direito de dizer que ele, Draco Malfoy, não poderia proteger a própria namorada? Mas, realmente, Draco tinha que admitir, não poderia ficar perto de Gina sem uma suspeita por tentar mata-la ou algo parecido.  
  
Draco sempre invejou e quis ser como Harry em muitas coisas. Ser igual não, ser melhor que Harry Potter. Mas agora ele desejava mais do que qualquer coisa ter algo comum a Harry, a confiança dos Weasleys.  
  
_Bom, Potter, você pode CHEGAR PERTO de Gina, enquanto eu posso toca-la, beija-la e abraça-la. E você, não tem esse direito.  
  
Pronto, agora conseguiu cutucar em Harry, que já se aproximava perigosamente de Draco e poderia muito bem acerta-lo de um modo bem trouxa, se Gina não tivesse interferido mais uma vez.  
  
_Será que vocês poderiam parar com isso? Pelo menos na minha frente. Como vocês acham que me sinto? _perguntou Gina na defensiva.  
  
Gina percebeu que os dois pareciam arrependidos, mas não suavizaram o olhar "assassino" de cada um.  
  
_Agora. Harry, onde está Rony? _perguntou, encarando Harry, que desviou o olhar de Draco para olha-la. E Gina se surpreendeu na mudança do olhar de Harry. Estava quente e doce, ao contrário de quando olhava para Draco.  
  
_Na sala comunal, vamos? _perguntou,sorrindo desta vez.  
  
Gina olhou para Draco, ele não estava com o mesmo olhar para Harry, mas não havia carinho, estava frio e inexpressivo como sempre.  
  
_Ah... Harry... me dá um minuto? _perguntou, Gina.  
  
Com muita má vontade, Harry acenou meramente com a cabeça que sim, e seguiu um pouco mais pra frente em seu caminho, de uma maneira que conseguisse deixa-los a sós.  
  
_Draco...  
  
_Tudo bem. Vai lá com o Potter.  
  
_Draco, sei como deve estar se sentindo.  
  
_Ele deve estar todo orgulhoso agora, pois conseguiu sua atenção. Pode ir, Virginia, vai lá falar com seu irmão.  
  
_Mas... Draco, eu vejo que você não está muito feliz com isso.  
  
_Tenho outra opção?  
  
_Draco, pelo o amor de Deus, não fique de cara amarrada.  
  
_Eu? De cara amarrada? Só porque o cabeçudo do Potter, que é apaixonado pela minha namorada, vai ficar atrás dela agora, não é motivo pra ficar de cara amarrada. _disse Drco muito sério, estava preste a explodir, mas evitava que seu rosto transparecesse. _O que foi? _perguntou vendo que Gina sorria.  
  
E ela estava realmente achando graça. Draco não mostrava expressão nenhuma, mas com certeza não conseguia controlar de ficar corado, ele estava vermelho de raiva.  
  
_Adoro quando você fica com ciúmes? _me faz sentir importante.  
  
_Mas você é importante, mas só pra mim, não quero que você seja importante para o Potter.  
  
Gina sorriu, talvez Draco não tinha percebido, mas ele tinha dito que ela era importante para ele, somente para ele.  
  
_Você não vai? _perguntou Draco para Gina.  
  
_Por que você não vai comigo? Até a Torre da Grifinória, Harry não poderá se opor, afinal, o castelo é publico.  
  
_Não é uma má idéia. Vamos. _Draco enlaçou Gina pela cintura, e foram andando, abraçados até onde Harry se encontrava, que olhava tudo disfarçadamente.  
  
_O que ele está fazendo? _perguntou Harry para Gina.  
  
_Irá nos acompanhar até a Torre da Grifinória. Problemas? _perguntou Gina.  
  
Harry deu de ombros. Que pergunta mais idiota que ela poderia ter feito. É lógico, não tinha problema nenhum, era apenas o fato de ver os dois juntos que o incomodava, mais nada. É claro, também o fato de que não poderia ficar à sós com ela.  
  
Os três foram caminhando em silêncio, exceto por alguns sussurros de Draco e Gina, e alguns bufos de raiva da parte de Harry.  
  
Pelo menos a tortura havia acabado, já podiam avistar o quadro da Mulher Gorda, e era melhor parar por ali. Se alguém visse iriam achar realmente estranhos.  
  
_Nos vemos hoje? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Claro. Nos vemos a noite, no horário de sempre.  
  
_Na nossa Sala Secreta, ou no quarto dos Monitores? _perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e extremamente cafajeste.  
  
_No quarto dos Monitores. _disse Gina, deixando Draco surpreendido.  
  
_Huummm... isso é bom, é muito bom. _disse Draco a puxando para beija-la.  
  
E ele teria a beijado se Harry não os tivessem tirado a concentração tossindo "sem querer".  
  
_Gina... melhor irmos.  
  
_Sempre atrapalhando não é Potter. Se não quiser presenciar... VIRE-SE DE COSTAS. _Draco achou melhor enfatizar para deixar não como uma sugestão, e sim, uma ordem.  
  
_Faço o que bem entender, Malfoy. _Harry retrucou.  
  
_Ta bom, já chega. _interrompeu Gina. _Draco, vejo você na sala, ok? _Draco já ia reclamar quando ela voltou a falar. _Para irmos juntos para o quarto dos monitores.  
  
Draco voltou a sorrir, e não iria esperar mais nada para beija-la. Mas antes, Gina o interrompeu.  
  
_E não se esqueça de enviar a carta aos seus pais.  
  
Com isso Draco recuou, foi um choque ter que lembrar disso. Mas ele se preocuparia com isso depois, tinha coisas muito mais importantes para tratar agora.  
  
Sem mais nenhuma interrupção, eles se beijaram, não tão intensamente quanto queriam, mas um beijo que foi o suficiente para Harry voltar a tossir.  
  
_Ciumento seu namoradinho, não? _Harry provocou Gina.  
  
Agora estavam somente os dois, em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Gina bufou, disse a senha e entrou sem ao menos esperar por Harry, que entrou logo em seguida.  
  
A primeira pessoa que avistaram foi Rony, que parecia impaciente, mas vendo que a irmã tinha voltado, mudou a posição para despreocupado.  
  
_Harry, Mione está nos esperando na cabana de Hagrid, ele quer falar conosco. Vamos? _Rony, ignorou totalmente Gina que estava ao lado de Harry, ao menos olhou para ela.  
  
_Já irei, Rony. Pode ir na frente.  
  
Ao contrário do que Gina pensava, Rony não pestanejou, apenas saiu da Torre sem dizer nada.  
  
_Então é pra isso que você me chama? Para mostrar o quanto estou sendo desprezada pelo meu próprio irmão? _perguntou Gina para Harry, que estava com uma expressão um tanto quanto sem graça.  
  
_Acredite, Gina. Pergunte para a Mione se quiser, ele estava impaciente, olhava a cada hora para a entrada, e já tinha perguntado por você para todos que passavam.  
  
Gina o olhou com raiva.  
  
_Mas você não pensou nisso, não é? Aposto que se esqueceu completamente da vida enquanto estava nos braços do seu amado namorado.  
  
_Com certeza que esqueci. _respondeu sarcástica.  
  
Gina pode perceber que Harry ficou com mais raiva ainda. Mas se ele queria provocar, ele iria ter em troca também.  
  
_Então, arrume alguma distração... pois Rony mandou uma carta para seus pais, e te desejo boa sorte quando recebe-la, com certeza as coisas não estarão boas... mas se você se distrair, quem sabe esquece isso não? _ele estava provocando de novo. _Só por precaução, se o Malfoy não quiser te distrair, pode contar comigo, ok? _disso Harry se aproximando perigosamente.  
  
O que? Harry estava dando em cima dela tão descaradamente que ela não podia acreditar. Ele estava tão diferente comparado aos anos anteriores e ao começo do ano letivo.  
  
_Não precisa, minha distração estará nos quartos dos monitores, hoje a noite. Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada! _respondeu mais sarcástica ainda.  
  
Logo, o rosto de Harry se afastou do seu, e tudo aconteceu tão rápido que a única coisa que viu bem, era que Harry tinha empurrado um garoto do primeiro ano com tanta força que o garoto caiu.  
  
_O que deu nele? _perguntou o menino.  
  
Gina deu de ombros. Sabia exatamente o por quê, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar agora. Havia uma longa carta para ser escrita.  
  
Suspirando, cansada, ela subiu as escadas para os dormitórios femininos, já pensando nas palavras que escreveria.  
  
bNOTA DA AUTORA:/b  
  
Pronto, agora sim a fic anda de novo.  
  
Me desculpem mesmo gente, se o capitulo não está tão bom quanto vocês imaginavam, mas eu tentei ao máximo.  
  
Refiz o capitulo com os mesmos acontecimentos de antes, sei que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas tentei ao máximo por vocês.  
  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que eu receba comentários, ou e-mails. Please, preciso de mais incentivos de vocês.  
  
Antes de qualquer coisa queria agradecer a TODOS que me mandaram e-mails durante esse tempo em que desapareci, à TODOS que postaram reviews no Fanfiction.net, à TODOS que postaram comentários no Aliança também. Muito obrigada mesmo!!!  
  
Eu fiz aqui uma pequena lista de algumas pessoas, que sem querer, foram quem me deram animo para escrever esse capitulo: Nad (te amo muito miga) Camila (Kaká Molanguinho), Lili, Lucas, Bruna, Fernanda, Juliana, Natalia, Inara, Viviam, Yumi, Cássia, e principalmente à Mariana Pádua que enviou vários comentários com incentivos, elogios e idéias e à Carla que mandou um dos comentários mais lindos que já vi. Muito obrigada mesmo, gente.  
  
Podem acreditar, vocês me deram muitas idéias e muita vontade de começar o capitulo, e cada vez que pensava em desistir olhava para os comentários de vocês e tinha mais vontade e idéias para continuar. Muito obrigada mesmo. Bom, eu irei viajar mas em breve estarei de volta com mais um capitulo, pretendo escrever em um caderno, pois é difícil levar computador pro banheiro, podem acreditar TODO esse capitulo foi escrito no banheiro, acreditem é o melhor lugar pra se ter idéias (onde vocês acham que saiu as merdas do DM Quer Uma Namorada?!). Então, aguardem em breve terei mais um capitulo, isso se não der bloqueio, mas acho que não...  
  
bMuito obrigada, e um Feliz Natal, Boas Férias, e Ano Novo para todos. E entrem no meu blog: /b  
  
Beijos Aline Malfoy. 


End file.
